Extraordinary
by dreamstar1995
Summary: Bella Swan is illegally taking care of her brothers. She is a vampire but has amazing self control. Then she moves her and her four brothers to Forks, Washington. What will happen when the Cullens meet her. First fanfiction ever. Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my disclaimer for all of the story. I own none of the characters except Robert, Collin, Connor, and Zackery. And any other characters I decide to make up on my own. Please review to tell me how I'm doing since this is my first fanfiction. Enjoy.

_Dreamstar1995_


	2. New beginnings

Bella's Point of View

"Come on guys time to get up" I shouted.

I heard moaning coming from one room. "Why Bella" Robert called. I swung open the door to the boy's room. "Shh Robbie, Zack is still sleeping and Connor can sleep a few more minutes, but you and Collin need to get up" I whispered. "Come on I set your clothes out. We need to leave in about an hour," I said as I wrapped Robbie in a hug. "Get ready" I said as I let go.

I walked over to Collin's bed. "Collin its time to get up" I said sweetly into his ear. "No go away"Collin mumbled swatting his arm. "Come on don't make me use my gift on you" I said as I bent down and started to tickle my seven-year-old brothers' sides. He started to laugh. "Which one…your gift…of …willing me…to do …what you…want…or the…power to…tickle me to…death."Collin laughed out. "Depends on how far I have to go" I said as I kissed his cheek and went to lightly shake Connor awake.

"Come on baby. Time to wake up." I whispered. "Okay Bella" Connor mumbled. "Robbie it's up to you to make sure Collin and Connor get up. I'll be up to check on your progress in twenty minutes." I said. I walked out and heard Robbie giving instructions. "Okay guys you know the drill. Listen to Bella and be ready to go when she is." I walk down the stairs to the kitchen to start breakfast.

Well you probably want to know a little bit more about me. My name is Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan. I have been a 17-year-old vegetarian vampire for six years. My mother died trying to save me when I was changed, so now I take care of my four younger brothers. Robert or Robbie is ten soon to be eleven and is set on being the man of the house, and he has more than earned his title. Connor is seven and is very mischevious. Collin is three and is my little helper and bookworm with me. And lastly, Zackery or Zack is four months. He showed up on my doorstep with a note that read "Your mother told me the safest place was with you" and he has been with us since we lived in Portland. We just arrived in Forks; Washington and I have smelled more of my kind here so I'm not sure we're staying long. That is about all you really need to know about me. Also, I have the gift to manipulate everything with my mind. And all my brothers know about me. It is still early spring so I make sure the boys have a warm breakfast.

I set the eggs on the table and go up to see the progress. I knock on the older boy's door. "Everyone dressed," I ask. "Uh huh" Connor answers. I swing the door open to see Connor brushing Collin's hair and Robbie is making the beds. "Good boys. Okay eggs are downstairs on the table," I say and they all get up. Robbie is dressed in dark jeans and a blue shirt that has a baseball embroidered on the right arm. "Thank you Robert" I say as he passes me. Connor is dressed in light jeans a rock star t-shirt. "Nice job" I say as I catch him around the waist,"Give me whatever it is"I say holding out my hand. He throws his hands up. "Ribbet" comes from his pocket. I pull out his pet frog Spike from his front pocket. I release him and say"Whatever else you're planning you may want to think about the consequences first." "Fine" was all he muttered as he trudged down the stairs. Lastly, Collin walks up to me. "Can I help with Zack" he asks. "Of course baby," I say as I pull back his sleeve and grab his hand. He's wearing light chino pants and a striped red and black long sleeve shirt.

I walk across the hall still holding his hand. I open the door and Zack is sleeping lightly in his crib. I set Collin in the rocker by the window and pull out an Allstar long sleeve shirt and some black pants. "Zack sweetie" I coo as I walk over to the crib. I pick him up and carry him over to the changing table. He yawns and Collin walks over to the little stool I have set out for him. I hand Collin the little rattle toy to keep Zack busy. I change him quickly and he laughs the whole time. "Lets go" I say as I pick Zack up. Collin jumps down and follows me shutting the door behind him.

Connor and Robbie are already sitting at the table. They have a plate with food on it for Collin. He jumps up and Robbie puts his bib on him. I warm up Zack's bottle. When the bottle is done I feed Zack and he starts to fall asleep again. Robbie gets up with the empty plates and sets them in the sink. "Thank you Robbie could you please get me Zack's baby bag and carrier" I ask. "Yes Bella" he says politely as he left the room. "Connor please go get your coats" I instruct. I do the dishes quickly with my mind and they fly back into their appropriate cupboards. I wipe my hands on my dark blue skinny jeans that cling loosely to my thin body. _I got the smallest size available that fit my 5'9" form. I'll have to make alterations later._ I slip into my dark jean ballet flats. Connor hands me Zack's and my coats. "Thank you Connor" I say. I slip on Zack's dark green rain jacket. Robbie sets Zack's carrier on the table. "Boys get on your coats" I tell them. I slip my own light tan mid thigh length trenchcoat over my periwinkle short sleeve hoodie that is striped light and dark periwinkle and has a red rose above the right breast with a long sleeve white shirt underneath. I shove my elbow length brown hair into a messy ponytail.

"Everyone ready to go"I ask as I click the last buckly on Zack's carrier in. "We have backpacks, toys, and school supplies" Robbie lists. "Good good. Everyone to the car" I say as I pick up my keys. I lock the house behind everyone and open my cobalt blue G6. Robbie opens up the trunk and Connor and Robbie sling their backpacks in and Zack and Collin's toy bags. "Everyone pile in" I say as I finish strapping Zack's carrier in the middle. Robbie slids in up front and Connor and Collin slid in the window seats on either side. I close the door and get in the drivers' seat. "Everyone buckled,"I ask. "Yes" Robbie calls out turning back to face the front. "Then lets go" I say as I pull out of the driveway.

I pull up to the daycare center first to drop off Collin and Zack. I stop the car in a spot and turn to face my brothers. "Do you two want to go in with me" I ask the older boys. "No we'll be fine" Robbie answers. "Okay. Text me if something happens" I say as I hand Robbie his cell phone. "Yes ma'am." I unbuckle and get out. Robbie pops the trunk for me. I open the door and Collin jumps out and Connor helps him get the bags out. I quickly pull out Zack's carrier. I wait for Connor to get in then lock the doors. I sling the two bags over my shoulder and grab Collin's hand. We start towards the door. "You ready baby" I ask him as I hold the door open. I see a silver Volvo drive down the street in front of the complex containing the daycare. There are five teenagers in there staring ar me. Collin walks in and I follow the door closing behind me.

"Hello"says a lady behind the counter. "Hi" I answer politely. "Please sign in" the lady says. I release Collin's hand and grab the pen. "Have you already paid for services" the lady asks. "Yes I paid for the whole month" I answer as I set the pen down on the clipboard. The lady walks out from behind the counter and kneels down to be eye level to Collin. "Will they be this early every morning" she asks. "Yes so that I can make it to school on time" I say politely knowing her reaction. She narrows her eyes at me. "Now who are these handsome gentlemen" she asks in a babyish voice. Collin grabs my leg. "These are my little brothers Collin and Zack" I answer. Her face relaxes. "Hi Collin I'm Mrs. Almond" the lady says kindly. Collin looks up to me scared. I smile and nod then Collin relaxes and holds out his hand. The lady shakes it lightly and then stands up. "These are their bags everything has their name on it" I say before she has the chance to ask. I hand her a sleeping Zack and the bags. "Thank you and what time will you pick them up" she asks. "Five sharp" I answer. She gives me a questioning look. "My mother is single and has a job that requires hours 5 AM to 7 PM so I take care of them basically and I have a job afterschool so five sharp I will be here" I say. "Ok" she says. I bend down to face Collin. I give him a hug. "Now buddy you be a good boy and listen to everything that Mrs. Almond says" I say as I kiss his forehead. "Okay Bella" he whispers as he follows Mrs. Almond to a room behind the counter. "I love you" I smile as I turn to walk out.

The car is still there when I walk out. I let my hair down and it blows around my head. I notice a Volvo sitting in the back of the parking lot but think nothing of it. I unlock the doors and start towards the elementary school. I stop in the parking lot. There are kids everywhere. "You guys want me to go with you to meet your teachers," I ask. They nod. "Then lets go" I say as I pop the trunk. We all hop out and I lock the doors when the boys have their bags. Robbie notices a couple of sixth graders looking at me with their mouths open. He walks over and puts an arm around my waist. "Lets go" Connor says as he drags my arm towards the office.

We walk in and a lady in her late 40's sits behind the desk. I flick out my hair and walk up to her. "Hello my brothers are new here and they would like the names of their teachers" I say to catch her attention. She gasps at me and then comes back to reality. "Names please dear" she asks. "Robert and Connor Swan. Fifth and Second grade respectively" I notice she has no wedding ring on," Miss…" I trail off. "Romner" she intercedes. "Miss Romner" I finish. She bustles around to get papers. "Also if my brothers need anything you need to call my school because my mother works out of town and would not be able to make it here" I say laying down and piece of paper with my contact information on it. "Thank you dear" she says as she hands me some papers.

We walk out of the office and I take a look at the papers. "Hello" a short black haired boy says as he walks up to Robbie. He is really looking at me but Robbie didn't seem to notice that. "Robbie you have Miss Walters and Connor you have Miss Sanders" I say. "Cool I have Miss Walters too" the boy exclaims. "Would you like me to show you to our class" he asks. "Oh I'm sorry my name is Alex Ritter,"the boy said to me. "Hi these are my brothers Robert and Connor"I introduce. "Can you wait for Bella to come back from dropping off Connor" Robbie asked. "Sure I'll show you around the playground" Alex proposed. "Okay Robert I'll be back here in a few minutes" I say as I follow Connor down a hallway.

He leads me into a room labeled "Miss Sander's stars." He pulls me in and we are met by a 5'5" tan lady with dark brown haid to her shoulders. "Hi I'm Miss Sander. Can I help you" she asks me. "Hi well this is my brother Connor he is a new student here" I said. Connor was already almost bouncing off the wall. "Connor be polite and say hi to your new teacher" I scolded in a gentle voice. Connor stepped in front of me. "I'm very sorry for my rude behavior. I'm Connor Swan it's nice to meet you" Connor said. "It's very nice to meet you two" Miss Sander's replied. A little boy with light brown hair ran up to Connor. "I can show you your locker if you wanna" the boy said. Connor nodded vigoriously and ran after the boy. I looked up at his teacher. I was most likely older than she was. "Hi I'm Bella Swan Connor's older sister. Just a little notice Connor can be a prankster so don't be afraid to call me personally" I said as I handed her a piece of paper with my cell phone number on it. "Good to know. I have many pranksters in here, but I had older brothers I'm not afraid to deal with it" she reassured me. "Okay well have a good day and I will be back to pick him up and I would prefer it if you told me how he was"I asked. "Can do," she said as she turned to her desk. Connor ran back over and gave me a hug. "Bye buddy I love you" I whispered so I wouldn't embarrass him. "Love you too Bella" he whispered back. I stood up. "Have a good day" I said to Miss Sanders as I walked out of the room.

I walked back to the front of the office where I saw Robbie out on the playground with Alex. I stepped out and they came walking towards me. "You ready" I asked. Robbie nodded and Alex led the way. He led us to a classroom where a young teacher was setting up books. I knocked on the door and she looked up. Alex left and Robbie and I stepped forward into the room. "Hello" the teacher said as she looked up. She straightend out and walked forward to meet us. "Hi this is my brother Robert," I said. "Hello Robert" the teacher answered. "I'm Miss Walters," she said holding her hand out to Robbie. He shook it lightly and said hello. She shook my hand as I forced a little extra heat to my cold skin. "I'm Robert Swan" Robbie introduced himself. Miss Walters nodded her head. "Well Robert you can go back out to recess before the bell rings" she said. "Actually I'd prefer to wait outside so I can say goodbye to Bella if that is okay with you" Robbie asked. "Of course" Miss Walters nodded. Robbie left and closed the door behind him.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan Robert's older sister" I introduced. "Hi is there anything I should know about Robert" Miss Walters asked. "Not really he is normally very polite and is a helper if you ever need help" I said. "Well it will be nice to have a gentleman in the class" she smiled. "I'm sure it will be," I said. "If anything ever happens and you need to call me Robert has my cell phone number but here it is anyway. My mother works out of town so I am the contact but you shouldn't need it," I said as I handed her the sheet of paper with my information on it. "Thank you" she said as she took it. "Well have a nice day,"I said as I walked out. Robbie was in the hallway leaning against the lockers.

"Bye Robbie have a good day," I said as I gave him a hug. "Bye Bella you have a good day too" he said, "And if any of the boys start looking at you. You better tell me so I can show 'em what happens when they mess with Robert Swan's big sister" he threatened. I had to laugh at his efforts to be threatening. "I'll be sure to tell you" I laughed giving him one last quick hug. "Bye Bells" he said as he walked out the doors. I followed him out but parted when I started for my car.

I drove back to the house and quickly altered my jeans. I grabbed my black cord material messenger bag and locked the house up once more. I started towards Forks High School.

I pulled into the lot and parked near the doors to the office. I locked my car and walked towards the office. I noticed everyone watch me. I opened the door and quickly ducked in. I finished slipping the bag over my shoulder and walked up to the desk. "Hi I'm Ms. Cope can I help you," the lady behind the counter asked. "Hi. Yes I'm Bella Swan. A new student"I answered politely. She stared and then started getting my paperwork. I flicked my hair around my shoulders and undid my coat. It was mildly warm out for a human because every type of weather felt warm to me. "Yes here is your schedule and your teachers need to sign this she said handing me a stack of papers. "Thank you"I said as I shoved them into my bag.

I looked at the schedule and noticed I had English. A boy with blonde hair and boyish features walked up to me. "Hi I'm Mike Newton but I'm sure you already know this" he said proudly. I thought for a minute. "No I only know you because I'm your parents new employee," I said as I stalked off to the English building. _Great new beginning I've been at school five minutes and already have a boy who wants to do more than date me. Just great._

Edward's Point of View

"Come on guys lets go already" I called up the stairs to my family. Today was the first day back from April break. I wanted to see if all of the student body was still there because I had caught the scent of a new vampire in town. They had a mouthwatering scent. It was odd because they are a vampire but it still caught my fancy. "Fine Edward we're coming"Alice half giggled half sighed. "Guys please think appropriately" I begged as Jasper and Alice came down the stairs. "Emmett! Rosalie! Edward is planning on leaving you here if you don't come down now," Alice shouted up the stairs. I heard groaning and then Rosalie and Emmett materialized at the foot of the stairs. "Let's go already" I moaned as I ran out the door.

We were driving down the road when Alice all of a sudden said,"Look out your right windows" We all followed orders and looked. A girl about my age was carrying a baby carrier and holding the door open for a little brown haired boy. She saw us staring but followed the little boy in the daycare center. "Pull in Edward" Alice commanded. I did as she said and pulled into the back square of the lot. _She's too young to have children._ A lady thought. "Hello" the lady said. I started to search for the girl's voice but couldn't recognize it. There was a baby boy dreaming and a three-year old boy thinking of playing with his trucks and then the receptionist, but according to my power the girl was not there. "Hi" she answered politely. The girl introduced her brothers. _Good she is way too young and adorable to have two children. _The lady thought. The girl just finished telling the lady her designated pick up time. "Ok" the lady answered. The girl kneeled down and gives the little boy a hug. "Now buddy you be good and do everything Mrs. Almond says" the girl instructed as she kissed the boy on his forehead. "Okay Bella" the little boy said as he followed the lady into another room. "I love you" I barely heard her say through the little boys mind. All I could tell from the lady's mind was that the girl was pretty cute. I never actually got to see her face but the lady's mind kept saying she was adorable.

The girl walks out of the lobby. She lets her brown hair out of its messy ponytail and her hair blows away from us in the wind. She looks at us but shrugs. She enters a blue G6 where two other boys are waiting. "Okay Edward we wait any longer and she will think you're stalking her" Alice giggled. "Hey you're the one who told me to pull in," I say as I go the opposite direction of the girl's car.

We arrive at school early. About thrity five minutes later a blue G6 pulled in the lot near the front office. The same girl steps out and Alice squealed quietly. "What" everyone asks her? "When I ask her to come over later she'll say yes," Alice said happily. I rolled my eyes at her and went back to watching the new girl. She stepped into the office and out of my sight. _You're getting obsessive already._ Jasper thought. "Shut up" I muttered.

Ten minutes later the girl stepped out of the office and looked at her schedule. Mike Newton walked up to her. "Hi I'm Mike Newton but I'm sure you already know this" Newton said proudly. _She better because she's my future girlfriend._ "No I only know you because I'm your parents new employee," the girl said as she stalked off towards the English building. My family snickered quietly._ Well better for her. She's lucky enough to see more of me. Score one for the best Newton brother._ Mike chanted in his head. I snickered even more.

"Come on we're gonna be late for class if we don't hurry" Alice said. I left the side of my car to leave my siblings to say goodbye to their spouses alone. I walked towards the math building and then it dawned on me I couldn't read her mind. I walked into my Triginometry class and took my seat. This was going to get frustrating fast.

Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If you are reading this I thank you. If you could please review and tell me your ideas or where you think the story should head that would be much appreciated. Again I thank any of you who thought to read my story. This is my first so please give me your honest opinion of my writing style without the sugar coating and if I get any reviews I will think about updating soon.

_Thanks again,_

_Kara (dreamstar1995)_

_Enjoy and God Bless you all!!!_


	3. Meetings

I thank everyone for the previous reviews. Thanks again. And to reward those kind enough here is chapter two.

_Enjoy and God Bless,_

_Kara (dreamstar1995)_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Bella's POV

My first four classes went by without trouble. I started towards Spanish and I caught scent of the other vampires. I smelled a little harder. _There is more than one._ I hurried into my class and properly introduced my self to the teacher in Spanish as she asked. I was fluent in Spanish, French, German, Italian, and Japanese so that was no problem. She agreed to let me be a student helper.

"Okay Miss Swan" she said as she handed me back my slip. "You may take your seat in the back next to Mr. Cullen and Mr. Hale" she said in Spanish. "Gracias" I reply and follow orders. I walked back to where the teacher pointed to. _They are the other vampires._ My mind screamed. I sat down next to Mr. Hale and set down the book the teacher gave me. The bell would ring in a few minutes so before the two boys could talk to me I turned my eyes a deep sea blue. I hoped they wouldn't know the difference. "Hello are you new here" the blonde asked from my left. I turned and smiled smally. "Yes my family just moved here" I answered trying to hide my teeth. "Well I'm Jasper Hale and this is Emmett Cullen my brother" Jasper introduced. "Nice to meet you both" I replied. "I'm Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella"I said as I shook Jasper's outstretched hand.

The bell rang and I returned my attention to the front and took notes like a good student. Class passed quickly and I wanted to get out before they got to ask anymore questions. Three girls walked up to me. A blonde ditzy looking one was twirling her hair and looking beyond me and smiling at some boy. I heard his heart speed up. "I'm Lauren Mallory" the blonde said. "Bella Swan" I said to the group. Lauren started giggling at the boy behind me. "Bye guys" she said. "I'm Jessica" a short brunette said as if she was the best thing ever to happen on this Earth. I supressed a laugh at the thought. "And I'm Angela" a nice looking girl who was just a couple inches shorter than me. I could tell from the way she spoke she was a very kind person.

"Yeah well I have to go reapply my makeup so bye" Jessica said as she stalked off. "Do you want me to show you where the lunch room is" Angela asked. "Sure I'd love that" I said as we walked out of the Language building. I saw Jasper with a short dark haired girl and Emmett was wrapped around a gorgeous blonde. Then there was a bronze haired boy leaning up against the silver Volvo. I growled too low for Angela to hear. I dropped my book so I could listen a little to their conversation.

"Edward have you ever heard of a blue eyed vampire" Jasper asked. "No topaz, red, or black"bronze haired boy replied. "Well we met Eddie's girlfriend before him and she is way too good for him" Emmett said. I heard the group laugh quietly. "Here let me help you with that" Angela asked. I picked the book up and smiled. "No I have it" I said as I followed her into the cafeteria. "Well you could sit with me and Ben if you want" Angela proposed. "Thanks that sounds great" I answered. "Okay well I'll go tell Ben"Angela said, "You can just get in line." I stepped into line and a minute later a small hand was placed on my back.

I turned and saw the little dark haired girl smiling brightly. I looked and saw Jasper staring at me. The rest of her family was already at the table and were watching me. "Hi," she said, "I'm Alice." I smiled smally. "Bella" I said as I picked up a salad. I paid for my food and started towards Angela and a short dark haired boy who I assumed was Ben. Alice grabbed my elbow and I spun around. "Yes" I asked politely. "Well I was wondering if you and your family would like to come over for dinner tonight" she asked. "Umm…um… sorry my parents aren't going to be home tonight. I have to babysit sorry." I said as I turned to leave.

Alice looked like she spaced out for a second. I set my tray down at the nearest table and placed my hands lightly on Alice's upper arms. "Alice are you okay" I asked. She didn't respond. I took one step with my hands still on her arms and led her to Jasper. "I'm really sorry if I said something. A person as friendly as her probably isn't used to having people decline her offers. Sorry." I whispered to Jasper as I retreated when she was safely in his hands.

I went back to the table I had set my tray on and grabbed it and went to sit across from Angela and Ben. "What was that about" Angela asked. "Uh…Alice invited me to her house but I'm babysitting tonight so I had to decline" I said. "Who do you babysit for" Angela asked suddenly intrigued. "Just my little brothers" I answered nonchalantly. I picked up my fork and stabbed some leafy greens. I raised it to my mouth, but before I closed my mouth I made it disappear and set it back in the bowl. I pretended to chew and swallow. They seemed to buy it that I was eating so we just continued the conversation. "I babysit my little brothers too" Angela said happy. I smiled. "How many do you have" I laughed thinking back on all the pranks my brothers and I pulled when my mother was still alive and I was still human.

"My little brothers are twins but that's it" Angela laughed probably thinking along the same lines as myself. "Wow they have to be a handful" I giggled. "Yeah they are but I love 'em all the same" Angela nodded trying to get over her laughing attack. "How many do you have" Angela asked. I smiled thinking of my brother's faces, but when I came to Connor I got this bad feeling in my gut. "I have four little brothers" I smiled refocusing my distant attention on Angela. "What ages" Angela almost gasped. "Ten, seven, three, and four months" I laughed at her expression.

"And they all listen to you" Angela asked in disbelief. I nodded. "How" Angela breathed out. "See my dad died and my mom works long hours so I kind of am my brothers mom. But we have an understanding that I will be fun and crazy when it is appropriate as I expect of them, and I will have them obey the rules precisely when needed" I said. "And that works" Angela asked. I nodded again. "Well it works to a certain point and then there is times when I have to be tough, but they understand that I love them all the same" I answered. I pulled my book bag up to the table and shoved my Spanish textbook in.

"Isabella Swan please contact the school office immeadiately" an announcement came over the loud speaker. "Oh no" I muttered standing up. "See you guys later" I said as I dashed at a fast human pace out the door. I slipped on my jacket and buttoned it up. I ran towards the office. "Yes" I said as I walked up to the desk. "You have a phone call from Forks Elementary School" Ms. Cope said as she led me back to the phones. I picked up the phone she pointed to and said "Hello." "Hello Miss Swan there was an issue with your brothers and we would like you to come see them but for them to remain in class for the day" a man said. "Of course I will be right there" I said. I put the phone down on the cradle and walked towards the front door.

"Here dear you can have a pass slip to get back into class" Ms. Cope said as she signed a slip of paper. "Thank you" I said as I took the paper and dashed out the door. I ran towards my car and drove smoothly out of the parking lot. I pulled up to the school in a few minutes and walked towards the office.

I breezed through the door and was met by both of my brothers sitting in chairs in the front of the main office. I walked towards them and crouched down in a catchers stance in front of them. I stroked Connor's cheek, "Baby what happened" I asked. I looked to Robbie. "Well to tell the truth Connor actually didn't do anything this time" he smiled and patted Connor on the shoulder. "Go on"I urged. "Well some kid played a prank on the teacher and blamed Connor" Robbie finished. I turned to Connor, "Connor is that what really happened" I asked. He started to cry. I stood up and pulled him on my lap next to Robbie. "Shh baby, I'm not upset, but please tell me what happened" I said softly. I wrapped my arms around Connor as he laid his head on my shoulder.

"Well I was up sharpening my pencil and then a boy named Masen ran up and erased the board when the teacher wasn't looking. And when she noticed I was walking back to my seat and then Masen said it was me when the teacher asked who did it" he sniffed. "Its okay baby as long as you're telling me the truth" I cooed. He stuck both pinkies up and I latched my cold fingers to his warm ones. We twisted our hands and kissed the others and nodded. "I promise" he said smiling. That was my brothers and my handshake. I smiled "Then I believe you now let me go talk to the principal" I said as I stood up. "That won't be necessary" a large man said smiling. "Boys you can go back to class" he said. I let down Connor and kissed his forehead and gave Robbie a quick hug as they left.

"Honey do you take care of them or do they have parents" he asked. "I take care of them during the day, my mother is a single parent and works long hours out of town" I answered as I smoothed my coat. "You have very lovely brothers" he said as he started to turn. "Thank you" I said as I walked out. I walked towards my car. I noticed a silver Volvo in the back of the lot where the teachers were designated to park. _Okay either they are stalking me or I was just too stupid to ever realize how popular Volvo's are._ I said as I started my car and went back to school.

When I reclaimed my spot the bell had just rang to end lunch. I walked towards the science building and joined the crowd of students.

Edward's POV

I was walking away from my car when everyone came towards me. "Hey Eddie Jasper and I met your girlfriend" Emmett laughed. "Shut up" I hissed. "Edward have you ever heard of a blue eyed vampire" Jasper asked. "No topaz, red, or black" I answered. "Well we met Eddie's girlfriend and she is way too good for him" Emmett almost shouted. They all laughed at me. _Honestly the girl has these deep blue eyes but she has no heartbeat and is as cold as us._ Jasper thought. I shrugged and started towards the cafeteria.

_Okay I'll go ask her now. She is a poor sport._ Alice mentally whined. She started towards the new girl her usually perky self. Alice put a hand on the girls back. The girl looked at all of us assessing her every move. The girl turned and smiled smally at Alice._ There Edward bask in her glow. Finally a good enough view for you to see how hot she is. You owe me._ Alice cackled in her mind. "Hi I'm Alice" Alice said happily. "Bella" the girl said as she put a salad on her tray. She paid for her food and started towards a table probably figuring Alice left. Wouldn't she like that, well learn from my mistakes there is no getting rid of Alice.

Alice grabbed her right elbow and the girl turned. "Yes" the girl asked politely. "Well I was wondering if you and your family would like to come over for dinner tonight" Alice asked. "Umm…um…my parents aren't going to be tonight. I have to babysit sorry." She said as she turned to leave.

Alice launched into a vision and Bella panicked. She set her tray down on the nearest table and lightly gripped Alice's upper arms. "Alice are you okay" she asked worried. Alice didn't acknowledge her. Then she led Alice to Jasper and said, "I'm really sorry if I said something. A girl as friendly as her probably isn't used to people declining on her. Sorry" she whispered to Jasper as she walked away.

She picked up her tray and sat at a table across from a girl Angela and her boyfriend Ben. She at least picked the nicest people to be friends with. The girls started talking and Bella picked up her fork. Alice and Jasper joined us at the table. "This'll be good" Emmett laughed. She lifted the fork to her mouth with salad leaves on it. She closed her mouth but the food landed back in the bowl. Angela and Ben didn't seem to notice. She pretended to chew. "Whoa" Emmett whispered. I laughed. Not much left my brother speechless.

_Edward did you see my vision._ Alice mentally asked. I nodded and gave her a look that read "Duh." _Alice was driving to a new house. She pulled into the driveway. She knocked on the door and Bella answered it. She had a black and navy bandana around her head jean overalls on and had paint splattered on her face. It was about one in the afternoon so it was the weekend. She was smiling as a three year old came up behind her and grabbed her leg. Her smile faded as she noted who it was. The vision faded out._ _What does it mean_. Alice asked. I shrugged and then "Isabella Swan please contact the school office immeadiately." The principal said.

She ducked out the door and ran at a fast human pace to the office. "Go resume your stalker duties" Alice giggled in my ear. I got up and followed Bella to Forks Elementary School. She ran into the office and I saw in the mind of the principal her crouching down in front of two boys. The younger started to cry. She scooped him and gave him a hug. The boy said something but I couldn't make out what. The little one held up both pinkies and she latched fingers with him. Their hands twisted and the kissed the others hand. She smiled and the boy said, "I promise." She stood up and the principal said they were fine. She kissed the little ones head and gave the older a hug.

She walked out of the office and towards her car. She saw my car and shook her head. _Oh what I wouldn't give to be able to read her mind._ She drove back to school and I followed farther away. The bell rang and I joined my siblings on the way to their afternoon classes. She started towards the science building and I groaned internally. "Bye Edward have fun" Alice giggled. I groaned out loud this time. I followed Bella into my advanced biology class.

Bella's POV

I walked up to the teacher. "Hello" he said as he took my slip and signed it. "You can take a seat next to Mr. Cullen" Mr. Molina said pointing to the only empty seat in the second row of lab tables on the right side of the classroom. "Thank you" I said as he handed me my book. I started towards the seat and quickly changed my eye color again. I sat the book on the table and took my seat. I decided to brown my skin a little too.

"Hello" a musical voice said. I turned and was awestruck. I composed my features before he caught them and smiled smally. "Hello" I answered. "I'm Edward Cullen you're new here aren't you" he said. I nodded. "Yes I'm Bella Swan" I answered. "Nice to meet you Bella" he laughed. "You're Jasper, Alice, and Emmett's brother aren't you" I asked an obvious question since he got to ask an obvious question. "Oh and Rosalie is the blonde right" I asked. He nodded and smiled uneasily. "All of your family are gorgeous" I said as the bell rang. I turned forward and started to take notes. The class flew by and then the bell rang. I stood up and started towards gym.

"Hey Bella" Mike called out. I stopped and watched him run to me. "Hey" I answered. Mike caught up and we started walking towards the gym. He introduced me to Coach Clapp and he gave me the girls uniform to change into. I walked into the locker room and changed into the little black cotton short and gray t-shirt with the school spartan logo. I walked out and ran into Rosalie. "Sorry" I said immeadiately. I was taller than her by an inch or two. "Oh whatever" she muttered.

I walked in the gym and Coach yelled, "MILE DAY." Everyone started running and I kept a slow pace through the whole thing and still came first. I started to walk the cool down lap. Rosalie walked up next to me. "So why'd you say no to Alice" she asked. "Well I can't tonight my parents aren't going to be home and I have to babysit" I said sticking to my earlier lie. "Sure you are" she said as she continued walking. I sat down after finishing my lap. I had done the mile in seven minutes and thirty-two seconds. The coach walked over and said I could change.

I got back into my skinny jeans and hoodie and white shirt. I grabbed my book bag and walked out to my car. Edward knocked into me, but I didn't fall. "Hello" I said as I took a step back from him. I heard giggling and laughing. I turned to see Alice clutching Jasper for support and Emmett with his hand over his mouth. "Well Rosalie will be a while. She was walking her fourth of twenty laps in the mile when I left so see you all tomorrow" I said as I finished walking to my car. Edward had gone back to join his family in watching me leave. I had ten minutes til' I got Connor and Robbie. So I drove to the store to get things for tonights dinner of spaghetti. I paid for my items and started towards the school.

I pulled in the parking lot and got out to sit on my hood. I pulled out Romeo and Juliet for English and started reading. All of a sudden two little arms wrapped around my waist. I looked down and saw Connor. "Hey little man" I said as I picked him up and balanced him on one hip. Robbie came out a few minutes later. "Bella" he said as he ran to me. "Hey babes" I said as I wrapped him in a hug as well. "Lets go home" I said as I shoved their backpacks in the trunk and drove with Connor on my lap. The Volvo was in the back of the lot again. _I guess it is one of the teachers._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_Thank you all who read this. Please review and tell me what you thought._

_Thanks,_

_Kara_

_God Bless You_


	4. Breakin

Thanks to all who reviewed. I will greatly take into consideration all the constructive criticism I received. I smile knowing that I am entertaining people.

_God Bless You All,_

_Kara_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Edward's POV

Bella drove to the Elementary School and I followed her. It was like she had a magnetic pull for me. "Why is she here?" Rosalie asked longingly. "This is where she was earlier" I answered. "That doesn't answer my question" Rosalie replied sassily. "How about this: I have no idea. So ask Mrs. Physic Whitlock over there" I said frustrated as I jabbed a finger at Alice, who was sitting on Jasper's lap in the backseat giggling.

Bella got out of her car and started reading our English assignment while she sat on her hood. A few minutes later and little boy with the same color hair as Bella ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She lifted the book to see who was touching her. She immeadiately smiled and said, "Hey little man" as she picked him up. She balanced him on one hip and settled back onto the hood. Another boy a few years older with light brown hair ran towards her. "Bella" he said when he reached her. "Hey babes" she answered as she gave him a hug. "Let's go home," Bella said as she walked to the back of her car and threw the boys backpacks in her trunk. She got in the front seat and pulled out of the lot. I noted the younger boy was sitting on her lap. Bella looked straight at me, but did nothing.

I stared after her. The world around me seemed to fade into nothingness. I could hear my siblings mumbling around me. Finally, Emmett grabbed my hair and pulled my head back to hit the headrest of my seat. "What the heck" I shouted. "Dude she's been gone for five minutes. Drive" he shouted in my ear. I sighed and started the car.

Bella's POV

I looked at the clock. "Okay boys it's 2:45. I will be home around 5:30. I want homework done by the time I'm home with Zack and Collin," I said driving through Forks. I turned into our subdivision. "And then when I get home. I will make dinner and you can tell me all about your day" I said happily. I pulled in our driveway and stopped the car. "Okay Robbie you have your cell. You can call or text me if you need me. I love two." I said as I locked the front door behind them.

I drove up to Newton's Outdoors Outfitters. "Well here goes nothing" I muttered as I walked up to the door. "Hello" an older lady with blonde hair to the middle of her back greeted me. "Hi I'm Bella Swan. I'm the new employee" I explained. "Oh of course. Here let me show you around" she said. I shrugged out of my coat and set it on the stool the lady pointed out. The lady I learned was Mrs. Newton. She showed me around and told me to take over the register. I did so and only two customers came in the whole time, and I helped them pick out boots and a tent.

It was now 5 o'clock and Mrs. Newton said I could go. I clocked out and slid into my coat. "Bye Mrs. Newton I'll see you tomorrow" were my parting words. I walked out and smelled the vampire smell from school. I think it was Edward, but I hadn't paid enough attention at school to be sure. I shrugged it off and walked to my car.

I drove to the daycare center and walked in. "Bella" Collin called out happily. "Hey baby" I said as I dropped to my knees. Mrs. Almond opened the child gate holding the boy's bags and Zack's carrier in her hands. Collin ran into my open arms. "I missed you Bella, but I had fun with Mrs. Almond" he said in his cutest three year old voice. "I missed you too baby" I said as I took the bags. "Thank you" I said as I took Zack's carrier from Mrs. Almond. "They were very good today," Mrs. Almond said. I smiled and left the building.

I made sure everyone was strapped in and drove home. I unlocked the door and Robbie and Connor were watching cartoons. "Okay guys I'm home," I shouted as I relocked the door. Robbie walked out of the family room and took Zack from me. "Thank you" I said. I followed Robbie into the family room. "How does spaghetti sound?" I asked. They all nodded vigorously. "Okay it should be ready in about ten minutes," I said.

I began making the spaghetti with my mind while I helped Robbie get Zack out of his carrier and into his vibrating chair. "Bella" Connor said. I turned to him. "Yes" I asked. "I love you," he said. I stood for a minute then moved at vampire speed to scoop him up in my lap. "Thank you sweetie" I said as I ran my hand through his longish hair. "How was your day Bella" Robbie asked. "Good" I answered. "Tell us more" Connor whined.

We sat on the couch for ten more minutes talking about my day until I said that dinner was ready. "Connor and I will set the table" Robbie volunteered. "Okay" I said as I carried a sleeping Zack into the kitchen. The boys set the table quickly and I served them their food. "So now that you know about my day how was yours" I asked as I started Zack's bottle. "GREAT" all three boys shouted. "Why?" I asked curious. "Well I have a buncha friends in my class" Connor said. "I do too and I really like my teacher" Robbie said. "Well that's good" I said. Zack woke up momentarily and I gave him his bottle fast. "I never asked did any of the boys hit on you" Robbie asked suddenly serious. "Robbie" I exclaimed. "What I wanna know" he defended. "Yes there was one" I answered. "Who?" Robbie growled. "Relax and eat" I laughed. He had been spending too much time around me.

After dinner I quickly did the dishes and settled in to check the boy's homework. I finished quickly and went to watch cartoons with the boys. "You guys had none wrong on your homework" I said incredulously as Robbie shifted to lay his head on my shoulder. The boys later fell asleep all over me. Collin was on my lap curled up to my chest. Connor was on my right with his legs over my lap and Robbie was on my left with his head on my shoulder.

Edward's POV

"Carlisle this is where her smell leads" I said as I jerked my head towards a house with a blue G6 parked in front of it. _Alice was right you are turning into a protective pursuer. Well those were her words. I would choose stalker, hunter, or chaser._ Emmett mentally laughed. I hissed at him and walked up to the front window. Bella was sitting in the middle of the couch with boys laying all over her. Emmett started to crack up. _Talk about being a low life. She's been reduced to a teddy bear. _Bella stood up and carried the second youngest boy up the stairs. "Like you" I hissed. As I watched Bella return and picked a baby up out of a swinging chair. I climbed up the side of the house and looked in a window. It was the baby's room. "Good night Zack" she whispered as she kissed her finger and touched the baby's forehead.

She left the room, lightly closing the door. I fell to the ground next to Carlisle. _Emmett left._ Carlisle thought. I nodded knowingly. I turned my attention back to Bella. She picked up the next youngest and ran upstairs at vampire speed. She returned a minute later and carried up the oldest. "Carlisle you can go" I whispered. He turned and ran into the woods across the street. I waited a few more minutes and Bella didn't come down. I decided it would be okay to go in and look around.

I slid open the middle bay window that led right into the living room. I look around. The house was very neat. There were a few boxes in the corner. I walked over to a bookcase next to the couch. The bottom shelf was all picture books. The top three shelves were all novels and history books. In the entry way to the room I saw something very unexpected. The TV was mounted in the corner off the ceiling, but underneath it on both sides of the entryway are shelves. These shelves are simply full of music. Under the left of the bay window is a music system that is almost as complex as mine is. I turn back to the books. All of Shakespeare, Charles Dickens, Jane Austen, and the Bronte sisters. Then there are the random history journals that Jasper would find exciting.

There is a loud bang. I turn to see Bella up against the wall in front of the stairs. "How did you get in here" she gasps. "Sorry I didn't hear you come down" I say looking down at the floor. "You still didn't answer my question" she demands, "How did you get in here?" "The window" I say with a smile at how much of a stalker I sound like right now. "Oh. As long as I didn't leave the door unlocked." She says as she steps away from the wall. "So for what reason exactly did you decide to break into my house," she asked as her book bag flew to her from the coffee table. "Uhhh…. I thought you were upstairs for the night" I answered truthfully as I watched her retrieve the bag from mid air. "You know you're not very good at the whole question and answer process" she sighs. I chuckled.

Three of her schoolbooks land on the table. Three journals open on top of them and three pens levitate above the journals. Then strangely they start her homework. "How are you doing that?" I ask distracted. "Don't really know I just can" she answers warily. "Where are your parents?" I ask. "Not home" she answers fast. "You can sit if you want," she says as she leaves the room for a minute. I look to where Bella was standing a minute ago as I sit on the couch. She appears next to me in a second. "Sorry I had to make sure I didn't wake my brothers up" she explained quickly.

"You aren't very descriptive with your answers to questions" I shot back. "Well I'm sorry that your incompetence to answer my questions has affected your answers" she answered sassily. "Touche" I laugh quietly. Bella walked over and sat next to me on the fourperson couch. I look at the coffee table and her books are closed. "I'm done," she said as she followed my gaze. "So why are you here" she asked. I look into her now topaz with lavendar and sea blue rimmed eyes. For a minute I got lost in them. "I wanted to make sure our identity wasn't in jeopardy" I answered while I tried to recover from her calming gaze. "Well I won't tell anyone. You can leave" she replied.

"Okay" I croak out as she smiles lightly at my most likely uncomposed face. She stands and the books fly into her book bag. The door and window both open. "Which would you like to use. The door or the window" she asked smiling wider. I am struck speechless again. "The door will be fine" I manage. She laughs in her low soprano voice and it's like the rest of the world melted away. She walks to the door thus allowing me to recompose myself. "Then I will see you tomorrow at school" she answered politely. "Of course" I answered as I ducked out the door.

When I get home its about five in the morning. I head upstairs to change. I see Alice lying across Jasper's lap on the top step of the staircase that leads to my floor. "What did you find out?" Alice asked. "Not quite sure, but she is sassy" I say as I jump over them. _Can I talk to her today and ask her to come over again._ Alice asked. "Sure Alice like I have a say in what you do and don't do" I said condescendingly as I swung my door closed behind me.

I walked over and stretched out along my black leather couch. What just happened? Why did I totally loose composure in front of her? She has beautiful eyes. I wonder if that is their real color? Why do I feel so different around her? Then it dawned on me. Do I like her? Do I want her as more than a friend? All these questions flitted around my mind. I groaned. I was getting a vampire headache. I walked to my closet and threw on black slacks and a dark blue, long sleeve shirt.

There is a song that just started nagging at my mind so I walk down to the piano to unclog my thoughts. I walk down stairs and block out my family's thoughts. There my piano stands the one thing I can eject my true feelings to. I sit down on the bench and a soothing song makes its way into the surrounding air by the way of my fingers flying over the keys. A lullaby. That is a very rare style for me. I shrug and let the notes make their way across the keys.

Bella's POV

Edward just left and I close the door quietly. He was slightly infuriating with all his distracted answers to my questions, or lack there of, would be a better way to phrase it. I walk up stairs to pick out my clothes for the day. I walk into my room and close the door. I fall back onto my celurean blue goose feather comforter. I throw my arm over my eyes. Suddenly, I hear my door swing open. I move my arm to see Collin in his blue with little bugs patterned pajamas. He is carrying a teddy bear in his arm, and there are tears falling down his face.

I bolt up right. "Whats wrong baby" I ask as I run over to him at vampire speed and scoop him up. "I had a bad dream" he mumbles. "How about you sleep in my room for a few hours." I propose. He nodded and yawned at the same time. I had to laugh at that. I walk over to my king size bed and lay him under the covers. I layed down next to him, on top of the covers, and started to stroke his hair. "Do you want to tell me what your dream was about" I asked him. "Well… there was two men and a lady with bright red hair… and they were chasing me… and I fell… and screamed…and then I woke up" he started to sob again. "Shh baby its okay. It was just a dream" I whispered in his ear. He nodded and then his eyes fluttered closed.

I kept stroking his hair for another twenty minutes or so and hummed softly in his ear. When I was sure he was asleep I got up and walked to my closet. "Let's see" I muttered to myself. I picked out some other dark blue skinny jeans, a plain smoky gray t-shirt, and a dark jean cropped vest. "Good enough" I whispered as I changed quickly into the new clothing. I walked out and looked at the clock. 6:45. 15 minutes til' I wake the boys up. "Bella" Collin whispers. "I'm right here baby" I answer quietly.

Collin sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Can I help you make breakfast" he asked. I nodded. "As long as you get dressed first" I bargained. "Okay" Collin said as he jumped off my big bed and pulled me out of my room. I pulled him out some light jeans and a green shirt that looked like it had a white shirt underneath it. The green material had two trucks colliding into each other. I left him to change while I went downstairs to make breakfast.

After everyone had eaten and was dressed, I dropped them all off. When I was at the daycare center and the elementary school there was a silver Volvo there. "I honestly fell like I'm getting stalked" I laughed to myself. But shrugged it off when I got to school. I passed the Cullens who were all talking in front of the Volvo. I buttoned up the top button of my jacket and patted my bag as I passed. I felt very awkward by Edward knowing he had probably seen me with the boys. "Hey Bella" Angela called out. I waved and started towards her.

"Hey guys" I said as I approached Ben, Jessica, a boy named Eric, and another boy named Tyler, Lauren, Jessica, and Angela. "Hey I like your coat" Jessica said as I closed the circle of friends. "Thanks" I said awkwardly. "Where'd you get it" Lauren asked. "I got it back in Portland before we moved here" I answered. "Oh" she answered. I looked down at my dark jean ballet flats. "Yeah" I mumbled. Then the warning bell rang. "Bella" a freshman called. The rest of my friends left. I turned to face the little blonde girl that I towered over. "Yes" I asked friendly. No need to make the poor girl any more scared than she looked. She held out a little envelope to me. I took it lightly and she stood there. "If I need to I can deliver a message myself" I said as I turned on my heel.

I walked towards the English building. I walked into my homeroom/first period and took my seat. I opened the little envelope. It read:

_Dear Bella,_

_My mother, Esme, would like to invite your whole family to dinner. We would love it if you would meet our family. Please let us know if you can and will be able to come._

_Sincerely,_

_Alice Cullen_

I sighed. They're never gonna give up are they? I mentally slapped myself for picking Forks. We did not need a repeat of what happened in Mobile. I shook my head as if to shake the thoughts from my head. "Miss Swan" the teacher said calling me out of my trance. "Should and ought are modals" I answered. "Very good" the teacher said. I rolled my eyes and paid attention the rest of the class period. The bell finally rang and I collected my stuff. But when I turned to stand up Alice was standing there.

"Hi" she said her usual perky self. "Has anyone ever told you're like a three year old after drinking a cup of Starbucks coffee" I laughed remembering when Robbie had once accidentally gotten into mom's coffee. "And trust me I have seen that" I laughed again. "No never heard that one before" she smiled. My smile faded when I realized what she came for. I walked past her and out the door. "So did you get my note" she asked me as I headed towards my next class. "Yes I got it," I said, as I was about to open the door. "And" she squealed. "How about Friday" I sighed. "Okay I'll ask Esme," she said calmly.

I took the last step and touched the door. "So what did you do last night" she asked like we had been friends for years. "What? Having Edward break into my house isn't enough information" I asked sassily as I walked into my classroom. I walked to my seat and sat down. She looked livid. As soon as the bell rang Mrs. Shapiro started our history lesson.

I made it through the other three morning classes without event. I met Angela as I walked to lunch. "Hey so what are you doing tonight" she asked. "Babysitting" we answered at the same time. We broke out laughing. I straightened out when we passed the Cullens who were all staring at me interact with a human. "Yeah why do you ask" I chuckled a few times. "I wanted to know if you wanted to bring your brothers over and then Ben is coming over, too, to help me babysit and we could just have one big play date" Angela said. I thought about it for a minute. "I'd have to ask my brothers, but yeah that sounds like fun. As long as we won't be interrupting anything," I asked. "No just babysitting" Angela smiled. We entered the cafeteria and when I turned I saw the Cullens staring at me. I smiled and closed the door.

Alice's POV

_He what? He broke into her house? Edward are you listening you stupid, evil, menacing, stalking vampire. If she doesn't want to be friends because she thinks we're stalkers I will personally I tear you to shreds and burn them. And all with a smile on my face. You hear me._ I mentally screamed in my head for Edward. I turn to walk to my class. _You better apologize._ I smiled when I saw him apologizing.

Edward's POV

_He what? He broke into her house? Edward are you listening you stupid, evil, menacing, stalking vampire. If she doesn't want to be friends because she thinks we're all stalkers I will personally tear you to shreds and burn them. And all with a smile on my face. You hear me. _Alice screamed at me. I shuddered when I saw her vision of her standing before a fire with a smile. I quickly made up my mind to apologize. _You better apologize_. She relaxed and walked into her class. I relaxed knowing I was safe for now.

Bella walked out of the English building with Angela. _I don't know whom I feel worse for. Angela because she has a friend that is a vampire and she doesn't know it. Or Bella because she has to feel the thirst burning down her throat._ "Hey so what are you doing tonight" Angela asked Bella. "Babysitting" they both answered at the same time. They both broke out in laughter. Bella straightened as she passed us on her way to the cafeteria. "Yeah why do you ask" she chuckled. _Gosh she has a gorgeous laugh._ "I wanted to know if you wanted to bring your brothers over and then Ben is coming over, too, to help me babysit and we could just have one big play date" Angela said. Bella thought about it for a minute. "I'd have to ask my brothers, but yeah that sounds like fun. As long as we won't be interrupting anything" Bella asked. "No just babysitting" Angela smiled.

The girls reached the cafeteria. When Bella turned around I realized we were all staring at her. "Stop" I whispered. "You are going to scare her." Bella smiled and closed the door behind herself. _She has a gorgeous smile too. _I shook my head. _I shouldn't be thinking like that._ "Come on we better get to lunch" Jasper sighed. We all nodded and headed inside.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Okay there is Chapter three. Thank you for reading. I honestly hope you are enjoying this. Sorry it took me so long. My ideas were being stubborn and didn't want to leave my head. I thank you all for being patient. I thank those who reviewed. I hope I get some more reviews. Those who brought problems to my attention I thank you, for helping impriving my writing, please let me know if I met your requests. Please review to tell me how I am doing. I will hopefully update again by this weekend. Thanks to my readers and reviewers. May God Bless you all!!!! Enjoy!!!!

_Thanks again,_

_Kara_

_God Bless_


	5. Interrogations

Thanks for all the reviews. My parents were quite scared by my reaction. First, I started crying because all the compliments you guys gave me made my heart jump for joy. Secondly, I had an Alice moment. I started skipping, cartwheeling, giggling, and singing every song imaginable around the house. So I thank you all so much. I am very sorry for all of my grammar mistakes. I re-read my chapters over four times each time running spell check and somehow mistakes keeping slipping through my vision. Must be all the tears you guys are making me cry. Thank you all for reading. Here is Chapter four.

_God Bless You All,_

_Kara_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Bella's POV

"Hey guys I'm home," I said as I closing the door behind Collin. "Okay Bella we're ready" Robbie called out. I walked into the living room to find Robbie with a sponge leaning over the coffee table. I set Zack's carrier down right by the entryway. "What happened?" I asked scared when I realize Connor isn't here. "Bella maybe you should step outside" Robbie proposed as he kept scrubbing the table. "Robert Anthony Swan what is going on" I said in a stern voice, "And where is Connor?" "Connor got a paper cut while he was doing his homework. So I was cleaning up the few drops of blood," he said ashamed he had made me use his full name.

"Connor you can come down" I shouted up the stairs. "I can control myself around you guys you know that right?" I asked my tone much softer. Connor came down the stairs slowly. He had been crying. "Baby its okay. I'm not going to hurt you" I cooed as I walked over at human pace and picked him up. "Okay boys. My friend Angela asked if we wanted to come over tonight. I said I would ask and you feel free to say no," I said. "Please can we go" Connor begged as he wrapped his hands around my neck and kissed my cheek. I chuckled. "Does everyone else want to go?" I asked looking around the room. "Yes we do" Robbie said struggling to keep his voice down. "Well then Connor and Robbie go get on your coats and I'll call Angela" I said as I set down a squirming Connor.

The boys ran off and I pulled out my cell phone. I dialed the number Angela had given me. "Hello" Angela answered. "Hey Ange its Bella. I asked my brothers and they said yes" I explained. "Cool. You can come over anytime you are ready." Angela said and then proceeded to give me instructions to her house. I hung up and got the younger boys stuff together. I then got everybody out the door. I made sure Collin and Zack were buckled and then drove to Angela's house.

When we got there I rang the doorbell and Angela swung the door open for us. "Hey guys" she greeted. "Hi Ange" I said as I stepped into the cherry wood floored foyer. Robbie, Connor, and Collin followed me. "Luke! Liam!" Angela shouted up the stairs. I made them both come down the stairs quietly. "Wow normally I have to call them like seven times" Angela mumbled to herself. "Boys this is my friend Bella from school" Angela said. "Hi these are my brothers Robert, Connor, Collin, and then this is Zack" I said pointing to everyone in order. "Hi" they chorused. "Hi" Luke and Liam said politely.

The boys ran off to play. I got Zack out of his carrier and held him close to me. "Hey what do the boys want for dinner?" Angela asked. "Whatever Luke and Liam are having is fine" I answered. "Do you mind if I make Zack's bottle?" I ask her as I walk towards the microwave. "No. Go ahead," she said absentmindedly. I stuck the bottle in the microwave and watched it revolve. The timer went off and I pulled the bottle out. It would be fine, because if it had been to hot. I would be cold now because of my hand.

"Boys. Dinner's ready" Angela called upstairs in a few minutes. I set the table while my brothers came down the stairs. "Luke! Liam! Now!" Angela called. I could hear them laughing. So I decided I would make tonight easy for Angela. Her brothers came down momentarily. When everyone had sat down and grabbed a sandwhich they all started eating. I did the same thing I did at lunch. Just make the food disappear. "So Angela when is Ben coming over?" I asked. "Around six" she answered.

Zack woke up and I gave him his bottle. He gladly took it and started sucking the nozzle. I sat back down at the table and resumed 'eating'. "These are good sis," Luke said brushing a few strands of light brown hair out of his face. "Thank you" Angela answered shocked. I held back the urge to laugh.

I helped Angela clear the table and then we walked into the living room and sat on the couch to wait for Ben. "What movie do you want to watch?" Angela asked. "Whatever is fine with me" I answered. She pulled out a DVD and put it in the player. _Catch that Kid_ started and I looked at Angela. "One of Ben's favorites" she explained. I laughed and nodded. A few minutes later Ben rang the bell. "Come in" Angela shouted. Ben walked in and straight into the living room. "Oh this is my favorite. Start it over" Ben begged as he took off his coat.

I could hear my brothers upstairs playing nicely with Luke and Liam. Eventually though Connor, Collin, and Zack ended up falling asleep all over me. Around nine o'clock I called Robbie down. Luke and Liam followed him. I stood up and got Zack's coat on and put him in his carrier. "Robbie can you help me get the boys coats on?" I asked as I pulled them out. "Sure Bella" Robbie said as he took them from me. I helped Collin get his coat on. "Thank you so much Angela" I whispered. I started to make Angela's brothers tired so that Angela and Ben could have quiet. "Robbie you can get Zack" I instructed as I did my coat up.

"No problem you can come back anytime" Angela said quietly. I picked up Collin and Connor on both of my hips. "Good Night" I said as I closed the door behind us. "Okay Robbie can you put Zack in the middle" I asked. Robbie did as I asked and helped a half-awake half-asleep Connor get in his seat. I set Collin down and made sure everyone was buckled. Robbie and I slid in and drove home.

"So did you have fun" I asked Robbie. I got no answer. I looked over and he was asleep. I popped in a Beethoven C.D. I drove through the sleeping town. I started to hum along to the music. This is so relaxing.

I turned onto our street. I noticed a red M3. I didn't remember anyone on the street having an M3. I shrugged it off and drove into my driveway. I looked at the boys still sleeping figures_. I'll just carry them in. _ I pulled my key out of the ignition and stepped out of my car. There were two people in the M3. I sniffed the air. _Vampire. The ones from school._ I sigh. When were they going to leave me alone. I recognized Alice and Rosalie.

I hurriedly pulled Collin and Zack out of the backseat, but when I turned around Alice was standing in front of me. Zack's carrier was dangling from my left hand and I noticed Rosalie eyeing him. "Hello" I said quietly. "Do you want us to help" Alice asked. I was about decline but Alice grabbed Collin from me and Rosalie took Zack from my hands. I ran in front of them and unlocked the door to the house. "You can put them in the living room" I said as I ran and got Connor and Robbie. I balanced each of them on my hips. "Thank you" I said hinting for them to leave. I started towards the staircase and heard them following me.

_They don't take hints do they_. I walked into the older boy's room. Rosalie stayed out in the hallway. I laid Robbie down on the single twin bed and Connor on the top bunk. Alice laid Collin down on the bottom bunk. I took Zack from Rosalie. "Thanks guys" I said trying to give them a bigger hint. I heard them still following me. I quickly changed Zack and laid him in his crib. He had just recently started sleeping all the way through the night.

I turned at shut the door to his nursery. When I turned Alice was all but bouncing through the ceiling and Rosalie looked like she wanted to go back into the nursery. "Have a good night" I said as I started for my room. "Wait" Alice said as my door started to swing close. I fell back on my bed and Alice and Rosalie followed me. I took everything I had not to growl at them to leave. "Yes Alice?" I asked politely. "Well I asked Esme and she said Friday would be fine" Alice squealed quietly. "If you're okay with just me and my brothers" I said. "My mom is going on a business trip and is going to be gone all weekend" I explained. "Sure" Alice said warily. "Speaking of your parents where are they" Rosalie asked. "My mom is working" I said casually getting up from my bed.

I started towards my closet. "No not that outfit" Alice whined. "Excuse me" I said as I stopped in my tracks and I turned to face her. "Oh I can see the future" Alice said as she got up and pulled me the rest of the way to my closet. She swung the door open and walked in releasing my arm. She started flipping through hangers and going through my drawers. "Uh Alice what is wrong with what I was wearing tomorrow" I asked as I pulled out some black casual pants, a light, crème, V-neck sweater, and a light brown spaghetti strap tank top. "I have to go shopping for you" Alice sighed giving up. "No" I almost shouted.

"My wardrobe is fine" I said adamint. "No, you have no date worthy clothes" Alice said in an almost sharp voice. I stepped back. "I am-" I started but bit my tongue and walked out of my closet. I sat back down on my bed. "I what" Alice prodded. "I babysit everyday for my little brothers all under the age of ten. I don't see myself being able to wear the kind of clothes you want me to, at least without scarring them for life, or having time to date" I sighed. My door cracked open. "Bella" a scared voice came from behind my door.

I ran past Rosalie and Alice. I swung my door open the rest of the way. Connor stood in the doorway. He had a cut above his eye. I looked behind me. "Are you okay" I asked them. They both nodded not breathing. "What happened?" I asked turning my attention back to Connor. I scooped him up and carried him into my bathroom past the girls.

"I got down to get a drink and then I tripped over one of Collin's toy and hit my head on Robbie's bed" Connor said as he started sobbing. I sat him on my bathroom counter and grabbed the first aid kit from the cabinet next to the shower. Alice and Rosalie watched me fly around the bathroom wide eyed. I came back with a wet towel and the first aid kit. I sat them next to Connor and wiped off his face. I looked at the girls as they watched me work on Connor. "You guys can go if it would be better for you" I said as I wiped the cut with antibacterial soap. Connor cringed from the sting. I re-wet the towel and wiped off the foam. The girls were still watching me while they were not breathing.

I put gauze and tape over the gouge on Connor's forehead. He had started to fall asleep against the mirror while I worked. I cradled him to my chest and walked at human pace back to his bedroom. The girls followed me and were in my doorway when I closed the door to the boy's room. They both looked at me increduously. "What" I asked. "I was wondering how long have you been like us" Rosalie asked. "Six years" I answered cautiously.

Rosalie's POV

"Six years" Bella answered cautiously. I turned to look at Alice who had apparently had the same thought as me. I turned back to look at Bella who was still clutching the door to the older boy's room. I personally would have been perfectly happy spending the entire time Alice planned for us to interrogate Bella in the nursery, but I think Bella picked up on my preference on to Zack. "And you were able to stand in there still breathing with an open wound without attacking him" I asked almost accusatory. Bella moved closer to a door that was closed and looked like there were stairs behind the door. "Yes. Why would I hurt my little brother" she asked.

"Nothing just we're years older than you and we couldn't stand it" I explained waving off anymore questions. "Well I should be able to handle. I mean that's why I stuck with medical school after I was changed" she said like it was nothing. I looked at the clock Bella had hanging in the hallway. 9:30. Emmett will be getting mad soon if I don't come home. I look at Alice as if to tell her we should go. Because it's not like Bella has been hinting at us to leave ever since we got here.

Alice's POV

Why aren't her parents here. I mean its almost ten. Bella walks towards Rosalie and I. "Excuse me" she asks in a quiet voice. I move aside and follow her into her room. She falls back onto her bed and rolls on her side. Her room is pretty cozy. There are still white walls, but there is a dark oak desk under the window that overlooks the forested backyard. Two dark oak bedside tables on either side of her king size bed. The bed spread is celurean blue goose feather comforter. I just want to lay back on it and fall asleep.

"Where does your mom work" I asked. She looked panicked for a minute then relaxed. "She edits the Port Angeles Gazette. I believe she had a dinner with her boss tonight." Bella said. "Oh" was all I said even though I was suspicious. "So your family knows about your being a vampire" Rosalie asked from behind me. It looked like she was telling me we should leave but I ignored her. "Well its hard for them not to when you haven't aged for six years straight" Bella laughed lightly. "True" I muttered.

I imagine this perfect mid thigh, skin tight, midnight blue, strapless dress with sequined, black heels for Bella to wear to the school dance next month. "No thank you Alice" Bella said surprising me. "If you didn't hear me earlier. I live with four boys under the age of eleven and I babysit everyday. The dance is out of the question, besides I can't dance" Bella explained. "How did you know" I asked her slightly shocked. And it takes a lot to throw Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. "I simply opened your mind so I could stop whatever plan you were scheming next." Bella said like it was nothing. "What do you mean open it" I gasped. "Well like the door. Edward only needs the door cracked so he can get you momentary thoughts, but I need a wide open invitation" Bella smiled at her analogy.

"Well we really should be leaving" Rosalie sighed. I knew she was enjoying this as much as I was. I stood up as did Bella. "Bye" she said as she followed us down to the front door. "Bye" we said and Rosalie and I walked over to Rose's M3. "Well that was interesting." I laughed quietly. We both got in and Rosalie revved her car to life. Some teenage boys were walking down the street. Drunk most likely. They all laughed and then they saw Rose and I and whistled. "They are so lucky Em and Jazz aren't here" Rose muttered as she sped down the street. I laughed as we sped away.

Bella's POV

I spent the rest of the night sanitizing m bathroom. I looked at my reflection and feeling annoyed I decided to change something. I blew sparkly, dark blue streaks through four strands of hair on each side of my head and darken the brown slightly so it looks more like black. There. I walked to my closet and put on the clothes that Alice disapproved last night. After I walked back to my bathroom. I decided to line my eyes in black and put on mascara. I thought I looked scary, but Robbie was leaning up against the door frame relaxed when I turned. "Didn't like the normal look today" he joked. I laughed and asked, "Do I look like Miss Doom and Gloom?" Robbie laughed and shook his head. "Nope. You look excellent" he said seriously. "Thank you" I said as I bent down and kissed his cheek. "Go wake up your brothers" I said as I walked past him and down the stairs.

I made oatmeal for everyone and got them all packed into the car. As I turned from making sure everyone in the back was buckled I ran into someone. "Oof" I said as the wind was knocked out of me and I fell back into the car's frame. Not that I needed it, but hey. Two overly warm hands grasped the tops of my arms and held me away from them. I looked up at who was crushing my arms. I was met by five huge guys, I mean they were over 6'5", with tan skin, and dark hair. I stood straight as a pin. Frightened for my family.

"Why are you here" the second tallest asked from behind the one that held me captive. "Uhh . . ." I stuttered. "My family and I just moved here" I whispered tears threatening to fall. "But you're a bloodsucker" the same one asked again. "Sam look at her eyes" the one who held me captive gasped. "What" I mumbled. "Are you with the Cullens" another one asked from behind my captor. "No" I whispered confused. "Okay Jake put her down you're scaring her half to death" the same one said in a friendly tone. I imagined a pipe busting at my school and sure enough thirty seconds later my cell phone went off.

The one named Jake still hadn't let me go. "Can I please answer that" I asked afraid. Jake released my arms and I reached into my book bag and pulled out my cell phone. The one named Sam stepped towards me and I fell back into my car. "Hello" I answered. "Hi Miss Swan" a woman's voice said on the other end. "Yes" I asked. "We are meant to inform you that Forks High School will be cancelled for the rest of the week due to a water main break" the woman said in a happy voice. "Thank you" I said fear reclaiming my system as I hung up.

"I need to take my brothers to school" I pleaded. They all looked at me like I was nuts to even ask for them to let me go. "Well if I'm not going to school Collin and Zack don't need to go to daycare. So to ensure I come back would you take care of them at my house please" I begged. Everyone turned to Sam. He nodded. "You have twenty minutes to get them to school" he warned me. I turned back to my car. I opened the back right door and helped Collin out. "Okay baby. Bella is not going to school today and I am going to leave you with my new friends 'til I come back is that okay?" I asked Collin. Collin looked like he was appraising the truth. I smiled and he eventually nodded. "Okay this is Collin and Collin this is Jake" I said as I pushed Collin to my previous captor. I turned back and pulled out Zack's carrier. "This is Zack" I said. The friendly one stepped forward and took the carrier from me.

"I will be back in ten minutes" I said as I climbed into the drivers side. I pulled out of my driveway quickly and raced down the street. "Bella what is going on" Robbie asked. "I don't know, but you guys will be safe at school" I said as I watched the road. "Do you know them" Robbie asked again. I shook my head. " Then why'd you leave Collin and Zack with them" Robbie almost shouted. "Robert keep your voice down. I left them there because I am not going to school today. And it was the only way to keep you all safe" I said sternly as I pulled into the circle drive at the elementary school. "Bye boys. I love you" I said. "Love you, too, Bella" came two voices.

The doors closed and I raced back to my house. The five guys were sitting on the sunny lawn with Collin entertaining them. They were laughing when I pulled up. The sun was peaking through the clouds and I was glad I had put a shield up around my house. I stepped out of my car and the guys looked at me expecting me to sparkle and shine in the light. Collin ran over to me and wrapped his arms around my legs. "Hey buddy" I said as I picking him up. The guys scrambled to stand up in front of me.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked as I started for the front door. I unlocked it and stepped inside. I walked into the family room and turned to face them. "Well I'm Seth" the friendly one said, "And these are Sam, Jacob, Ouil, and Embry" he finished pointing out my captor and the questioneer. "I'm Bella" I said as I set Collin down on the couch and took Zack's carrier from Seth. I pulled the now awake baby from his seat and cradled him to my chest. "What can I do for you?" I asked slowly scared of what they would ask me to do. "Why are you here" Sam asked again. "I'm here because this was the place my mother choose to move us" I answered sitting down on the couch next to Collin. "You can all sit" I said as they all choose a wall to lean against except Sam. "That doesn't answer my question" Sam growled. "How would you like me to answer because I answered to the best of my knowledge" I said slightly angered. "Why is a vampire in Forks" Sam snarled. "I am here because this is where my mother choose for us to live for her job" I said through clenched teeth.

"Are you with the Cullens" Jacob asked. "No. I am not related to them. Nor do I want to be involved with them" I said taking deep, uneccesary breaths. "Then are you dangerous to the town" Quil asked. "Of course she's dangerous" Sam spit at Quil. "Depends on your definition of dangerous" I said amused. "What do you mean" Embry pressed. "I mean I have never drank human blood nor does it hold any appeal for me, and I live in this house with my four younger brothers. And my mother" I added quickly. "Oh" was all they all muttered.

"Tell me how I can help the situation" I asked very confused. They had explained to me about the treaty. "How about we come see you every month to know that you didn't lie to us" Sam said wanting to leave. "That sounds okay" I said as I stood up. They all stood as well. "If it would make you feel comfortable any of you can stop by to surprise me. So that way you see me in my natural climate. Although I do go to school normally" I said. "Thank you." Sam said, "That sounds like a good idea." I nod and open the door for them. "See you later Bella" Seth said as he passed me on the way out.

I closed the door behind them and turned to Collin, who is still on the couch. "What do you want to do toady" I ask him. "Can we go out" Collin whines. "Sure. Where do you want to go?" I ask. "The park" Collin says as he jumps into my one free arm. "I don't know about that" I answer cautiously. "Please momma" he said as he stuck his lip out in a pout. "Collin what did I say about calling me that" I scolded gently. "Sorry Bella" Collin said as he looked down to the ground. "Its okay baby. We'll go to the park and then I want to show you a special place I found when I was hunting last week." I said. Collin looked up and smiled. "Okay Bella. Lets go." I just laughed as Collin pulled me to my car. It was unseasonably warm outside. I let him forget his coat and drove to the nearest park in the middle of town.

Alice's POV

_My eyes slowly slipped from Jasper's face. My vision blurred and Bella in a sunny park with her brothers took over my sight. "Hey Bella what happened to your hair" Jessica asked as Lauren, Mike, Tyler, Eric, Angela, Ben, and herself walk up to her. I couldn't see anymore. There was a decision to be made. "Edward did you see that?"_ I asked. "Lets go" Edward shouted to me from the stairs. "What happened" Jasper asked from the door frame to our closet. He ran up in front of me. "Bella's in trouble" I said as I dashed out of the closet. We run to Edward's Volvo and he throws it into reverse.

Bella's POV

"Hey Bella what happened to your hair" Jessica asked from behind me. I turn still holding Zack in my arms. I see Jessica walking with Lauren, Mike, Tyler, Eric, Angela, and Ben. "What" I asked. "Your hair. You changed it" Lauren clarified. "Oh. I just dyed it" I said nonchalantly. "It looks awesome" Mike piped in. "Isn't great we didn't have school today" Jessica asked. I nodded. "Well I have to go. I'll see you all at school on Monday" I said as I turned back to my car to finish buckling the boys in. I felt stares boring into my back.

I walked around to the drivers side and got in. I pulled out of the spot and Mike ran over to my car. I rolled down the window. "Is there something I can do for you Mike" I asked politely. "Yeah. You can to dinner with me tonight" he said in an attempt to be seductive. "No thank you" I said as I rolled the window back up in his stunned face and drove away.

I drive up to the turn off. "Okay boys I'm going to transport us over there" I said as I pulled them out of the backseat. I imagined us in the meadow and we arrived there. I put up the sun guard around the whole meadow. "Okay Collin" I said as I set him down. He had a big smile on his face. "Do you like it" I asked him. He nodded and ran around picking up flowers. I smiled and set out a blanket and laid Zack down on his stomach on the blanket.

"Hey Collin are you getting hungry?" I asked as a lunch bag appears. He walked over to Zack and myself nodding all the way. I pulled out a sandwhich cut into little bites and handed it to him with a juice box. I pulled out an already prepared bottle for Zack and heated it a little. I fed Zack and he fell asleep after I put him back in his carrier.

"Bella will you do your gymnastics?" Collin asked as he laid back on the blanket. "Sure" I laughed as I stood up and walked to the middle of the field. I started with a cartwheel/ round off combination. Then continued to flip around the meadow. Then as I stood up from a triple back hand spring I was tackled to the ground. "Bella" Collin screamed.

I looked over and saw Alice holding Collin back. I looked up to who was holding me down. I saw Edward was holding my arms to the ground above my head and his knee was in the middle of my stomach keeping me from flipping. "What are you doing" I snarled at them. Jasper jumped in front of Alice and my brothers. "What do you think you are doing?" Edward growled above me. I shivered from the menacing tone in his voice. Tears started to fall from my eyes.

"I was enjoying my afternoon?" I growled too low for my brothers to hear. "Let my brothers go" I begged. "Why were you out in the sunlight?" Edward growled. He flinched from my tears thinking they were venom. I understood what he was asking. "Look at yourself. Look at Alice, Jasper, and myself. Tell me what you see" I smiled. He growled at my smile. "Look" I snarled loudly. He glanced away from me to Alice and Jasper. "You're not sparkling" he said increduously. "Will you let me and my brothers go" I asked in my normal voice.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Thanks for reading. I hope you are enjoying this. I would love it if you reviewed and told me what I need to improve on or where you think this story is going. I have received reviews questioning me when Edward is going to tell Bella that he is a vampire also. Well she already knows. I thought I made that clear, but if you think I need to put that in there I will. Thank you all for reading, again. I hope you all are having a great February so far. I will try to update by the weekend or next week, but this chapter has me so excited I am going to start Chapter Five right now. I wanted you all to know that I love hearing everything you have to say. Whether it is telling me what I did wrong to how much you enjoy my story.

God Bless You All,

Kara


	6. Friends Part 1

Thank you for all the reviews. 74 as of this minutes. More tears and another Alice moment resulted from your generosity. Thank you for all your responses to my question. The decision was that I had made it quite clear that Bella knew the Cullens were vampires and vice versa. So unless I get major complaints it will stay that way. Thanks for finally telling me what you would like to see or read in this case. Because while I am going to stick to my story line I will be glad to take into account what you want to see. Thank you for reading and here is Chapter 5. Enjoy.

_God Bless You,_

Kara

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Previously….

"_Why were you out in the sunlight?" Edward growled. He flinched from my tears thinking they were venom. I understood what he was asking. "Look at yourself. Look at Alice, Jasper, and myself. Tell me what you see" I smiled. He growled at my smile. "Look" I snarled loudly. He glanced away from me to Alice and Jasper. "You're not sparkling" he said increduously. "Will you let me and my brothers go" I asked in my normal voice._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Bella's POV

"No" Jasper growled. "Why aren't you sparkling?" Edward asked still in the moment. "Get off of me before I make you get off" I snarled. "Alice" I called out. She didn't answer. "Alice I know you can hear me." I said. "Yes" she whispered. "Tell Edward what he sees" I said trying to suck in a breath. "Edward none of us are sparkling" Alice whispered. I could hear Collin grunting, uselessly trying to get past Alice.

"Bell'a he'p me" Collin called out. "Collin relax for a minute" I said breathily. "Edward get off her" Jasper said as he straightened out of his defensive crouch. "Do you want the Volturi to come down on us" Edward snarled. "Fine" I said menacingly. My palms flew open and Edward flew off me and landed a few feet away.

I stayed on the ground sucking in air. Alice let go of Collin and he ran to me as fast as his three-year-old legs would carry him. Collin reached me and flew on top of my torso. "Bell'a are yo'u ok'ay" Collin asked in his cute baby voice. I was still sucking in air. I nodded. "Yeah baby I'm fine" I said as I sat up and cradled him in my lap. I looked up at Edward. How dare he. I did nothing wrong.

I stood up still holding Collin. "Collin I think its time we went home. So I'm gonna put you in the car" I said looking at him. "Ok'ay Bell'a" Collin nodded and braced himself.

Edward's POV

Bella, looking like a goddess, stood up still cradling her brother. "Collin I think its time we went home. So I'm gonna put you in the car" Bella said looking right into Collin's eyes. Collin nodded and said something in his baby voice. Suddenly, they disappeared. Her two brothers and all their belongings just vanished. I turned to look at Bella, who was glaring at me. "And the point of your actions was what" she asked calmly, but you could tell she was working to keep her voice controlled.

"We thought you were out in the sunlight" I whispered feeling ashamed I had acted so. Especially, to a lady. Especially, the lady that I liked. "I was, but as you can see from this example I am quite aware of the rules set down by the Volturi. And I would do no such thing that would put you and your family or my brothers in harms way." She said sassily. Bella turned on her heel and walked towards Alice and Jasper. "Thank you Alice for the explanation and I have a feeling that the invitation on Friday night is not open anymore. But feel free to visit me anytime, but I warn you I will have werewolves lurking around my house every once in a while" Bella said as she casually hugged Alice and strolled at a slow vampire pace into the woods and disappeared.

I turned my attention back to Alice, who looked like she was imagining my remains burning in a fire. I stayed out of her mind for the moment afraid of what I would find. "You are lucky Bella was level headed enough not to just have you destroy yourself" Alice said as she grabbed Jasper's hand and ran in the direction of Bella's house.

Bella's POV

"Guy we're gonna pick up Connor and Robbie" I said as I turned down the familiar road that led to the elementary school. The boys were sleeping in the back as I pulled into my familiar pick up spot.

We waited for a total of seven minutes then Robbie and Connor opened their doors. "So Bella is everything okay" Robbie asked as he shut his door. I started the ignition and pulled out of the lot. "Everything is fine" I said as I drove onto the main road. "Who were the tall guys that attacked you" Robbie asked in a hard voice. "They didn't attack me. And I would prefer to talk about this subject privately" I whispered almost inaudibly.

Robbie had gotten used to my talking lower and could understand as long as I didn't talk too fast. "You don't want to scare them" Robbie asked jerking his head towards the back seat. I nodded and I turned onto our street. I saw two figures standing on our porch. I pulled cautiously into the driveway and saw that it was Alice and Jasper. They were standing as far back on the porch as they could.

Robbie got out quickly and I popped the trunk for him. I got out and laughed, "It's safe" I said so only Jasper and Alice could hear me. They stepped out and I grabbed the two little boys from the back seat. Connor stepped out and I heard Robbie shutting the trunk. I locked my car and turned back to my guests.

I heard Robbie and Connor come stand behind me. "Boys this is my friend, Alice, and her husband Jasper" I introduced. Jasper looked at me, asking me if it was okay to come near them. I nodded and let the emotion of control over my thirst radiate from my body to Jasper. Jasper smiled and I knew it was working. Alice, holding Jasper's hand, stepped towards my family.

I looked down to see Robbie looking warily up at me. I nodded answering the question burning in his eyes. He turned to them and smiled. "Bella, I'm hungry" Connor whined from my left. Robbie took Zack from me and I picked Connor up and held him on the hip opposite of Collin. "Then lets fix that" I cooed into his ear. Connor nodded and I started towards the door. I unlocked the front door with my mind. I could feel Jasper and Alice stares on my back. The door swung open and I walked in.

I set Connor on his feet and took Zack back. "Robbie can get you an apple or something like that" I said over my shoulder as I started up the stairs. Only to be followed by Alice. I laid Collin down in his bed first. Making sure I took his shoes off. I then turned and walked across the hall to the nursery. "You know you can still come over on Friday" Alice almost whispered as her eyes glazed over.

I guided her over to the rocking chair as I quickly readied Zack for bed. Then made my way over to Alice. "Alice are you okay" I whispered as her eyes slowly shifted back to my face rather than in the distance behind me. She grinned and nodded. "Just perfect" she giggled as I pulled her out of the nursery.

Alice's POV

_My vision slipped from the nursery to Bella's bedroom. She and Edward were laughing while __Bella __s__at__ on her bed. "What is your favorite type of music" Edward asked as her walked over and cautiously sat next to her. Bella put her hand to her forehead as she layed back on the ten bed pillows for the useless bed. "That is a tough question" Bella laughed. "I would have to say all as long as it__'s__ not too maniacal and derrogitory." Edward's eyes darkened visibly with lust. Bella noticed this and spoke as she started to sit up. "Edward are you okay" Bella asked reaching towards Edward's face._

_I wasn__'t expecting Edward's reaction to her touch. Edward gently, but forcefully, grabbed her upper arm and pulled her lips toward his. His hand clenched in her mohagany hair. As soon as their lips touched his hold slackened and he placed his hand on the small of her back and brought the other one to support her head and smooth her hair a the same time. My vision ended and my eyes averted back to Bella's worried face._ "Alice are you okay" she whispered. I grinned and nodded at her. "Just perfect" I giggled as Bella pulled me out of the nursery.

Jasper's POV

I felt uncontrolled enthusiasm coming from upstairs. And I realized only enthusiasm of that magnitude could come from my beloved Alice. I saw Bella pulling her into the living room as Bella headed back into the kitchen to check on her brothers. I turned to ask Alice what was going on, but seeing it happen already she smiled and whispered, "Edward has found his mate." I smiled back and shook my head. "Poor girl" was my answer as I pulled Alice close.

"He…just…wow" Alice mumbled. "He'll really love her" she finally said. "Finally" I chuckled. Alice leaned up on her tip toes and gently touched my cheek with her lips. "So should we tell everyone or let them find out" Alice smiled. "Surprise. Surprise" I hinted as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

Bella's POV

I walked into the kitchen to see Connor and Robbie silently shouting at each other. I laughed lightly and interceded. "What happened" I asked through my laughter as I pulled an apple out of the crisper drawer of the fridge. "Connor said he didn't want an apple. He wants some marshmallows" Robbie said snippily. "Sorry Connor. We don't have marshmallows and you wouldn't be allowed to eat them before dinner anyway" I said as I washed the apple off in the sink.

"Okay guys start your homework. I have to go to work. The little ones are in bed." I said as I looked around the kitchen. My cell phone rang as I spoke. I called it out of my bag and grabbed it from midair. "Hello" I answered politely. "Bella" a guys voice said from the other line. "Yes" I asked. "Hey Bella it's Mike" Mike said. I sighed frustrated. "Yes Mike what can I do for you" I said frustration coloring my tone. "Hey my mom wanted to know if you could work a little longer today" Mike asked. "I will if absolutely necessary" I answered catching my coat from the air. "Great see you at work" Mike said as he hung up. I sighed again in frustration as I shut my phone.

"Okay boys it sounds like I'm going to be a bit later" I said as I shoved my arms through the sleeves of my coat. "If you want there is left over spaghetti in the fridge or you can wait for me to get home" I said as I retrieved my bag. "Okay Bella" they answered as they hugged my waist. I hugged them back and kissed the tops of their heads. "Love you boys" I said as I walked out of the kitchen.

I walked into the family room to see Jasper and Alice kissing sweetly. I swung around and walked towards the door. "Bella wait" Alice said between giggles. I stopped in my tracks and turned to see Alice pulling Jasper with her. "I'm sorry Alice" I said embarrassed. Alice stopped giggling. "It's okay Bella" Jasper said reassuringly. "I'm sorry, but I have to go to work" I said hoping they would get it that I wanted them to leave. "Okay we can stay and babysit" Alice said happily. "Only if you want us to, Bella" Jasper added. "Robbie" I called out. Robbie walked out of the kitchen. "Yeah Bells" he asked. He looked so cute with a pencil stuck behind his ear. "Do you mind if Alice and Jasper babysit with you" I asked him.

Robbie took in my expression carefully. "If its okay with you" Robbie said as he walked back into the kitchen. I turned back to Alice. "As long as you feel comfortable here" I said as I opened the door. I walked out and was about to close the door. "Alice don't let your excitement rub off on them. I do need them to go to sleep at night" I said laughing as I stuck my head back in the door. I heard Alice and Jasper laugh as I closed the door behind myself.

My shift with Mike ended finally. He, of course, can't take a hint like the Cullen's, asked me out to dinner three more times while we were cleaning out the back room. I gladly left and headed to my car. I smelled vampire in the air. Not anywhere near town, but in the forest. They had passed through the woods. I smelled deeper. It wasn't the Cullens. I was sure that if I weren't vampire my heart would have been beating a mile a minute. I raced to my car at a very fast, almost unbelievably fast, human pace to my car. I jumped in, shoved the key in the ignition, and threw my G6 in reverse. I sped off down the road.

When I reached home I grabbed my stuff and ran through the door. Literally. The door came off its hinges. "Boys" I shouted. Robbie holding Zack, Connor, and Collin ran out of the kitchen. I saw Alice and Jasper following them. I ran over to my brothers and wrapped my arms around all four of them and dropped to my knees. "Oh thank goodness you're okay" I breathed. I looked them over. They were fine. My frenzy relaxed a little. But only a little. "Bella what happened" Alice asked. "I smelled other vampires in the woods. None of you" I said low and fast so that even Robbie couldn't catch it. "About two maybe three. I'm not entirely sure." I said almost too fast for them to catch. They nodded and I stood up. "Thank you for staying. I hope they weren't too bad" I smiled as I picked Collin up off the floor.

"That's okay." Jasper said as he pulled Alice towards the door, that now lay on the ground. "They were angels" Alice laughed as she stared at the door laying on the ground. I moved my hand and the door flew back to its hinges as if it had never been knocked off. "Bye." I smiled at their dazed expressions. "Thank you again. I'm glad you were here" I said as I directed the boys back into the kitchen. I heard the door close behind them. "Bella are you okay" Robbie asked in a low voice. I nodded.

The spaghetti was sitting out on the table and three dirty plates accompanied it. "Thank you boys for feeding the little ones" I said noticing the empty bottle on the counter. "Bella we finished our homework" Connor said. "Okay then you can go and watch t.v. or something" I said as I set Collin back on his feet. Robbie handed me Zack and ran after the two little boys. I laughed lightly and cleaned the kitchen up.

After the kitchen was restored to order my cell phone rang. It flew to my hand and I answered it. "Hello" I said politely. "Bella" Alice asked. "Hi Alice" I answered. "Hey so we're sorry about the scare earlier" Alice apologized. "But Alice I said it wasn't any of you" I answered confused. "No, but some of our friends went through the woods on their way to visit us. And that is who you smelled" Alice explained. I clutched Zack tighter to me. "Oh. Thank you for telling me" I said cautiously. "Don't worry Jazz will make sure they're gone before tomorrow morning." Alice said.

I heard a clattering in the background and my breathing stopped. "Bella relax" Alice soothed. My eyes drifted to the family room. "Bella I'm gonna come over just to reassure you" Alice said as she hung up. "You are not going alone" I heard Jasper say in the background. I laughed lightly and shut my phone. I looked over at the microwave clock. _7:00._ I decided to make everyone tired just to make it easier on myself.

I apparently overdosed everyone. Because by the time I walked over to the family room the boys were passed out on the couch. I laughed and picked up Collin. I ran up the stairs at vampire speed to lay Collin in his bed and Zack in his crib. I then proceeded to go and place Robbie and Connor in their beds.

When the boys were settled I walked into the piano room. I opened the door and took the stairs to the attic slowly one step at a time. When I reached the top I took calming breaths and walked towards the grand piano in the middle of the room. I sat down at the bench and played each of the boys lullabys.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

There is Chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me how I did or what is to be desired. Thank you for reading my story. I have started both Chapter one of My Duty and Sweet Bella Cullen. My Duty won out. I honestly didn't expect for it to win by such a large margin. Those should be up by next week. Thank you again for reading I hope you are enjoying.

God Bless You,

Kara


	7. Friends Part 2

Thank you all for the reviews I received. I wish I had an excuse for being a bad author and not updating my whole winter break, but I don't. I was too busy reading all the other great stories on FanFiction. I even got to read some by my reviewers. So I will hopefully have this chapter and another one done by next Sunday. Just to reward you, but I make no promises. Other than to try my best. I am not sure when My Duty or Sweet Bella Cullen will be ready to be posted, so the first chapter after one is up you will be notified. Enjoy Chapter Six.

God Bless,

Kara

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Bella's POV

I played for another twenty minutes before I heard the front door open. I knew it was Alice, but I had to check. I was still a bit paranoid from earlier. I appeared downstairs at the foot of the staircase that lead to the second floor, that convienently was in foyer right in front of the front door.

Alice and Edward both turned around after closing the door. I stayed tense with my arms crossed over my chest. They both jumped a little at the sight of me. "You know you could have knocked or Alice could have thrown her thoughts in my direction." I said frazzled. "And how exactly would you have heard her thoughts" Edward asked in a controlled voice.

"I have Alice's mind wide open to myself right now. So I would know when it was her at the door" I answered the anxiety coming through my words slightly. Alice walked up and gave me a reassuring hug. "Bella, I promise, you're fine" Alice promised. "It is not myself I am worried about" I answered while hugging her back. When Alice pulled back her brow furrowed slightly and she pulled the shoulder of my sweater to straighten them out and then her brow returned to normal. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I guess you guys can make yourselves comfortable" I said as I walked them into the living room. I walked back to the front door to make sure it was locked. When I walked back to the family room Alice was flipping through her homework and Edward was looking at my music collection. I walked over and sat next to Alice.

"I would have thought you would have brought Rosalie. She seemed quite taken with Zack last night" I laughed quietly. "You noticed that" Alice laughed with me. I nodded and smiled at her. "Bella I promise we're fine" Alice said noticing my distracted expression. I took a deep unecessary breath. "I believe you Alice, I do, but that doesn't take the worry away from a –" I stopped. "A what" Edward asked interested. "Never mind" I said shaking my head as I stood up.

A cell phone started buzzing. My phone whipped in between Edward and Alice. My Iphone landed in my hand. My screen was not lit. "It's not me," I said. Alice pulled her phone out of the pocket of her red leather jacket as 4ever by the Veronicas started to play. "It's me. I'll take this outside," Alice said as she walked towards the door and stepped out.

I followed her with my eyes and when I looked back to Edward he had walked a few steps closer to me. I looked up at him. "I'm sorry for my behavior earlier" I blurted out. He looked at me like I was crazy. "What are you sorry for" he asked. I opened my mouth to speak. "Never mind" he cut me off. "I'm sorry for my actions today. That was completely irresponsible of me" he finished. I shook my head and sunk back down to the couch.

"I shouldn't have done that. I mean no one would have found anything out, but I was the irresponsible one," I said as I watched Edward walk around the coffee table and sit next to me on the couch from my peripheral vision, because I had looked embarassed to my feet. "Bella" Edward sighed as he pulled my chin up with one finger. I supressed a jolt when he touched me. It was like electricity clashed through my veins. It burned through my body and heated my freezing skin. Thankfully, Edward dropped his hand before my skin flared up.

"Don't try to blame yourself. You were doing nothing wrong" Edward said. I laughed lightly. "Well since neither of us are going to give in we might as well just forget about it" I mumbled. Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Please forgive me" he begged. "Only if you forgive me first" I bargained. "But Bella there is nothing to forgive you for" Edward said confused. "Just forgive me so I can forgive you" I sighed. "Fine Bella I forgive you" Edward breathed. I stood up and Edward followed me. "Now do you forgive me" Edward asked as he pulled me into a hug.

I nodded not trusting my voice. My skin was boiling from the electric touch. After a few minutes, Alice came in. The second the door opened I shot away from Edward ashamed. "That was Jasper. He called to say Peter and Charlotte just left our house" Alice said sticking her phone in her white skinny jeans. I looked confused to them both.

"Those were the other vampires you smelled. They are old friends of Jasper's" Alice explained. "Oh" I said. "Well if they left then you guys can go ahead and leave. I don't want to spoil your evening." I said turning to the stairs. I stopped and Alice pounced on me and wrapped me in a hug. "Bye Alice. Feel free to come over tomorrow" I whispered in her ear. "I will" she simply stated as she danced out the now open door.

I laughed and heard the door close as I darted up the stairs. I walked into the piano room and pulled my songbook onto the desk I had hanging from the wall. The black, thick binder flipped open and landed on the table. I started searching for some new manuscript paper. I decided to forgo the paper knowing I would just remember the new notes that my hands now itched to play. I quickly gathered up all my compositions with my mind and the binder flew back to the shelf.

I walked to the piano and placed my fingers the soft ebony and ivory keys. My fingers moved on their own accord. The melody of a soft song making it's way into the air. The song progressed and the notes grew more tender and loving. I had no idea where this inspiration was coming from but as long as it kept coming I would let it willingly.

Suddenly, I heard a chuckle behind me. The music stopped and I swung out of my seat on the piano bench. Edward was flipping through pages in my composition binder. "What are you doing?" I asked scared of the answer. "You are a very talented piano player I must give you that," he said as he flipped a couple more pages. "And an even more talented composer."

I walked up and took the binder from him. I closed the front and back covers and zipped it closed. "You know there is such a thing as personal items," I said as I slipped it back into its place on the shelf. I turned back around and came face to chest with Edward. I took a step back and hit my back on the wall. "And personal space" I whispered quietly.

Edward came one step closer and bent his head down. His face started coming closer. Suddenly, a cry broke the peace. "Zack" I breathed as I dashed out of the room. I ran down the steps and across the hall to Zack's room.

Zack's tiny fists were flying through the air. I picked him up and held him to my chest. I put my hand behind his head and lightly kissed the top of his head. "Oh baby whats wrong" I said in a voice only appropriate for talking to little children. Zack stopped crying and I noticed what the problem. "You're very good with them" Edward chuckled from the doorframe.

I set Zack on the changing table and started to change him. "Thank you I guess" I answered in a question. After Zack was finished I picked him back up and rocked him back to sleep. Humming his lullaby the whole time. When I was sure he was asleep I laid him back in his crib.

I didn't see Edward so I guessed he had left seeing nothing else to do here. I walked into my room and closed the door quietly. I stripped off my sweater revealing the brown spaghetti strap top and tossed the sweater into the laundry hamper. I walked towards my closet to pick out my new outfit.

Considering it was just Alice coming tomorrow. Maybe Rosalie, but that would be just to see Zack. I decided I would dress comfortably and pulled out black aidias sweatpants and a light blue ribbed tank top. I set them on my bed and went to check on the boys.

When I opened my door Edward was standing at the boys door looking at my door. I looked down at my clothes and sure that if I were still human I would have been blushing. Nobody had ever seen me this bare. Not even my mother. I always wore onepiece suits and a t-shirt over the bathing suit when we would go to the pool in Phoenix.

"Uhh . . . sorry I thought you . . . uhh . . . never mind," I said as I ran back into my room. I walked over to the corner and pulled my sweater out of the hamper. I pulled it over my head and walked back to the hall.

Edward was still leaning against the doorframe of the older boys room. I started towards him, cautioning him with my eyes, and walked past him to open the door. I swung it open quietly and looked at the boys sleeping soundly.

I turned back around and Edward was in front if Zack's door. I walked towards my room and Edward's arm snaked around my waist, stopping me. I looked up at him. When he saw that I stopped he let go.

"May I see your room," he asked. I nodded. I was lost in the intensity of his golden, honey colored eyes. I started towards my room again and heard Edward following. I walked to the window and turned to face him. I kept my eyes on his face as his eyes panned the whole room. Scanning everything. Every nook and cranny. Taking in every insignificant detail.

Then when he was done he looked back to me. He met my gaze and I looked at his mouth keeping my eyes from his intense, hypnotic gaze. "How long have you lived here" he asked taking one quick look around me again. "A few days" I answered following his eyes.

"Alice would love to decorate this room and the boys. Esme would, too" he said absently. "Esme?" I asked. "My mother" he answered coming back to look at me. I raised an eyebrow. "Well she acts like my mother" he amended. I nodded understandingly.

"Speaking of mothers. Where is yours" he asked interested. "Business trip" I answered automatically. I quickly looked to his eyes to see if he had caught on. And by the questioning expression on his face he knew something was wrong. I shook my head and walked towards my bed. As I sat down Edward materialized kneeling in front of me.

"You can tell me if somethings wrong." he said. I felt my eyes widen. "My family and I would be more than happy to help,"he added quickly. I shook my head. "What makes you think anything is wrong?" I asked shocked still. "I can see it in your eyes" he said in a dazed voice.

I closed my eyes. "If there is a problem then I can handle it on my own. I don't need to burden you with my problems." I said as I opened my eyes again.

My door squeaked open and my head snapped up to see Robbie standing behind the door holding Zack in his arms and Collin standing next to him. I stood up and ran over to them. Robbie handed me Zack. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked frantically. "Yeah. Collin couldn't fall back asleep after a nightmare he had, and Zack was starting to cry when I was walking him over here. So I brought him to you" Robbie explained sleepily. "Okay you can go back to sleep Robbie." I said as I took Collin's hand.

Robbie closed the door behind us and I led Collin to my bed. I looked up at Edward who was now leaning up against the doorframe to my bathroom. "You okay" I asked him in a low voice so the boys couldn't hear. I pulled back the covers on my bed and pulled Collin up. "I'm fine" he replied matching my tone.

I tucked Collin in and cradled Zack to my chest. "Maybe I should go" Edward proposed. I nodded quietly and walked towards my bedroom door. "Bella don't go" Collin shouted jumping out of the bed. He ran and clutched himself to my leg. I unlatched him and bent down. "Baby, sissy is just going to walk her friend to the door. Then I promise I will come right back, but you need to go back to bed. Wether it's mine or yours" I said gently but sternly.

Collin nodded and walked back to the bed. He jumped up and sat against the headboard. "Good boy" I said as I turned back to the door. Edward was holding it open for me. I laughed and walked through.

I ran down the stairs at vampire speed and opened the front door. "Have a good night Edward. I hope we can continue being friends," I said as he passed me. I turned to close the door when a hand grabbed my wrist and dragged me back into the dark night.

Edward pushed me into the wall beside the door. He took a step forward emphasizing the six inches between our heights. I yanked my wrist away from him and placed it on his chest to stop him from coming any closer. I looked down at the sleeping Zack and back to Edward.

So Edward made do with bringing his face closer to mine. "What was that supposed to mean?" he asked trying to control his voice, but I could hear the anger behind it.

I layed my head back on the brick wall. "All I meant was that with my temper and your unexpected reactions. I hope that I will be able to keep my head." I said as I side-stepped into the house. "Good night Ed—" I started. I was cut off by whimpering coming from upstairs.

"Goodnight" I said as I quickly shut the door. I dashed up the stairs.

Edward's POV

"Good night Ed—" Bella started, but was cut off by whimpering coming from upstairs. "Goodnight" she said quickly as she closed the door.

I jumped up to Bella's bedroom window to see her coming through the door. Her brother, who was sitting on her bed, was the one who was whimpering.

Bella rushed over to him and pulled him on her lap. It looked very awkward seeing as she was holding the baby in one arm and calming with the other.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked worried. The little boy clung to Bella. "Collin you have to tell me what's wrong" Bella said sternly but gently.

"I h'd a dweam we all gots in a car as'ident" Collin said in his baby voice. Bella pulled Collin close to her. "Baby you're okay" Bella said soothingly.

I shuddered seeing the dream in his head.

The three older boys were driving in a car. Bella and the baby were no where to be seen. Then a car rammed into the car. The dream faded out.

I jumped down. I would make sure I saw Bella tomorrow. My infatuation was slowly growing.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

There was chapter six. Thank you all for reading. I would like to let know that I know how to spell so the spelling mistakes when the boys are talking are purposeful. I would love it if you would review and tell me what you thought. I also had three new ideas.

Vita- Elizabeth is Edward's fourteen-year-old daughter. Edward is in his sixth year of medical school. Bella starts dating Edward. The only way Bella got to Edward is from being friends with Alice. When life suddenly gets very busy will Elizabeth accept Bella or will her life come crashing down as she knows it

Stolen- Bella gets stolen from her house when she is little. She ends up being a servant in the Cullen's house. She goes to the kids school. When there is a school dance Edward doesn't realize who it is. Will Bella catch his eye and love will bloom. Or will she remain under the radar. All human. Present day.

Hollywood Bella- Bella is from small town Forks with best friends of Rose and Alice. Suddenly a hot boy band-consisting of Edward, Emmett, and Jasper-needs a lead female singer. Will Bella make the cut?

Ok so that will most likely be the summary. I choose the name Vita for a reason. I would like to know if you think this story should be called Vita, which means life in Italian or La Mia Vita, which means my life in Italian. Thank you all for reading.

God Bless,

Kara


	8. Neighbors

Thank you for all the reviews I have received. For those few stories I mentioned last time. I will be putting them all up. I just wanted to give you a heads up. My Duty should be up soon. I am having a friend go over it because something seems like it needs a little work.

_God Bless,_

_Kara_

Bella's POV

After much persuading I finally got Collin to lay down. He was scared about a dream he had about the boys getting in a car accident. I finally calmed him down enough to be able to put Zack back in his crib.

The night passed slowly with Collin clinging to my shirt for his life.

The sun started to peak through my window around six. Collin had finally fallen asleep when I got up wake up the boys.

I knocked on their door lightly and walked in. Robbie was already up and pulling a pair of jeans and a t-shirt out of his drawers. "Can you wake Connor up for me in a few minutes?" I whisper asked him. Robbie just nodded and walked towards the door to use the main bathroom.

I moved and started down the stairs. On my way to the kitchen my cell phone rang. I called it with my mind and it hovered next to my ear. "Hello" I asked, my phone not having recognized the number.

"Hey Bella it's Angela" Angela said from the other line.

"Hey Ange" I said absently as I pulled out pots and pans to start breakfast. I pulled out eggs and muffin mix. "Whats up?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted me to drive your brothers to school. Since I have to drive mine today?" Angela asked.

"I can ask. That would help me a lot" I said as I started towards the boys room. I continued breakfast with my mind.

I stopped outside their door and knocked. "Come in" Connor's voice called through the door.

I opened the door warily. They were both dressed. "Hey guys do you mind if my friend Angela drives you to school?" I asked Robbie more than Connor.

"The Angela whose house we went over to?" Robbie asked. I nodded. The boys looked at each other then back to me and nodded. "Good" I answered as I closed the door behind myself.

I walked across the hall to Zack's room as I pulled my cell phone back to my ear. "Ange they said it'll be okay. You don't have to though unless you want to" I added quickly.

"That's fine honestly. See I kind of volunteered at the boys' school. So I'm gonna be up there up all day" she confessed.

"That's cool. I would too if I had time to" I reassured her as I stood over Zack's crib. He was still asleep from being up late in my stone cold arms. I smiled when he sighed contentedly. It is so interesting to watch humans sleep. They do a bunch of weird antics and then when they dream they react as if it was real. Quite entertaining if you ask me.

"Great. I'll be there around quarter to. Is that okay?" Angela asked.

"Yep that's fine. Around when we normally leave." I said, "Well Ange I have check on breakfast so I'll see you in few?"

"Yep, see you soon" Angela said as we hung up.

I mentally sent my phone downstairs. I walked out of the nursery and closed the door behind myself. I took the two steps into my room. Collin was sleeping peacefully under my fluffy comforter. I was sufficed in making sure my brothers were all alive and well.

I ran down the stairs at vampire speed. The muffins were done and the eggs were just about done. The boys came running down the stairs moments after I set the food on the table.

"Bella when is Miss Angela coming to pick us up?" Connor asked as he passed.

"She'll be here in about twenty minutes" I said as I set the plates on the table.

"Okay" Robbie answered as they dug into the food.

"Hey guys I was thinking about maybe going up to Port Angeles this weekend," I said nonchalantly, "You know get paint and anything else you need for school."

They both sat there and mulled over what I had said. Then nodded. "Of course you have to get things too Bells" Robbie said after a moment.

I smiled. "I have everything I need in this house right now."

We sat there for another ten minutes and the boys told me everything that they needed and wanted. We sat there until Angela honked at us.

I hurriedly checked through everything the boys' had. "You have everything?" I asked Robbie and Connor.

"Yep we have it all" Robbie said as he and Connor gave me a hug. "I'll call if we need anything." I gave each of the boys a hug and then sent them to Angela's brown station wagon. I waved to Angela as the boys crawled in the back seat. Then shut the door after they had pulled out.

Zack started crying upstairs and I dashed up the staircase. I ran in the nursery and Zack was up and his tiny fists weres shaking in the air.

"Hey baby" I cooed as I picked him up to change him for the day. Zack gurgled in response and tugged on my hair.

I laughed gently and changed him into a white onesie and some khaki shorts. I was unseasonably warm for April in Forks, but I would allow the boys to dress comfortably.

After Zack was changed and I checked on Collin yet again. I sped down the stairs and warmed up Zack's bottle.

After I had set up a blanket in the sunny part of the living room I set Zack down on it with some of his toys and rattles and what not. I walked onto my front porch to put up the sun guard over the whole town so my brothers could enjoy the warm outdoors.

`After I had made sure enough sun rays came through to make it look the same as it had before but not enough rays to make the vampires of Forks glitter I walked back in the house to call Alice.

I called my phone to my hand as I sat down next to Zack on the blanket and shook a rattle by him. He looked at me with an amused expression on his face.

"Hello" Alice answered and I heard commotion on her side of the line. "Hey Alice it's Bella" I said. "Oh hey" Alice said on the other line. "No Rose those don't look good together Rose" Alice whined. I chuckled at the thought of Rose trying to find an outfit to please Emmett, but you could tell just by how Emmett talked that he would be happy with whatever Rosalie wore. "I think it looks good Rosie" Emmett said.

"Sorry" Alice said simply and I could hear the wind rushing by the phone as she ran away from whatever was ensuing with Rosalie and Emmett. "That's okay" I reassured her. "So what did you call to tell me?" Alice asked in a slightly angered tone at being caught off guard. "I just called to tell you that when you come to visit today I have a sun shield up so you could all go outdoors if you want. It's safe" I answered. "Oh thanks. I have to go. Bye" Alice said as she hung up.

I chuckled and set my phone down on the glass coffee table. A few minutes later Collin came down and he was shaking in fear. I jumped up and ran over to him. I carefully scooped him up in my arms and asked, "What's wrong?"

Collin, in answer, threw his arms around my neck and sobbed. "Honey, I can't help until you answer me" I said soothingly. Collin lifted his head and I gently wiped off his face removing the trace of any tears. "Now what is wrong?" I asked again nervously.

"I 'ad the same dweam wit de wed haired lady and da two men" Collin whimpered into my side. "Collin can you describe the lady and the men to me?" I asked slowly. "Dey had wed eyes and one of de men 'ad dark skin. The oder man was li't skin-ned and li't 'air'ed." Collin said struggling enunciate each word so I could understand. I nodded my head to show him I did.

"Don't worry about the dream. Okay? It was just a dream." I said as I gave him a reassuring hug. So these were vampires that were haunting his peaceful sleep. I set him down next to Zack and went to heat up his breakfast.

While in the kitchen I heard Collin filling Zack in about his more peaceful dreams from the night before. He talked animatedly even though the six month old baby could not answer. I chuckled at the thought.

As I sat the plate of eggs on the table there was a knock on my door. I walked confusedly to answer it. Collin walked over to the entryway to the family room and waited anxiously to find out who was at the door.

I unlocked the dead bolt and opened the door. A red haired woman dressed in sweats and a Washington State University sweatshrirt was standing there. I smiled at her prompting her to go on with what she came for.

"Hi I'm your neighbor Lindsey Caspien" the woman said as she stuck her hand out for me to shake. I warmed my hand a lot so I wouldn't feel like stone when we touched and shook her hand. "Hi I'm Bella and this is my little brother Collin" I said as I scooped Collin up in my arms.

"Hi. Well I know we just met and everything but I was wondering if you could watch my son and daughter. See I'm getting married in a few weeks and I have many last minute things to check and go over with the wedding planner." Lindsey asked. She started to continue but I cut her off. "Of course Lindsey. I would be happy to watch them. I have school off for today and tomorrow so feel free to send them over anytime" I said cheerily.

Lindsey's face brightened by miles. "Okay I'll bring them over in about ten minutes okay?" Lindsey asked. I nodded happily. She turned and walked down my driveway. I closed the door behind her and walked Collin over to the kitchen table. "You need to eat" I said as I walked out to get Zack who was still shaking one of the rattles that lay around him.

I scooped him up and walked back into the kitchen. I filled Collin on my plan to go to Port Angeles over the weekend. We stayed and Collin talked animatedly until Lindsey knocked again and I set Zack in his vibrating chair as I went to answer the door.

I opened the door and saw Lindsey in a denim skirt and bubblegum pink button up blouse holding two children. The boys had sandy blonde hair falling all over his face and was wearing blue jean shorts and a green t-shirt with a soccer ball embroidered in the middle of the chest. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Then I turned the girl. She was a bit shorter than the boy, though they looked the same age, her sandy blonde hair fell to her shoulder in thin, soft waves. The red tints were visible in the sun. She was wearing black leggings and a pink short sleeve shirt/ dress. I smiled at her, too. She, in return, ran up and hugged my legs.

I chuckled and bent down to her eye level. I looked up to Lindsey seeking permission. Lindsey nodded and I picked up the adorable little girl in front of me. "Hi what's your name?" I asked lightly. The little girl buried her face in my hair and took a deep breath. "I'm Abby" she whispered. "Hi Abby I'm Bella" I introduced myself calmly. I got down on my knees again in front of the boy. "What's your name?" I asked for the second time that day. "I'm Shane" the little boy said confidently. "Hi Shane" I said as I let Abby slid off my hip and land gently on the wood floor.

I stood up to face Lindsey. "So they are four year old twins. Is that going to be a problem?" Lindsey asked. I shook my head no. "Would you like to come in for a minute?" I asked Lindsey. She nodded and walked in once I stepped to the side.

I led her to the family room where Collin now sat and I picked up Zack and sat down on the couch. Abby rushed over to my side. "He's so cute" she gushed in a squeaky voice. I smiled. "Thank you." Abby leaned her face into my hair. "You smell pretty." Abby said out right. I laughed and said, "Thank you."Abby lifted her fingers hesistantly to Zacks's tiny fingers. She then looked to me.

I nodded encouragingly. "Go ahead." I whispered. I used my free hand to gently take her fingers and stick it in Zack's tiny hand. Abby giggled and softly swung her hand back and forth. I smiled and looked up at Lindsey who was smiling at the exchange, as well.

"Okay well I have to go" Lindsey said as she stood up. I stayed sitting so Abby could remain holding Zack's hand. "Don't worry they're in good hands" I said as I watched Lindsey set down a paper with emergency numbers on it.

Lindsey left and I looked at the kids. "What do you guys want to do today?" I asked. The children all looked at each other and shouted, "OUTSIDE!" I laughed and went to pull out the little bikes and tricycles. I set them on the driveway and let Abby, Shane, and Collin start driving them back and forth in the sidewalk.

I settled on the lawn with Zack in my lap. We watched the kids ride back and forth in front of us. I checked the sun shield to make sure there were no leaks in it.

After a while Abby came and sat down next to me to entertain Zack. In a few minutes a black Mercedes pull up across the street.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Well there is Chapter seven. I would love it if you could review and tell me what you thought. Geez, I think this is the second time I have gotten this far with a TWILIGHT story, or any story for that matter. I hope you enjoyed it. I have special plans for Lindsey and her kids. The plan has to formulate a little more before I can put it into action. Well I will hopefully have chapter two of My Duty up soon. My birthday was Tuesday so I got a laptop from my parents so I have a little more freedom with the computer. Hopefully I will be able to get a schedule going for when I update. So for right now, Extraordinary update day will either be Wednesday or Sunday. Well here I go to start Chapter 2 of My Duty and Chapter 1 of SBC.

Thank you all and God Bless,

Kara


	9. Dream Call

_Thank you all for the reviews. I love hearing from all of you. This chapter actually all but forced itself out of me. When I was at school I just couldn't wait to get home and type. So here is Chapter 8. In case you didn't know Chapter 1 of My Duty is up. Enjoy._

_God Bless You All,_

_Kara_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Bella's POV

I could see five familiar forms through the tinted windows. I choose Alice to project my voice through.

I whispered, "It's okay. I promise you will not sparkle in the sun light."

I heard the five forms gasp and Alice in the back seat opened the door and started to get out. I smiled and waved her over.

Alice took in the sight of the two boys having races on the tricycles and Abby and Zack basking in the sunlight with me as the ringleader.

Alice plopped down next to me and looked back to her family, who were still in the car. I turned to her. "Do they need a little help?" I asked with a evil grin on my face.

Alice's eyes glazed over. I was momentarily worried for her, but she snapped out of it quickly. Alice mimicked my wicked grin and nodded.

My eyes slid shut and my upper body jolted forward slightly and the Cullen's started to get out of their car.

I turned to Abby. "Sweetie why don't you go ride your bike a little bit more" I proposed in a soft voice. Abby nodded furiously and took off towards the pink tricycle.

I released Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward from the force of my gift. They all stopped at the side of the car that faced my house. Jasper and Edward's eyes raked over where the shadows ended and the sunlight began. Rosalie's eyes widened at the sight of four children in front of my house. I decided to be nosy and take a peak at Rosalie's thoughts.

_Four children. She is so lucky. That should be me. This should be my life well minus- never mind. _She shook her head at this point. _They're all adorable I wonder if Bella will let me hold her little brother?_ I took my leave of her thoughts at this point.

I heard Alice pat the ground next to her. I looked down at her and Alice, feeling my gaze, looked back. I shook my head and six chairs appeared on the driveway.

I turned my back on Alice and turned to the little kids who were next door and Shane was pulling out a green, plastic bucket from the side of his house. I smiled seeing that they planned on digging for worms.

"Hey Abby, Shane, Collin come back here so I can make lemonade for you guys" I said using a little motivation to get them closer to me and quite frankly safer. The kids heads shot up and they all took off running towards me. I laughed as did everyone else.

I remembered Rosalie's earlier thought. I turned back to face everyone who had now taken a seat on the lawn chairs I had pulled out. I turned directly to Rosalie. "Rosalie would you mind holding Zack for me while I make the lemonade?" I asked knowing the answer already.

Rosalie's eyes lit up as she nodded trying to contain her excitement. I smiled and walked towards her to hand her my six month old "brother." After Rosalie had Zack securely in her arms, she walked towards the open chair next to Emmett.

I turned back to the kids and they all stood in front of me. I got down on one knee so I was some what eye level to them. "You guys want lemonade?" I asked calmly. They all shouted "Yes" in my face. I laughed and picked up Abby. "Would you like to help me?" I asked excitedly mimicking their feelings. Abby placed her face in my hair and nodded. I heard her inhale deeply. I turned my attention back to the little boys. "No digging for worms until after you've had lemonade" I said gently but sternly. Shane looked a little scared that I knew what they were going to do, but Collin was used to me knowing what he was going to do before he did it. "Hey I was a kid once. I know what's fun and not" I said jokingly hurt at Shane's expression. I made sure I let the humor in my joke show through enough for Shane to understand that I was in fact joking.

Shane set the bucket down on the cement and looked back at me. I nodded and turned towards the house and started to walk towards the door.

I barely heard Alice and Jasper follow me into the house. I set Abby down on the island and grabbed a lemonade packet out of a cupboard. Alice grabbed the sugar out of the closed wall unit. I pulled out a plastic pitcher and filled it with ice and water.

I turned back to the island where Alice was handing Abby the opened packet and Jasper held the measured sugar. I set the pitcher down next to Abby and she looked at me for instructions on what to do next. "You dump the packet into the water" I instructed her as I encouraged her hesitating form to do as I said. She looked at me so innocently and her eyes had a pleading look in them. "Help me. Pwease." Abby said in her adorable little girls falsetto voice. I lightly grabbed her hand and guided her hand directly over the open top of the pitcher. I then helped her turn the paper packet over and she watched the pink powder fell into the icy water.

She set the packet down on the counter next to the pitcher. "There that wasn't so hard was it" I asked as I lightly tickled her sides. She broke out in giggles. I placed my hands on her waist to keep her from falling. "Do you think you can do the sugar?" I asked my eyes flicking to Jasper. He nodded and held out the plastic measuring cup towards Abby.

She looked up at me with a hopeful expression. "Do you think I can do it without your help?" Abby asked like she was uncertain of her own ability. She ducked her head and leaned into my shoulder. I gently pulled her chin up. "Of course you can" I said with a gentle smile. Determination appeared in her eyes. I smiled once more at her and watched Abby take the measuring cup from Jasper.

Abby lifted it carefully over to the pitcher and dumped it's content swiftly into the open top. She set the cup down and squealed. "I did it" she said happily standing up on the island. I jumped up and grabbed her cradling her to my chest. "Of course you did" I said as I tickled her side with my free hand. She giggled even more.

When Abby was done giggling like the silly girl she is I set her down. Alice bent down to be eye level with Abby. Alice handed her three plastic glasses. "How about you follow Mr. Jasper outside. I need to talk with Miss Bella" Alice proposed. Abby looked at me and I nodded.

Abby turned to Jasper. She held out her hand for Jasper to hold. Jasper took it carefully and held the lemonade pitcher in his other hand. I smiled at the sight. I looked over and saw Alice glance at the sight. She sighed and then turned back to me. She looked like she was sizing me up.

"Bella do you honestly like flaunting that gorgeous figure of yours" Alice finally sighed. I glanced down at my sweats and tank top.

"What's wrong with this I'm comfortable in it. And I am working with two four year olds, a three year old, and a six month old. What do you want me to wear a prom dress to babysit?" I asked frustrated.

Alice thought for a minute. She never answered me just pulled my arms upstairs. She led me to my bedroom and closed the door behind me. "Sit" she hissed as she stalked off in the direction of my closet. I walked over and sat on my bed.

Not a minute later, Alice came out of my closet at vampire speed with clothes and pulled me into the bathroom. I realized what she was doing. "Alice I don't have any makeup or hair products" I said smugly. Alice turned to me disbelieving. I smiled and nodded.

"Just show me what you want me to look like" I ordered. I opened up Alice's mind and physically copied the version of myself in Alice's mind.

Alice opened her eyes. I hadn't realized she had closed them. "You okay?" I asked. Alice nodded. "Yeah closing my eyes just helps me get a better picture. Man do you look hot." Alice smiled at her work. I realized my clothes had changed in the process of mimicking the make up.

"Let's just go before the kids think you killed me" I laughed as I pulled Alice down the stairs. Alice chuckled and allowed me to pull her down the stairs.

Edward's POV

"Bella do you honestly not like flaunting that gorgeous figure of yours?" Alice asked. Jasper walked out and set the pitcher of pink lemonade on the plastic table that had appeared out the garage not two seconds ago.

Rosalie was busy basking in the glow of the sunlight and enjoying holding Bella's little brother while it lasted. Her thoughts were all along the lines of how cute Zack is. How she wished she could be a mother. How great of a father Emmett would be. Emmett was hunched over Rosalie's shoulder and smoothing her hair back. They looked like a family.

"What's wrong with this I'm comfortable in it. And I am working with two four year olds, a three year old, and a six month old. What do you want me to wear a prom dress to babysit?" Bella asked frustrated. I chuckled at her resistance knowing against Alice it is impossible to resist what she has in store for you. I heard shuffling of feet a minute later.

"Mr. Jasper can I have some to dwink now please?" the little girl asked quietly as she tugged on Jasper's pant leg. Jasper took a deep breath and turned to take the plastic cups from her and poured her some of the pink drink mix.

Jasper handed it to her and pulled out one of the little chairs that had appeared with the table. The little girl sat down and sipped her drink.

"- Man do you look hot." Alice exclaimed.

"Let's just go before the kids think you killed me" Bella laughed her musical, endearing laugh. Her laugh was followed by steps down the stairs.

I heard the front door open and turned to see Bella and Alice holding the other's arm trying to stabilize themselves. They were both gasping from laughter.

Then my eyes shifted down to what Bella was wearing. She had on a lavendar, three quarter sleeve, cotton top, that dipped just bearly covering the top of her chest, though nothing showed, there were snap clasps down the front. On the bottom she had on a dark jean skirt with a frayed hem line, that ended two and a half inches above her knee.

_She is gorgeous_, was the only thought that crossed my mind. I smiled at how happy she looked. I haven't known her very long and we definetely got off on the wrong foot, but I would do anything to keep that smile on her face. A person as beautiful as Bella deserved to be happy and smiling all the time.

Bella caught my stare and smiled at me. She abruptly looked away and down. I looked down to see the little girl at her knees playing with the hem of her skirt.

Bella bent down and picked the girl up, who in return squealed. Bella held her close and the girl buried her head in Bella's hair. "You smell pretty and you look pretty too" the girl whispered not knowing that we could hear her.

Bella stroked the girls back. "Thank you sweetie. You look very pretty too. I don't think I told you earlier." Bella whispered back. The girl smiled. Bella turned and walked over to the empty chair next to me. Alice took the seat next to Jasper.

"Guys this is Abby" Bella started. "Abby this is Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper." Bella pointed us out as she named us. "Shane, Collin please come here for a minute" Bella called the little boys. They were playing tag on the lawn. When Bella called they both looked at her and took off running towards her.

"This is Shane, Abby's brother, and Collin, my brother" Bella introduced. "This is -" Bella started and she named us all off again.

Shane and Collin ended up digging for worms. It was funny they didn't get muddy at all. I suspected Bella had something to do with that.

Then a car pulled up next door. Out of a red town and country came a woman with red hair starting towards Bella's house.

Shane and Abby took off running towards the woman. I noticed Bella didn't move. Bella must have noticed my hesitation with them running. "That's their mother" Bella whispered as she pulled Collin into her lap.

Bella's POV

Shane, Abby, and Lindsey left after Lindsey, I saw sat the money, that I refused, down on the kids table I had pulled out. I sat and never took Zack from Rosalie. You could tell from the glow on her face she was the motherly type. I smiled knowing Zack had that effect on people.

Collin started to nod off to sleep in my lap and the sky started to darken. "Would you like to come inside?" I whispered to everyone. Who in return nodded.

We all stood up and I put the lawn furniture away with my mind. "You seem very confident that no one is watching you do that" Jasper stated.

"I am censoring everyone in the neighborhoods thoughts, and that includes what they see. Besides there are only a few people home. The four elderly couples are all out in their backyards enjoying the warm weather and playing bridge and botchi. The young couple down the street are both at work and the nanny is currently doing a college assignment and the baby is asleep. Lindsey is taking a nap, and Shane and Abby are watching cartoons. Specifically Spongebob." I said as I walked into the house.

I brought a blanket down from Zack's nursery and let it hover in front of Rosalie, who understood and wrapped it around the sleeping baby.

My home phone started to ring and I mentally brought it to my ear. "Hello" I said politely.

"Hi is this the Swan residence?" a soft voice asked from the other line.

"Yes. This is Bella speaking. May I ask who is calling" I said in a business like tone that I had used with my past patients.

"This is Esme Cullen. I was wondering if my children were there, since I got no answers from their cell phones" the soft voice said from the other line.

"Yes they are here" I said as I met eyes with all of them quickly. They smiled sheepishly and all reached into their pockets to get out their phones, except Rosalie.

"Okay. Thank you. I just wanted to know" Esme said as she hung up. I clicked the phone off as well. Not a second later my cell phone rang.

I mentally brought it to my ear. "Hello?" I asked a little wary.

"Hello this is the Forks Hospital we are calling to inform you that two boys, we are guessing are your brothers, have been admitted to the hospital from a car accident." a business like voice said on the other end. I had used that voice to give my patients bad news.

"Thank you" I choked out and ended the call.

Apparently the Cullen's hadn't heard my call. They all looked at me with questioning expressions on their faces. "I'm sorry, but I must ask you to leave immeadiately" I said as I gently shook Collin awake.

The Cullen's looked even more confused. I ignored the looks they were giving me. "Collin I need you to go get your coat and stand by Miss Rosalie and Miss Alice." I said as I sunk down to Collin's level after I set him on the ground. He nodded and walked over to the coat rack. "Keep him calm" I hissed as I darted up the stairs.

I raced into the boys rooms and grabbed toys, clothes, and a duffel bag. I shoved the items quickly into the bag and ran towards the nursey. I packed up the diaper bag with a change of clothes, some food, a blanket, and a couple toys. I slung the bags over my shoulders and ran back downstairs.\

When I reached the family room again Collin was crying into Alice's pant leg. I raced over and crouched down in front of him. "Baby it's okay" I comforted as I took him into my arms. I mentally placed Zack's carrier in front of Rosalie. She understood and started to strap him in.

"Did my dream come true?" Collin whispered. I nodded in response. Collin then buried his face in my shoulder.

"Would you like any of us to come with you?" Edward asked. I shook my head.

"I will call my mother on the way over and she will be there later." I said as I picked up the carrier. "I enjoyed the afternoon" I said as I hurried over to the door.

I stepped out and walked briskly over to my G6 that was already running. I strapped Zack in and buckled Collin in twice. I turned and saw the Cullen's out on my front porch. It was now fully dark outside so I could close down the shield. I snapped, locked the front door, and turned off the lights simultaneously.

I jumped in the front seat and started towards the hospital.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_There you have it. Chapter 8. I was told not to have to many lulling chapters so I decided to start a conflict. I request that you tell me if you are losing interest in my story. I try to make all my chapters worth reading and at least three pages. I also try to make them important to the story, and so far all of them have. I thank you all for reading and showing interest in my work. I would love it if you would review. Chapter 2 of My Duty and Chapter 1 of Sweet Bella Cullen are on my to do list. I will tell you in both authors notes of the first chapter that they are up and will post in both stories to keep you updated in case you do not wish to have me on alerts. Thank you all for reading._

_God Bless,_

_Kara_


	10. Hospital

_Thank you for all the reviews I have gotten. I love all the reviews telling me how good of a writer I am, but surely there must be something I can improve on. Well I was kind of rethinking Sweet Bella Cullen so I would like to hear from you all to see if you actually want me to put that up or if I should just move onto the other stories I have ideas for or just work through the issues. This is an informational chapter so pay attention. So without further ado here is Chapter 9._

_God Bless You All,_

_Kara_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Bella's POV

I pulled on my black converse shoes while I drove there. I ended up just having to put Collin to sleep because he wouldn't stop sobbing and I was sure he was going to get sick if he didn't stop. All the pressure on his small stomach from trying to breathe just wouldn't have turned out well.

There was no one on the road behind me as I blew through stop signs and red lights at eighty miles over the speed limit. So it didn't surprise me when we reached the hospital a few minutes after leaving the house.

I pulled into a parking spot and quickly pulled a sleeping Zack and Collin. It was hurting my heart to have to be extra careful and take my time to be gentle with my fragile, human brothers. It was frustrating to know my past flesh and blood was in pain and I had to act human.

HOW INFURIATING was an understatement, did not even scratch the surface, under no circumstances did it cover the frustration I was feeling. I all but ran, at a hardly believable, human pace into the hospital. Considering I was carrying a three year old and baby carrier with a baby in it, I was surprised no one said anything.

I walked right up to the front desk. "I was wondering where my brother's rooms are?" I asked in an urgent voice.

The short blonde haired lady looked up at me. Her blue/gray eyes looked up at me questioning my company.

"Who are your brothers dearie?" the lady asked in a warm soprano voice.

"Robert and Connor Swan." I answered shortly.

"And who are you in relation to them?"

"I'm there older sister and at the moment their guardian."

"Okay. Connor is in room 310 getting ready for x-rays and Robert is in x-rays right now." the lady said. I thanked her and headed for the elevator.

I jumped in the doors to the empty elevator just as they were closing. I hurriedly pushed button three and waited impatiently for them to open again.

When they finally opened I dashed out as humanly possible. I walked in the direction the signs pointed for the correct bracket of room numbers pointed to.

I walked into the light green room. I had hardly noticed that it had started raining again as we drove here so I was surprised when the window was streaked with rain trails.

Connor was sedated when I came in. I set the carrier on the ground and Collin in the extra chair in the room. I ran over and checked his charts from the clipboard stored next to the door. His heartbeat was steady it looked like a possible broken arm and two fractured ribs.

I decided to change my appearance so that I could at least pass as their guardian. I would work on recreating my mother later. But before I could fix my brother up the nurse came in to prep him for x-rays.

"Hello. What is your name?" the nurse asked.

I never looked at her. I knew I was being impolite but right now my family was in pain and I could feel it. So being polite wasn't exactly on the top of my priority list. "I'm his guardian" was all I answered with.

I heard her pulling the machines out of the plug in the wall. I busied myself with pulling Zack out of his carrier. "Calma. Respaire. Relax tutto andra bene. Potete sistemare lore piu tardi."

I muttered to myself in Italian. Basically I said, "Calm. Breathe. Relax everything will be okay. You can fix them later."

I cradled Zack to my chest as a team of nurses came and wheeled Connor's bed off to x-rays. After they had left I concentrated on recreating my mother.

Her small 5'1" body. Slender but not thin, in the last clothing I remembered her in. Her burgundy suit skirt ending around her knees. Her tan legs exentuated by the color. Her feet covered in black stilleto heels that were around four inches high. Her white blouse taylored to her every curve. She had been leaving leaving for a job interview when he came and took me. I had been getting ready to take the boys out for a walk.

Tears started to drip silently down my face. I imagined her sleeping on the chair and I started to pace the room slowly seeing as I woke Zack when my tears started to drop on him.

My cell phone rang not to long after. My tears were still present at the time. Seeing my mother was killing me inside. I could feel the pieces of my heart coming apart one at a time. So I knew if the Cullens were going to visit anytime it would have to be soon or I would be destroyed.

I had my cell phone hover next to my ear. "Hello" I whispered my pain evident in my voice.

"Bella" three voices chorused on the other line. It was Edward, Alice, and Rosalie.

I sniffed. "Yeah it's me" I answered confused. I realized I was on speaker, but I didn't know why.

"Hey we were wondering if we could come up to the hospital?" Alice asked.

I sniffed again and replied, "Yes" in a whisper. I knew they could hear me so it didn't matter.

"Okay . . . Bella we'll be there in a half an hour." Alice said. She sounded worried. I didn't know why, but I had more important things to worry about.

I had my phone fly back into my pocket and soothed the whimpering Zack.

I had resumed pacing the room when the door opened and Robbie was rolled in. He was sedated as well.

The nurses hooked him up next to where Connor had started out at. After they had an I.V. And heart monitor and all the other equipment hooked up to him they all left but one. Most likely to give me the diagnosis.

I now made sure I looked around twenty-four, which is how old I would be if I wasn't a vampire. I followed the nurse into the hall so that Robbie had no chance of hearing.

"Ma'am" the young doctor started out. He looked nervous and about the age I was appearing as at the moment. "It seems that he has a slight concussion, two broken ribs, a hairline fracture to his leg, and a shattered ankle. He was awake but to keep him out of pain we sedated him."

I was nodding the whole time. "I was wondering if I could have print outs of the monitors and a list of all of the medication and the x-ray copies." I requested.

"Um that privelege is only given to doctors. Mainly because they are the only ones who can comprehend the information. Do you have your badge?" the doctor asked.

I grunted. "I left it in my purse" I said frustrated. "Can I show it to you if I have someone bring it to me?" I asked.

The doctor nodded and started towards the next room.

I walked back into the boys room. My phone hovered next to my ear the second the door was closed. I needed to see the full extent of the damages and the medications they were giving him before I could just heal him with a snap of my fingers.

I dialed the same number that had contacted me earlier with my mind. Edward answered so I figured it was his cell phone.

"Hello" his velvet voice answered. I smiled liking that his voice was a comfort at the time.

"Edward it's Bella. I was wondering if you could stop by my house and have Alice grab my purse?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure no problem. Other than we'll be up there sooner than Alice thought we would."

"That's fine. I just need something out of there" I answered.

"Okay then we'll be there in about ten minutes."

"That's good. Thank you so much Edward. See you soon."

My phone flew back into my pocket.

Collin had been woken up by my voice, but was still ready to sleep. I helped him up into Robbie's bed and he fell asleep almost instantly.

So I sat the ten minutes looking at my mother. The tears were not relenting from my eyes. Any doctor or nurse would have thought someone had died by my expression. But in a way someone did. And that person was now sitting in front of my pretending to be asleep.

I decided to check Robbie's charts. I was still clutching the clipboard when the door opened.

Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper walked in a minute later. They took one look at me and then did a double take.

I stood up. "Sorry" I smiled seeing their confused expressions. I changed back to my normal self. After that they all stood gaping at me. I replaced the chart back in it's holder on the wall.

Alice stepped forward with my purse. "Bella you may want to change back. The doctor is coming back in in twenty seconds."

I changed back to my twenty-four year old self and two seconds later the door opened and the doctor walked in. He went to check the clipboard that I had placed back not two minutes earlier.

I fished my badge out of my purse with my mind when his back was turned.

When I had it firmly grasped in the hand that wasn't holding Zack I walked up to the doctor and held it up.

The doctor took it and said he would take it up to the desk to make sure it wasn't a fraud.

I knew it wasn't and was suddenly glad I had worked at the hospital in Portland as a doctor while we stayed there.

The Cullen's looked confused. I just shook my head saying they didn't want to know.

"So Bella how are they doing?" Jasper asked.

"They both have injuries. That -" I was cut off by a nurse walking in holding my badge and a manila envelope.

I smiled and thanked her before setting the folder on the table they had supplied for the patient.

Edward's POV

Bella had sounded like she was in horrible pain when she answered her phone. I know her brothers were both in the hospital but she sounded like they had died.

Then Bella called back asking for us to go get her purse. She sounded a little better then.

Then we walked into the hospital room we had been directed into and saw a woman around twenty-four and a woman in her early fifties. I was going to guess this was Bella's mother, I could see where Bella got her good looks from. The older woman was asleep.

The younger one was clutching the clipboard that told most of the vitals in the hand that wasn't holding the baby. She stood up when we entered. I'm sure we all looked confused.

The woman smiled and said, "Sorry" then this gorgeous woman turned to Bella before our eyes.

Bella walked over and placed the charts back in their holder that hung from the wall.

Alice stepped forward with Bella's purse. "Bella you may want to change back. The doctor is coming back in in twenty seconds."

In a matter of seconds Bella looked twenty-four or five years old again.

Then a young doctor walked in and walked over to ckeck Bella's oldest brother's charts.

While his back was turned Bella got, I'm guessing her mind is what controls everything, out a badge of some sort from her purse.

When the badge was in her hand that wasn't holding her baby brother, Bella walked up to the doctor.

The young doctor took the badge and said he would take it to make sure it wasn't a fraud. What did the doctor need a badge for?

He didn't get a good enough look at it for me to figure out what it was, neither did he reminisce what it for.

We all had confused looks on our faces and Bella shook her head signaling that we didn't want to know.

Jasper was the first one that spoke, "So Bella how are they doing?"

"They both have injuries. That -" Bella was cut off by a nurse entering with the badge and a manila envelope.

Bella smiled and thanked the nurse.

"You want me to hold him?" Rosalie asked jumping at the chance.

Bella nodded and handed Zack off to Rose without a glance at her.

As soon as Zack was safe in Rose's arms chairs were pulled out for us and the table provided for the patient rolled in front of Bella.

We all sat down while Bella pulled the information out of the manila envelope.

She laid out what looked like the readings of the heart monitor and the medication being inserted by I.V.

I stood up behind her while she studied the pages. I read over her shoulder and gasped.

"Bella how did you get these?" I asked knowing they only gave this kind of information to doctors.

I looked up at my family and they all had scared expressions on their faces.

Bella didn't look up she just held up the badge to me. I studied it, it was a medical badge, more specifically a doctor's badge.

"Bella is this yours?" I asked increduously.

_Edward what's wrong? Is Bella okay?_ My families thoughts were simultaneous.

"Bella had a medical degree. She is a legal doctor." I explained.

Bella still hadn't looked up. Then she started to shuffle the pages. She looked up at Alice.

"Hey Alice can you go ask for copies of Robbie's x-rays?" Bella asked.

"Won't the nurses be suspicious if I come up carrying you badge?" Alice asked.

Ten seconds later Alice looked like Bella had when we entered. Bella held out her badge. Alice took it and exited the room with Jasper.

"What do you need that for?" I asked.

Bella looked up now. She glanced over at her mother and then when she looked back at me it looked like she was going to cry. "I'll explain in a minute when I know I can do something." Bella answered.

Then the door swung open and her other brother was wheeled in. Bella took a sharp breath in. She looked in so much pain. It looked worse than venom from the change.

I unthinkingly pulled Bella into a hug. She sniffled into my chest. I wrapped one arm around her waist. While the other smoothed her hair. Her gorgeous, beautiful, brown hair.

The nurses plugged her brother in and another doctor asked if he could talk to Bella for a minute outside. Bella pulled back and smiled at me.

"Thank you" she sniffed. She wiped her eyes. Wait she was crying venom why wasn't I in pain? I wiped fingers over where my shirt had been wet down.

I brought my fingers to my mouth. I checked to make sure Emmett and Rosalie were wrapped up in their own little world. They were and then I proceeded to suck the moisture off my fingers. I was expecting to have pain explode in my mouth, but instead I tasted a sweet tear on my tongue. How in the world did she do that?

I looked out the window and saw that the other young doctor from before was there too. "It seems that the younger one has a a broken collar bone, broken arm, shattered wrist, and heavy scaring on his stomach." the new doctor said.

Bella turned to the younger doctor that had given her the information before. "Can you get the same information for my older sister before you're off your shift, and this time make sure to include the x-rays." Bella said a little snippy.

The doctor nodded afraid of Bella's tone. The two doctors left and Bella returned to the room.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

Bella looked up at me and nodded. Seconds later Alice returned with another manila envelope.

"Bella they stuck Connor's information in there too." Alice explained.

Bella rubbed her forehead like she had a headache and nodded exhaustedly. She reached for the envelope from Alice's waiting hand.

Bella slapped the new information down on the table. She brought it out of the envelope and laid it down on the table. She picked up Robbie's x-rays first. I knew because that is what the top of the tinted translucent said.

Bella's face brightened almost instantly. "What?" we all asked.

Bella looked up at us. Her smile faded slightly but she was still jouyous from whatever news she had picked up from the information off the x-ray.

"I can heal Robbie for sure. I have yet to analyze Connor but it didn't seem unfixable." Bella said as if this explained all her joy.

We all looked at her confused.

"Explanations later. Let me look at Connor's results and then I will need your help. As long as that is okay with you of course" Bella said looking hopeful.

I nodded and looked at my siblings to see them doing the same.

"Thank you so much" Bella said as she resumed a professional tone. She bent back over the table and studied the x-rays, then the medication, then the heart monitor.

"Why do you need the medication list?" I asked knowing I was the only one of my siblings who would have any understanding of the information. Bella looked up at me and rubbed her forehead again.

"Hold on a sec" Bella said absently.

I obeyed and stayed silent until she looked up at me. But when she graced me with the most gorgeous smile I had ever seen.

"What was your question again?" Bella asked in perfect innocence.

"Medication list. Why do you need it?" I asked plain and simple.

"Ok. Well now that I know what I can do I'll tell you" Bella looked from me to my siblings. They were all waiting anxiously. "I'm going to heal my brothers, so to speak, I will fix their injuries using my gift basically." Bella explained.

"What do you need us to do?" Jasper asked.

"I need you all to stand guard because when I do this I zone out to the completely unresponisve stage. I will also be very weak after, but that is just half an hour."

"We'll do it" Alice answered for all of us.

Bella smiled and walked towards her oldest brother. She looked back at us and smiled as soon as she reached the bed. "Get ready." was her simple instruction.

Bella turned back to be leaning over her brothers bed.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were in front of the door. Emmett blocking the window in the door. Alice flitted around closing the curtains to the window. I walked over to stand next to Bella.

Even with our hearing, the sounds of the bones going back together was faint. Bella stood over her brother for a total of around seven minutes. Then without looking up at me, I was standing almost on top of her, she turned to stand over her other brothers bed. Bella laid her hands starting at his feet and slid them up to his head. This process took twenty minutes seeing as how Bella was going extra slow to make sure no bones were left unharmed.

Finally when it was done Bella looked up. She looked exhausted. Then Bella started to fall over. My arms reached out for her and Bella fell into them. Bella leaned into me so much I decided it would be easier just to pick her up.

I swung her legs up so that I was carrying her bridal style. My family moved away from their positions and followed me to sitting in the chairs.

Bella rested her head on my shoulder. I had to keep from jumping up and down in excitement. Not only would that wake Bella up, but Emmett would never let me forget. So I decided to just enjoy the moment.

We sat in silence for awhile waiting for Bella to become responsive again. Her eyes were open and she was looking around the room and her eyes frequently looked to her brothers.

"Thank you" Bella whispered after awhile. We all looked at her and smiled. "It was a lot easier without having to worry somebody was going to walk in on me doing that" Bella explained.

"It's fine Bella" Alice answered.

Then realization dawned on Bella's face. "Oh gosh Edward. I'm sorry. I must be really heavy" she said standing up.

I wanted to laugh. She was the lightest vampire I had ever picked up. And living with Tanya's family thats saying something. But I held my tongue.

The heart monitors started to pick up. We all turned to look at Bella standing between the beds. Her oldest brother woke first.

"Bella . . . thank you" I watched as he slowly moved his leg around. He looked up expectantly at her. Bella looked at us and her eyes focused on Jasper. She then turned back to her brother.

"In a minute" Bella whispered.

Then Bella turned back to us. "Jasper I'm going to have to ask you to leave for a minute. Alice would you go with him. I would suggest you go to a waiting room or the maternity ward. Sorry but its for the safety of my family." Bella requested.

Jasper and Alice stood and Jasper left. Alice stood up and walked over to Bella. "Be careful. I know you know what you're doing but just be careful." Alice pleaded. Bella nodded in reply.

"Alice worst comes to worst and I'll cover you and you run with Jasper. So be on the lookout for your future." Bella said urgently.'

Alice was blocking me with spelling everything Bella said. So I had no idea what Bella was talking about. Alice and Bella stared into each others eyes for a minute communicating their friendship.

The moment ended with a nod from both girls. They hugged and then Alice followed Jasper out of the room.

Bella rubbed her face and ran her hand through her hair. Then she turned the intensity of her beautiful gaze on me. "I need you to hold me back if I get carried away. I shouldn't but in case I do you can slam against the ground for all I care." Bella said as she walked over to the cabinets and counter in the corner of the room.

Bella opened one of the drawers and took out a syringe that was missing the needle. "Emmett. Rosalie if my lust is radiating off of myself too, much feel free to leave. I just know that Jasper would have a problem."

After saying this Bella leaned over the counter. Her eyes closed and a silver liquid started to puddle mid-air in front of her. The puddle kept growing. There was no container holding the liquid in place it just hovered in front of Bella on it's own.

Bella gasped a few minutes later. She breathed in deep and the syringe soaked up the liquid. Bella turned around and two cups floated in front of her.

Bella set the two cups down on the counter and I walked over to her.

I saw the two cups had water in them. Then a drop of the silver liquid dropped into each cup and the water fizzled for a minute before Bella started to swirl the liquid around. The fizzling stopped immeadiately.

Then Bella hesistantly walked towards her brothers beds. They were both now awake. Both boys seemed to know what was coming.

"Okay guys the anesthesia will start knocking you out in a couple seconds. So you need to drink this faster unless you want to feel the pain." Bella explained as she handed one dixie cup to each of the boys.

They drank it and fell asleep. You could hear the faint sound of something trickling through their bloodstream. Bella took a deep breath when she saw her brothers in no pain.

"Bella what was that?" I asked feeling completely out of the loop and that hardly ever happened.

The syringe flew in between our bodies. And hovered in front of Bella. She opened her mouth and the silver liquid flew into her mouth. She swallowed and shuddered. Then I got it.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_There is Chapter Nine. I left you with a question. Let's see if any of my smart reviewers figured out what Bella gave her brothers. I hate to say it but I'm glad Chapter Nine is done. Maybe now I can focus in school. I could hardly concentrate at school these past couple of days because while I was supposed to be paying attention to Algebra, Life Science, and the proper place to put Independent and Subordinate clauses I had ideas bursting through my head. So there. I would greatly appreciate it if you would review to 1) tell me what you thought 2) answer my question from the top Author's Note 3) ask me any questions you would like me to answer in my profile since I updated it. Basically it has a picture and like two facts about me, but yeah. 4) tell me where you think this story is going. I will stick to my plot line, story line, and progression of time. I greatly appreciate suggestions and will gladly change my plans as long as I feel your idea will really be interesting in context to this story and I feel it would be cool to put in here. My other stories are My Duty which I am working on Chapter Two and right now SWC(sweet Bella Cullen) is on hold so I am working on Vita._

_God Bless You All,_

_Kara_


	11. Finding Out

_Thank you for all the reviews. To answer the question only two or three people got right, Bella gave her brothers her venom. I will explain how that worked and all that good stuff in this chapter. Don't worry the Cullen's were just as confused as you. Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than most but it will explain everything. If you didn't get it I suggest you go back and re-read Chapter Nine to me, I guess it's ten to you. But I put many hints in there. The hints will be listed later. I also saw that no one answered me on whether to continue Sweet Bella Cullen. So if you want me to continue writing it then speak now or forever hold your peace. I have to have at least fifteen people tell me that they still want it up and each having two reasons. I don't care if the reasons are used over and over again as long as I get at least five different reasons. Just thought I'd let you know that Vita is up. Thank you for reading. Here is Chapter Ten._

_God Bless You All,_

_Kara_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Bella's POV

I finished swallowing the venom and shuddered. Honestly, the pain from my change wasn't that bad. I was still able to be up and moving around. Every so often it would hurt a little worse, but knowing my brothers had nobody gave me enough strength to not let the searing pain overtake me.

I shook off my reminiscing. My eyes flickered to the door as Alice and Jasper entered. I smiled

and stepped away from Edward. I hadn't noticed him come up behind me.

I noticed Alice and Jasper were still standing slightly in the hallway and Emmett and Rosalie were sitting comfortably in the chairs watching me curiously and cautiously. I waved them in.

"Belwa" Collin called quietly behind me on Robbie's bed. I turned and Collin held his hands out for me to pick him up.

I pulled him into my arms and cradled him to my chest. "They're going to be okay baby" I say quietly and hopefully soothingly.

Collin wrapped his arms around my neck and pushed his face into my shoulder.

"Bella what was all that about?" Rosalie asked.

"Everyone sit and I'll explain." I said as I walked over and sat down in a chair that I pulled out for myself.

Everyone grabbed a seat and I started my explanation.

"Well I can't stand to see my brothers in pain. So I healed their bones and to solidify the healing I gave them venom." at this eveyones eyes flicker over to my brothers and seeing them not writhing in agony.

"I have studied vampire venom and found out most of its properties.

"So I diluted it with the water. They would still feel pain if they were awake, but there wasn't enough venom to make the change."

"Then why did you have to send Jasper away?" Edward asked.

I took a deep, unecessary breath and continued. "I have been manipulating Jasper every time he is around my brothers. Total control surrounds my presence at my will. Mainly, to make it easier for everyone. I, being around my brothers all the time, have repressed all interest in human blood. It takes a lot for me to even have venom spring into my mouth. So I would have had to have thought about not having hunted all six years and being killed with thirst and that would have played off of Jasper. So to make it easier on Jasper and all of you I asked him to leave. I said the maternity ward or the waiting room because there are strong enough emotions to block out the emotion of thirst from me.

"Then Alice and I, our conversation was: if Jasper caught on to my emotion I would have sent all of you with Alice and you would have run with Jasper. I would freeze time or something and Jasper would never be able to be around me. Because for how strong that thirst had to be it would be something Jasper would never forget. Ever.

"The silver liquid was venom. The syringe was for measuring. I could have gotten the proper amount with out it, but I could have easily gotten carried away and that wouldn't have been good.

"Then I had to drink the rest of the venom." I finished explaining.

Silence filled the room as the Cullen's looked to each other, then to me, then to their significant other. Then repeated the sequence.

Then the door opened and I was ready to greet the new doctor. Seeing as the doctors from earlier shifts ended.

I was met with a blonde doctor, with pale skin, I saved his eyes for last. His scent gave him away, but I just had to make sure I wasn't going nuts.

I looked up to meet golden eyes. They matched the Cullen's eyes and mine.

"Carlisle" all five Cullen's voices came from behind me. I had been right this was the Carlisle that Alice thought about every once in a while.

"Hello" I said after the Cullens were done talking.

I stood up.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Cullen" the doctor introduced.

"Bella. I was wondering if you could redo the x-rays on my brothers. I was feeling their supposed injuries and didn't feel a scratch other than the few little burns" I said going straight to my professional tone.

The doctor looked at me, my brothers, the Cullen children, and then walked over to the charts.

He looked over them some and then chuckled as he looked up at me. "This is the family Dr.'s Zuccaro and Bellman were talking about."

I nodded.

"Then I will have someone prep them for more x-rays"

"Thank you" I said as I watched the doctor leave the room.

I turned back to the Cullens as I tidied up the room putting the desk back while the information slid back into their manila envelopes and into my purse.

I saw their shocked faces.

"Bella you know that -" Emmett started.

I nodded cutting him off. "Yes I know that is Carlisle." I answered.

"How did you know?" Jasper asked.

"Alice thinks about him after everyone of her visions" I explained as I smoothed Collin's hair.

"So you can read minds too?" Edward asked.

I laughed at his scared tone. "No I just like to look at Alice's mind so I know if I need to prepare for something. Why would you be scared?" I joked.

"No reason" Edward answered relieved as the door swung open by a nurse to prep the boys.

I smiled at her and turned back to the Cullen's. They smiled reassuringly back at me.

The nurse unhooked my brothers equipment and a team of nurses rolled them out. As soon as the door closed the boys woke up.

"Belwa I hungry" Collin whispered.

"Can you hang on 'til Robbie and Con are released?" I asked.

Collin looked thoughtful for a minute and then nodded reluctantly.

"Bella we could take them to our house. Feed them. And then you could bring Robbie and Connor over as well" Alice proposed.

"I don't want to intrude. They're my responsibility for right now. My mom will be leaving as soon as they are realeased, but she didn't get any sleep on the plane over here. She was coming home to see how we were doing when I called her. Luckily she was just getting off her plane" I explained. "Mom will probably want to at least talk to her children."

"Bella it wouldn't be any trouble at all. I already asked Esme before we came over" Alice said happily. Then Alice turned her attention to Collin, in my arms. "Do you want to come to our house and we can get you something to eat?" Alice asked.

Collin looked up at me. I gave a resigned sigh, knowing I wasn't going to win. I smiled reassuringly to him. Collin looked back at Alice and nodded vehemently.

The Cullen's laughed and Collin, being embarassed, turned his head into my shoulder once again.

The Cullen's started standing up and I stood as well. I grabbed Zack's carrier for Rosalie and handed Collin his coat.

I bent down so that I was eye level to Collin. "You be good for the Cullens."

I heard Alice take in a sharp breath and my eyes snapped up to her. Edward and Alice were both looking at me.

"What?" I asked pulling Collin into my chest.

"Bella can we talk to you while Jasper, Rose, and Em take the boys to the car" Alice asked.

I looked up at Alice and nodded reluctantly. I turned my eyes back to Collin and spoke. "Baby if you need me my number is in the bag. I need you to be good and I promise to come get you as soon as Robbie and Connor are released."

Collin wrapped his arms around my torso and whispered, "Please be safe."

I pulled him back and kissed his forehead. "I will." he mumbled.

After that I stood up and Collin walked towards Jasper's out stretched hand.

I watched the three of them leave with my youngest brothers left with them. Then I turned back to Alice and Edward.

"Bella why?" Alice asked.

I'm sure I looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Your mother" Edward explained.

I looked over my shoulder and then made eye contact with Edward. "That" I sighed.

"Why?" Alice asked again.

"I take care of my brothers on my own yes. I have reasons. But I just didn't think you guys would catch on" I whispered. My mind closed down the vision of my mother asleep.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Alice in front of me. "We can help." she said with a hurt expression on her face.

"It's fine. I've done it for a while. Speaking of taking care of I forgot to call Mrs. Newton." I said as I slapped my head and my phone flew to my hand.

I dialed the number and listened to the phone ring.

"Hello," Mike's voice answered.

"Mike it's Bella."

"Oh hi. Mom wants to know where you are."

"I'm at the hospital."  
"Oh. I can run up to be with you if you want."

"That's okay Mike. My brothers are the ones who got hurt. And the Cullen's are up here with me." I said with a wicked grin on my face.

"Oh. Well I can still come. Wait mom wants to talk to you."

"Hello," Mrs. Newtons voice came over the line.

"Hi Mrs. Newton it's Bella. I am so sorry I didn't come in today. My brothers were in a car accident and I rushed up to the hospital."

"That's fine Bella. The store wasn't very busy today, but I will not pay you for when you didn't work."

"Of course. I wouldn't expect you to. Mrs. Newton I have to go. I will see you on Monday."

"Bye Bella." Mrs. Newton said as she hung up the other line.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_Thank you for reading. Sorry this chapter is shorter. This should explain everything. PM me if you have any questions or want a list of all the hints. I don't feel like putting them all on here right now because it's one in the morning. So two of the Cullen's know her secret. How long 'til they all know. I need to know about SBC. I don't think I will continue trying to write it unless someone says I should or gives me another alternative. I have Stolen ready and have started on Silence and Hollywood Bella. Well I would love it if you would review and tell me where you think this story is going, have ideas, or have tips to help improve my writing. Thank you and enjoy._

_God Bless,_

_Kara_


	12. Meet the Cullens

_Thank you for all the reviews. I love how people are being honest with me. Even if it hurts. Well I have some news for you. I got a review from someone saying they couldn't read my story anymore because of my bad writing. I want to know if anyone else feels that way, because I am writing as best as fourteen year old can. Sorry for my rant. Enjoy the chapter._

_God Bless,_

_Kara_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Bella's POV

I slumped back into the chair that sat behind me. My clothes changed back into my sweats and t-shirt.

"Bella we can help you" Alice said once again trying to make me see reason.

"Alice what is my responsibility will be in my hands" I said trying to show her I had every intention of following my commitments.

"Yes but Bella I know Esme and Rosalie would love helping out with them. And Jasper and Emmett would love having more people to tease." Edward jumped in.

I was about to answer when the door swung open revealing Dr. Cullen. I smiled at him and stood. Dr. Cullen motioned for me to follow him into the hallway.

I followed and as soon as the door closed behind me he turned to face me.

"Miss Swan it seems that the x-rays were mistakes. We are having the x-rays done over to make sure there are no mistakes, but I am faithful that you will be able to leave before the dawn opens upon us" Dr. Cullen explained.

I smiled again at him. "Thank you so much Dr. Cullen" I said as I turned to head back into the room.

Alice and Edward were talking quietly for a vampire so I couldn't hear what they were saying. I stepped a little harder on the ground for my next step and their heads shot up at me.

"The doctor said my brothers would be able to leave soon, so if you want you can go ahead and leave. I have some extra clothes for them." I said. "And please don't tell. I don't need sympathy."

Alice ran up and hugged me. "Bella we'll always be there for you just remember that." Alice said as she grabbed her purse from the ground and waited for Edward at the door.

"Be careful. We'll see you in a little while." Edward said as he looked curiously at Alice.

I watched them leave and then slumped back into a chair to wait for my brothers to be released. I didn't have to wait very long, for a minute later Robbie was rolled in and Connor was right behind him. They were both conscious.

I laid clothes on the end of their beds when the nurses left and walked out of the room to give them privacy.

When the door closed behind me Angela came running down the hall. "Bella are they okay?" Angela asked as she bent over a little to catch her breath.

I hugged her. "Ange they're fine. A few scratches but nothing too bad. What about you're family?" I asked.

"That's great. The boys are fine. Although they were directly hit I would have thought they would have been injured." Angela mused to herself.

As we spoke I heard the boys finishing up with their clothes. "Well Ange I'll see you at school on Monday. We are getting released tonight." I said as I gave her one last hug and turned into the room.

The boys were standing and dressed in the t-shirt and jeans I had brought for them. "You boys ready to go?" I asked.

Both boys looked up and nodded. Robbie bent down to grab my purse and the duffel bag.

"Ah ah ahhh. You still have the venom in your system no physical exertion." I chastised as I took the bags from Robbie's hands.

I placed my hands on the boys backs and led them to the front desk so I could fill out the paperwork. I changed back to my older appearance.

"Look like mom?" I asked Robbie. He smiled and nodded. I turned to the nurse at the desk and asked for the necessary paperwork.

I proceeded to fill out the papers while Robbie and Connor got in a fight about what happened.

"Guys you need to keep it down. And don't worry about what happened. You both are okay. That's all that matters." I said as I led them out of the hospital.

"Bella where are Collin and Zack?" Robbie asked as he looked around.

"Friends of mine took them home. We have to go pick them up." I answered as I unlocked my G6 and plopped the bags in the trunk.

I got in the car and made sure everyone was buckled in before taking off. I followed the Cullen's scent to the forest on the outskirts of Forks, if we were even in Forks anymore.

The scent led up to a magnificent white house. It was huge, huge being an understatement. Ginormous or gigantic would too be understatements.

I stepped out of the car and the boys followed. The door swung open to reveal a bouncy Alice. She ran at vampire speed to stand in front of me.

"Boys this is Alice. Alice this is Robbie and Connor." I introduced as I swung Connor up on my hip. "Did I give you too much medicine honey?" I asked sweetly while Connor nodded in answer. I chuckled and Robbie stepped up to shake Alice's hand.

"Belwa" I heard Collin calling in the house. Alice noticing my worry reassured me he was fine and led us in the immaculate house.

Collin ran up to me and wrapped his tiny body around my legs. "Hey baby" I cooed as I bent down to pick him up.

Connor started trying to get down. I let him slide to his feet and I looked around for Zack. When I couldn't find him I turned to Alice.

"Esme and Rosalie took him upstairs thinking he would be more comfortable in a bed." Alice explained as I sighed in relief. "Do you honestly not trust us?" Alice asked hurt.

"They're my only family what do you expect." I retorted and Alice just nodded her head in recognition.

Then the door opened behind us. I turned to see Dr. Cullen walk in the door. He set his briefcase down and dropped his coat on a reading chair in the foyer before noticing me and Alice standing there with my family.

"Well Alice if you could get my brother I will stop bothering you." I said shyly as I looked to the ground.

My chin was brought up by a finger. I looked up to see and Edward standing before me. I felt the zap of electricity flow through my veins again.

A motherly looking woman moved next to Edward to stand in front of me. "Hello dear. I'm Esme." the woman greeted. I could tell she wouldn't let anything happen to her family. She just gave off that vibe.

"Bella Swan" I said as I extended my hand. Esme surprised me by grabbing my hand and pulling me into a hug.

"Belwa Miss Esme and me made peanwut buder and jelwy sanditches for dwinner" Collin said excitedly.

"That's amazing" I said overexaggerating my excitement, "But Miss Esme is married so she is Mrs. Cullen" I explained as I looked over and saw Dr. Cullen wrap his arms around Esme's waist and kiss her cheek.

"Oh sowry Mrs. Culwen" Collin said stumbling over his words.

"That alright dear. Miss Esme is fine. Bella we made extra for the other boys." Esme said in the end directing her words at me. I nodded.

"Thank you so much, but you didn't need to do that" I said sorrily.

"Dear don't worry. Now what are your names?" Esme asked the older boys.

Robbie and Connor looked at me and I nodded encouraging them to go on. "My name is Robbie and this is Connor" Robbie introduced politely.

"Well Robbie and Connor would you like something to eat?" Esme asked the boys. Who both nodded enthusiastically. I cleared my throat reminding them to be polite.

"Yes please Mrs. Cullen that would be great" Connor said as he smiled widely. I shook my head as I followed Esme and the boys into the immaculate white kitchen. Esme walked over and took a plate and milk out of the refrigerator. I walked over to where I assumed the glasses were kept. I opened the cabinet and was right. I pulled two glasses out and set them down next to the milk carton.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Cullen. You really didn't need to do this." I said pointing to where my brothers were scarfing down sandwhiches. I just sighed and shook my head.

"This is nothing dear and please call me Esme. I actually enjoy taking care of humans. They're so needy. May I ask when your mother is coming back from her business trip that I was told she had to leave for again after the boys were released." Esme asked.

I stared at her, then to my brothers, then to Alice and Edward who had come in with everyone else. Alice's eyes and thoughts were screaming at me to just tell her the truth.

"A few days maybe a week and a half." I answered. "She attends seminars and meets with other big papers."

I noticed Rosalie had Zack wrapped up in her arms. I sat Collin on a chair at the kitchen table next to Robbie. I stepped towards Rosalie and she reluctantly held Zack out for me to take. I wrapped my arms around his small warm body greedily.

"Hey Bella everyone but me went hunting earlier. Would you like to go with me and then we could go shopping tomorrow. We stopped by your house to pick up some more clothes for the boys and you. So do you?" Alice asked giving me her puppy dog eyes.

I looked at the boys who nodded. _Bella go. You don't get out enough. Have fun. I'll make sure we don't take advantage of Cullen's hospitality._ Robbie thought at me. I looked at him questioningly. I looked back to Alice who's black eyes were wide and innocent.

"Fine" I sighed. Alice squealed in reply.

"Keep your sweats and stuff on then we can change you when we get back" Alice said as she took Zack from my hands and handed him to Rosalie's awaiting arms. As soon as my arms were free Alice grabbed my hands and started dragging me to the back door.

"Alice can I at least say goodbye to my family?" I asked as I started to pull against Alice's grasp. "I mean they did just recover from a car accident."

"Fine you get two minutes." Alice said as she reluctantly let go of my arm. I walked back over to my brothers. I wrapped them in my arms.

"You boys be good. Don't be to much trouble for the Cullen's" I said as I kissed the three older boys foreheads. The boys hugged me back.

"Bella I'll keep them in line. Have fun" Robbie said.

"Bella times up. Let's go" Alice said as she dragged me out the backdoor.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_There is chapter eleven. Sorry it's so short, but really it's just a filler and a set up. The next chapter will be the boys day with the Cullens. I was told the boys need to have more fun. So give me ideas for their day. Also tell me whos POV to do the chapter in. I was thinking one of the boys(if so tell me which), one of the Cullen's: Carlisle, Esme, or Edward, or do it in Third Person. My spring break is this week so I will try to update and post one of the stories that I have started. I think I have Silence and Hollywood Bella started. Also I will try for Chapter 12 of Extraordinary, Chapter 4 of MD, or Chapter 2 of Vita(which no one reviewed(hint hint)) and Stolen. So that's whats going on. Thank you for reading._

_God Bless You All,_

_Kara_


	13. The Boys Day with the Cullens

_Here is Chapter 12. I have a beta now to take care of the problems I was having. Drum roll . . . magicaltears._

Robbie's POV

I watched Bella walk out the back door. I turned back to Connor and pointed to his sandwich. He nodded and continued eating.

The other Cullen's sat down at the table except for the blonde, who was holding Zack, Mrs. Cullen, Dr. Cullen, and the bronze haired boy who stood in front of the counter.

I was wondering how much Bella told them about our situation when the bronze haired boy answered my thoughts. "We know about it all."

"Oh. Normally Bella doesn't go into detail until the first year has passed." I said surprised. Normally Bella didn't trust anyone fully until both years have passed.

"What do you mean both years?" the bronze haired boy asked. "I'm Edward by the way. That's Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper." Edward pointed out the blonde, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, the huge burly one, and the one who I had already met with Alice.

"We stay in a place for two years or less." I answered.

"Where have you lived?" Carlisle asked. I would never call him that out loud, but if only Edward was reading my mind it wouldn't be disrespectful.

"How do you know it's me?" Edward asked.

I smiled. "You're the one who keeps asking questions on my thoughts so my guess is you. Unless someone else is reading my mind and speaking to you."

Emmett laughed. "I like the kid. Smart enough to know the prick right off the bat."

"To answer your question we have lived in Phoenix, Arizona, Mobile, Alabama, and Portland, Maine before here" I answered.

"How long has Bella taken care of you?" Edward asked.

"Seven years at the end of this month, so right now six years." my eyes started to water at the thought of the accidents.

"Accidents as in more than one" Esme asked after Jasper and Edward had mumbled something to fast for me to understand.

"We don't like to talk about it" Connor inputted. The Cullen's nodded in response.

"Well you three should head up to bed. Em, Rose would you mind showing the boys the room I set up for them." Esme said in her motherly tone.

I nodded and helped Collin off his stool. "Thank you for helping me get Bella out of the house. And thank you for letting us stay here tonight." I said as I followed Rosalie and Emmett out of the kitchen.

*********************

I woke up the next day to see Connor looking at me from the bed next to mine. How in the world did they manage to get three extra beds and a crib? That is beyond me.

"Alice no" I hear Bella's voice from the floor below us.

"Please Bella" Alice pleads.

Connor and I slowly got up. The floor didn't creak beneath us. I jerk my head in the direction of the door and we walk down the hall. There is some kind of classical music playing from one of the rooms up here. It's either Beethoven or Vivaldi.

We reach the stairs and go down one at a time. The door is open two doors away from us and I see Bella's long, brown hair flit by the crack.

I point to the door and we start tiptoeing. Just before we get there the door opens and Bella is dressed in black skinny jeans and a white tank underneath a dark blue blouse that is completely undone.

"Boys you do know you're in a house with eight vampires. You're not going to get away with sneaking up on me." Bella said as she opened the door wider for us to step in.

Connor runs up and gives Bella a hug. "You feeling better today?" Bella asked. We both nod.

"You look nice Bella." I compliment.

"See Bella I told you, you look nice." Alice says as she pulls out a curling iron.

"Well boys I'll be down in a minute to make you breakfast." Bella said as Alice pulled her into the bathroom off the room.

I pulled Connor back up the stairs so we could change.

While we changed into some jeans and a t-shirt there was a bunch of clanking and then Alice called for Rosalie.

After a little more clanking Collin started to wake up and Bella called for Emmett and Jasper.

There was a few minutes of silence and then Bella appeared in our doorway.

"There's my boys" Bella said as she waltzed into our room.

"Bella I'm hungry" Connor whined as Bella picked Collin and Zack up.

"Well then let's take care of that" Bella said as she walked back out of the room. We followed her and Bella ran us through the middle floor very fast.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs Bella slowed down a bit. "Boys don't go back upstairs until Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper have all come down." Bella warned us as we walked to the kitchen.

When we got in the kitchen we saw Esme already had breakfast made for us. "Mrs. Cullen I would have done that. Thank you." Bella said ashamed.

We sit down and start eating. "Bella what music was playing upstairs?"

"Oh that was Clair de Lune by Claude Debussy" Bella said absently as she glanced around the room.

Edward appeared in the doorway. "You know Debussy?"

"Only my favorites. My mother used to listen to classical around our house in Phoenix" Bella answered her eyes meeting directly to Edward's. I wonder what Bella is thinking about?

"I wish I knew too" Edward whispered so quietly I might have imagined it.

"So where is everybody?" Esme asked.

Bella and Edward started laughing. "They'll be busy for a little bit with their mates." Bella said between giggles.

Esme joined in and pointed to Bella, who in return nodded. "Little flip in the emotions never hurt anyone. So far." Bella laughed even harder.

We ate in silence and Collin and Connor gave each other a look of not understanding and waiting for someone to control themselves and tell them. "Boys you'll understand eventually, but that is not something I am willing to talk about with you right now." Bella said when she read their expressions. I agreed completely.

After we were done Bella insisted on doing the dishes against Esme's wishes, but Bella used her gift and the dishes were dry before Esme could finish rejecting her offer.

When we moved out to the family room Alice and Jasper were talking quietly on the couch. "Bella are you ready to go?" Alice asked.

"What do you think the answer to that is?" Bella asked back.

We were talking about what we would do today when a soft lullaby sounded from a piano not in the room.

Bella got up and started to meander out of the room.

************

Bella's POV

I stood and walked out of the room to find the source of the beautiful lullaby that was playing. I walked down the hallway a bit and walked into a room where Edward was playing a grand piano. The piano sat in the middle of the room on the honey toned wood floor. There was a glass door that led outside. The room was a pale blue and the piano and a bunch of staff paper were the only things that littered the room.

I found myself involuntarily moving closer. Edward seemed like he was trying to find the right note to play next.

I moved across the room and touched a few keys I thought should come next in the gentle lullaby.

Edward's head snapped up to meet my gaze. "That was so beautiful. I thought those notes should come next" I mumbled. "Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you." I was about to turn when Edward grabbed my wrist.

"That's exactly what I was looking for." Edward murmured as he gently pulled me down on the stool next to him.

"Oh" was all I could manage.

Edward started to lean forward and I followed feeling entranced by his presence. Just as our lips were about to touch Alice shouted for me. "Bella. We need to go shopping" Alice called out. We shot apart afraid Alice would show up.

I stood up. "That song was beautiful Edward" I said as I walked out of the room.

I ran into Alice on my way out. "Oh there you are. Well let's go!" Alice said as she handed me my coat and pulled me out the door.

"Bye boys" I called over my shoulder.

Alice pulled me to Edward's silver Volvo.

****************

Robbie's POV

I watched Bella pull away then I turned back to my brothers, Jasper, and Esme.

"You boys any good at video games?" Jasper asked.

"Don't know. We don't have any, but I play baseball and Robbie plays soccer _and_ baseball." Connor said.

"Well then we'll just have to teach you" Emmett said appearing with Rosalie right behind him. I held Zack out for her and she snatched him from my hands.

We sat down on the floor in front of the TV. "Boys please don't brainwash the children for Bella" Esme called as she ascended the stairs.

"Sure Esme" Jasper and Emmett called not even paying attention to what Esme said.

***********

After our three video game session we went outside to play football. "You boys do know how football works right?" Emmett asked.

"We may live with our sister as our guardian, but she makes sure we get a guy in our lives every new town." I answered.

"Good then let's play" Jasper said as he caught the football Emmett threw at him.

We lined up at the imaginary line of scrimmage.

*************

After playing sports outside for a couple hours Esme made us stop because Emmett and Jasper were starting to get competitive and she didn't want us to get hurt.

Esme made us dinner and in the middle of it Edward came and sat in the kitchen with us.

"What sport does your sister play?" Edward asked. I figured since only Edward was in here besides Esme, who was doing dishes and humming to herself, he would be the only one to ask questions.

"She played softball, baseball, soccer, track, football, basketball, and hockey, but she had to stop when she was changed." I answered.

"Why?"

"Because she was still learning how to control her gift at the time and then taking care of us became her extracurricular activities."

"What does her gift have to do with quitting sports?"

"Bella says she can manipulate everything besides completely turning off another vampire's gifts. Other than that she has never found something she can't do with her mind."

"Oh. What instruments does she play?"

"She can play them all with her mind but with her hands the piano, guitar, flute, violin, harp, and clarinet."

"Wow. How many did she play in her human years?"

"She learned them all before she was turned."

"When did Bella graduate because she shouldn't have already."

"Bella started college - " I was cut off by Bella.

"Going to my little brothers for information. That's pretty low. If you wanted to know something you could have just asked" Bella laughed.

"I know." Edward answered.

"Boys we should go" Bella said as the empty dishes did themselves seeing as Esme had left the kitchen.

I stood up and nodded. We helped the younger boys down and Edward went to look for Zack who was most likely with Rosalie.

"Bella don't you forget you bags or I'll go shopping again and get twice the amount we did get" Alice threatened.

"Don't worry I won't" Bella said as she laughed. She did the universal sign for insane around her ear.

"I saw that Bella" Alice's laugh was joined by Edward's.

"Okay boys go ahead and get in the car. I'll be there in a minute. I need to thank Esme then we can go. Then I want to hear all about your day." Bella said as she pushed us in the direction of the front door.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_There is chapter 12. Sorry this chapter took so long and so brief. It was harder than I thought to write in Robbie's POV so he doesn't seem so old. This is the only promised chapter I think I can get out. I started on Chapter two of Vita and put up Hollywood Bella, but other than that I will do my best to update Stolen, My Duty and anything else I plan on doing. Well enjoy and please check out my other stories to tell me if they are worth continuing. I have story ideas ready to start as soon as I finish one of the ones that is started. Silence's first chapter is almost complete. Please review to tell me what you thought, where you think this story is going, or your ideas. I love to hear from you._

_God Bless,_

_Kara_


	14. The Window

_**Here is Chapter 13. Thank you to my beta **__**magicaltears**__**. And thank you to all the reviewers of last chapter. Sorry this took me so long I just ran out of ideas. I also started two softball seasons plus baseball and soccer with my cousins so I kind of have a lot on my plate. I will do my best to keep a semi-steady update schedule. Plus I have to keep my grades going and do all the fifty-million projects and papers for the last semester of the school year. Insanity I tell you!**_

Bella's POV

The boys ended up falling asleep in the car so I was left to my thoughts about what happened. Edward and I had almost kissed. It's not that I didn't want it, but did he? He still isn't my favorite person, but from the boys memories other than tricking the truth out of them he was very nice.

My head was spinning with questions. Do I like him? Do I want to risk getting hurt again? Do I want to put the boys in harm's way? And so on.

I knew the answers to a few of them. I didn't want to risk but if he was willing to risk for me I would be willing to risk for him. And lastly, I didn't want to put the boys in harm's way on purpose, but being around me was in harm's way all the time.

We pulled up at the house and I started to pull the boys in. Robbie woke up halfway into the house.

"Bella put me down. I can walk" he said sleepily. I looked up the stairs where I had put the other boys in their bedrooms.

"You hungry?" I asked him as I set him down at the table. Robbie nodded in response and I turned to make some food.

We sat in comfortable silence while I scrambled eggs for him. Then I let him eat when I went to check on the boys upstairs.

They were all asleep. Then when I turned out of the nursery Robbie was heading into his room. I kissed him on the top of his head and then headed to the music room.

I sat down at the piano and looked at the keys. My hands subconsciously moved to them and my eyes fluttered closed. I started to play the lullaby I composed for Robbie when he was little.

I made it through all four boys lullabies before a voice broke me from my reverie.

"Those were very beautiful" Edward's velvet voice told me.

I swung around on the bench to see him huddled in the corner. The moonlight danced on his stark, white skin. If possible he looked even more handsome then he did during the day.

"How did you get in here?"

"The window."

"Do you do that a lot?"

"Since the first day I saw you."

"I've never smelled you in the house. Just that one time and before when you were outside."

"It rains a lot in case you haven't noticed."

"Yes the fact that I have to dress my brothers everyday for rain has completely slipped my memory."

We stared at each other for a few minutes. Slowly, Edward crossed the room. I smiled at him and stood.

"Bella from what I gathered from Robbie's mind, I needed to go to Port Angeles as well. Would you mind if I went with you?" Edward asked.

I looked confused. "Edward what do you need from Port Angeles?" I asked.

"Music" was his simple reply.

"Sure. I guess." I answered. Somebody moved downstairs. I turned to the door and motioned for Edward to follow me.

I jumped down to the ground level and saw the light on in the nursery. I felt Edward come up behind me.

I stopped for a minute waiting for the person to come out of the room.

We waited. Nobody came out. It isn't one of the boys. I stayed patient and waited for the person to come out. It had to be somebody who knew me. Normal vampires wouldn't just waltz into another vampires house, but then again I had only met a handful of vampires who actually lived in houses.

I finally had enough and walked forward. I jumped to hang from the ceiling and crawled into the nursery. What I saw surprised me.

*********************

Edward's POV

I jumped into the top level of Bella's house. She was sitting at the piano playing I was guessing they were self composed pieces considering I had never heard them. She looked so peaceful.

After watching her awhile I couldn't hold back any longer. "Those were very beautiful." I said before I thought about it.

Bella spun around at vampire speed."How did you get in here?"

"The window."

"Do you do that a lot?"

"Since the first day I saw you."

"I've never smelled you in the house. Just that one time and before when you were outside."

"It rains a lot in case you haven't noticed."

"Yes the fact that I have to dress my brothers everyday for rain has completely slipped my memory."

We stared at each other for a few minutes. Slowly, I crossed the room not wanting to scare her. Bella smiled at me and stood."Bella from what I gathered from Robbie's mind, I needed to go to Port Angeles as well. Would you mind if I went with you?" I asked.

Bella looked at me confused. "Edward what do you need from Port Angeles?" she asked. I panicked what I needed from Port Angeles was time with Bella.

"Music" was my brilliant reply.

"Sure. I guess." Bella answered after she thought it over. Somebody moved downstairs. Bella turned to the door and motioned for me to follow her.

I jumped down to the ground level behind Bella. Her lithe movements were distracting me. I came up behind her and saw the light on in the nursery.

I stopped for a minute waiting for the person to come out of the room.

We waited. Nobody came out.

Bella finally had enough and she jumped to the ceiling and crawled, along the ceiling into the nursery. I walked on the ground beneath her. What I saw shocked me.

Rosalie was standing over the crib with her hand reaching downward.

"Rosalie Elaine Hale McCarty Cullen what on earth are you doing in my house without telling me, as well as thoroughly scaring every last bit of life out of me?" Bella spit as she jumped down from the ceiling.

Rose swung around scared at Bella's tone. "How did you know I was here?"

"I can hear you. You don't think my hearing is even more attuned after my animal insticts have protected the four humans in this house more times than you can count. I can tell you every single fact about these humans and those who surround them. That includes everyone who visits them without my previous knowledge of the encounter." Bella said as she walked over and picked up a now crying Zack.

Supplies flew around us like bottles, blankets, and a change of clothes all at the same time Bella was walking over to the changing table.

"I have no problem with you dominating him when you are with me, but when you enter my home secretly you have overstepped a boundary line that has been crossed few times." Bella said in an eerily calm voice.

"I'm sorry. I planned on being gone before you recognized I was here." Rose said as she grabbed her coat the Bella had suspended in midair.

"By the way, you took a breath and shifted your weight. The floorboards creak to quietly for any human to hear. If you wouldn't have done that I wouldn't have noticed." Bella chuckled seeming to have forgotten what just happened. Bella looked so beautiful while she acting motherly.

Rose nodded and laughed at something I had missed. "Do you do that a lot with your brothers?" Rose laughed out loud.

"Just Robbie. Normally at something I don't want everyone to hear." Bella laughed back.

I was confused. What did I miss? I'm a mind reader what went on that I didn't know about?

"What Edward is something bothering you?" Bella asked at me conspiratorially.

"Did you do something?" I asked back.

"Maybe. Maybe not" Bella laughed quietly as she finished with Zack.

I turned to Rosalie. "I'll see you at home." I said suggesting that she was going to get it.

Rose turned to leave and jumped out the window. Then I turned back to Bella. She was laying Zack in the crib slowly.

Bella reached into the crib, completely in her own world. I, unthinkingly, walked towards her. My few inches taller form loomed over her bent over form. She was running her fingers along Zack's head.

Suddenly, Bella turned around and I realized that I had bent over her. Her back bent backwards and her face came to stop inches from mine. Her eyes widened slightly and her breath caught.

My hand reached up to hers. I know she wasn't from my time, but she seemed like the kind of girl who would enjoy the gesture. I pulled her hand up to my mouth and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her palm. "Thank you for not getting mad at me for sneaking into your house and listening to you play incredibly." I whispered. I looked back to Bella's eyes. They watered slightly.

"Your welcome" Bella whispered back. Then the door swung open.

Robbie stood on the other side. How come we hadn't heard him get up. Bella's head shot to him. "Is everything ok?" Bella asked her voice edging towards hysteria.

"Yeah I thought I heard something in here and came to check it out." Robbie said. _Take your hands away from my sister._ His thoughts were low, violent, and directed at me.

"Just us" Bella answered as I found myself involuntarily, Bella's power, moving me back. Bella straightened out. "Robbie you should probably go back to sleep."

"I just want to talk to Edward first" Robbie said as his face turned to me. Suddenly, Robbie's thoughts were cut off from me. Bella and Robbie stared at each other.

Finally, after long enough silence, Robbie spoke. "I'll be nice." he said as he motioned for Bella to do whatever she was going to do.

I found myself involuntarily, Bella's power, moving behind Robbie. We reached the bottom floor when Robbie turned to me.

"Edward I know you like my sister" he started. I stared at him. How did he know that?

"I don't want you to force her into anything. She has been hurt before."

"I would never force her to do anything she didn't want to. But what do you mean she's been hurt before?"

"I believe that, but do you honestly think you're the only guy or vampire that has shown interest in my sister. Come on she is beautiful. And has the best personality."

"I see that. But who has hurt her before?"

"No one you would know. But I will warn you: Bella has been to the breaking point before and once more will be the shattering point. She wouldn't let you know because it would make you feel guilty, but if you hurt her and she finally shatters I and everyone else who cares about Bella will expect you to fix it. Goodnight Edward" Robbie said as he turned and walked back up the stairs.

"Goodnight Edward" Bella said so that only I could hear.

"Goodnight Bella" I whispered back.

*******************

Bella's POV

What happened back there. I totally froze. Robbie walked into his room.

I walked into my room after turning all the lights off in the house. I lay back on my bed. What was I going to do? I was starting to fall for Edward. Why was life so dang confusing? Did I like Edward for sure? He had been sweet when he kissed my hand like a gentleman. Did he like me at all? I was hardly what he deserved. I needed to know these things before I brought him into our life.

I knew a few of these answers. I needed to talk to him and the boys and then think it through thoroughly.

The last thing I knew for sure was: I liked Edward maybe even loved him.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_**There is Chapter 13. I just wanted you to know that if there is any confusion. I plan on following as close to the first book as I can. I am just making this my own spin with the boys.**__**I will try to update more often, but like I said my schedule is a little packed and I have trouble coming up with ideas while sticking to the story. Thank you all who are reading this. And thank you to magicaltears, my beta.**_

_**God Bless,**_

_**Kara**_


	15. Port Angeles Part 1

_**Thanks to my beta, **__**magicaltears**__**, for keeping my writing in good shape. I was also surprised no one picked up on the O.A.R. song reference. Anyone who figures out what song and the reference will get a sneak peek of whats in the next chapter.**_

Bella's POV

I snapped out of my wonderings around seven on Sunday. I got up and changed into a charcoal gray sweater dress seeing as the weather is cooler than normal and put some dark blue skinny jeans on underneath it.

I walked downstairs to start breakfast. I made pancakes and just as I finished them Robbie walked down. "Bella how are we all going to fit in your car."

"I was thinking about that. I was thinking we would take the Traverse." I answered as I narrowed my eyes at him. "And how do you know that it's not just the five of us going?"

"I was eaves dropping" he said as he looked down at the floor.

I walked over to him and crouched down in front of him. "Robert Anthony Swan I can take care of myself. Everything I do my first thought is: Is this going to effect the most important people in my life? Edward won't hurt you so for now I trust him. You leave the adult problems to me and worry about your own issues."

"Fine Bella"

"Get your brothers up and bring them down" I sigh as I stand and place the food on the table. I walk into the garage and pulled my silver Chevy Traverse into the driveway.

When I stepped out of my car Edward was there opening the door for me. He grabbed my hand and helped me out.

"Thank you Edward" I said.

We walked up to the door and walked back in. The boys were sitting at the table and Robbie looked up when we entered. I shot him a warning look.

"Bella I left Zack upstairs. He wasn't awake yet." Robbie said as I walked over to the table and helped Connor get some food.

"Edward you can come in and sit down" I said as I turned.

I was met with Edward leaning against the wall as he watched me take care of my family. He had a crooked smile on his face.

"What?" I asked. His smile was infectous.

He just shook his head and I turned back to the boys. I looked specifically at Robbie. "You boys eat and behave. When you're done go change." I instructed as I turned and ran up the stairs.

Zack was whimpering in his crib.

"Baby" I cooed. He looked up at me with his wide light blue eyes. "There's my big boy."

I picked him up and changed him. When I was halfway down the stairs the boys ran up the stairs. I made sure Zack was secure in my arms.

The boys ran by me and I accidentally bent too far over the railing and I fell backwards.

A yard from the ground cold arms wrapped around my waist. I still had Zack wrapped in my arms and I looked into Edward's face.

All I saw was relief and an emotion that I didn't recognize. Then he, suddenly, looked away from me. "Boys you must be more careful." Edward called up the stairs.

Then he walked over and sat me on the couch in the living room. "You okay?"

I nodded.

"You're warmer than me" he stated. I didn't want to explain this now. _Later_. I said to him mentally. He looked shocked but nodded.

The boys came back down momentarily. "Sorry Bella" they all mumbled.

"That's fine. Just be more careful. You can knock me over and I'll be fine but I had Zack with me. Now get in the car." I said as I started turning lights and everything else off.

The boys ran out to the car and Edward and I followed after I had put Zack in his carrier.

"So how many cars do you have?" Edward asked as I turned to lock the front door.

We turned and started towards the car. "A few" I answered as I waved over at Lindsey. She waved back and I buckled Zack's carrier into the backseat.

Edward and I climbed into the front and we drove off towards Port Angeles.

*******************

Edward's POV

Bella had a classical C.D. playing the whole drive.

When we got to Port Angeles and parked in a structure just down from the main street in town Bella hopped out. Robbie got out and helped Connor and Collin out. Bella pulled out a stroller and placed Zack in it.

We started down the sidewalk and went into a home improvement store. Bella got the paintbrushes and other things she needed. Then the boys dragged her over to get paint. There were a lot of colors bought and I couldn't wait to see how Bella did her house to get a feel for her design. Esme always went on about how paint choices and originality could tell you a lot about a person.

Just as we were ringing up I knew my plan was set in place.

_Okay Edward. We're here and ready._

We walked out of the store and Bella transported it to her car while looking like she was putting it in the bottom of the stroller. No one would buy it because there were several cans of paint, but it was still early so not many people were out.

The few older people strolling the streets gave us dirty looks and I was afraid Bella was going to get sensitive to them.

I looked at the time on my cell phone and like clockwork Alice and Jasper appeared.

"Oh my gosh. Bella you're here" Alice bounced.

Bella sighed and smiled back. "Yes we're here shopping for the house." Bella answered.

We all started walking down the street. "Hey Bella why don't you let Jasper and I take the boys off your hands for awhile. You and Edward can have some alone time." Alice proposed.

Bella's eyebrows shot up at that suggestion. "Why would he want to spend time alone with me." Bella sounded slightly flustered.

"Bella just go." Alice said as she guided Bella's hands off the stroller and the boys seemed fine with this idea. Alice walked into one of the clothing shops that lined the street. Bella stopped and stared at where Alice had stood a minute ago.

Then Bella turned to me. "Did you set this up?"

"Maybe"

"You can ask me all the questions you didn't get to weasel out of my brothers anytime you want. You didn't have to have Alice and Jasper come take my family away."

"Can I show you something?" I asked hesitantly.

Bella looked at me like I had grown another head. "I guess" she eventually relented.

I gingerly took her hand and laced my fingers through hers. I led her to where Alice and Jasper had left my Volvo. I walked Bella to her side and opened and closed the door for her.

I drove to my meadow. I was ready to make it our meadow.

When we got there I helped Bella out of the car and started leading her through the forest. "Bella please get on my back" I asked.

Bella looked at me like I was crazy. "It will be easier for us to get there" I explained.

Bella thought for a moment then climbed on. "Do you always think every little thing through?" I asked.

"When you have four other lives to account for all the time it becomes second nature to automatically look at all possible outcomes." Bella answered.

I took off running with Bella on my back. I felt her face bury in my neck and her hair fly behind my head. The distinct feeling of a smile grazed my neck.

I ran to the meadow I had found awhile back. When I got there I ran my fingers over Bella's arm. Her head lifted up and her hair surrounded her face.

"Is this it?" she asked as she let go of me and jumped down.

"I found this place awhile ago and I like to come here to think. I thought you would enjoy it."

"Edward this place is beautiful. So simplistic yet gorgeous at the same time" Bella said as she slowly sunk to the ground. She picked up a few daisies poking up around her as her legs crossed. The gentleman in me couldn't help but picture her in clothes a young woman wore in my time.

I was broke out of my fantasy by Bella's bell-like laugh. I opened my eyes, that I didn't realized I'd closed, to see a brilliant smile on her face.

"I can make that vision happen." Bella laughed.

I looked at her questioningly. She tapped her forehead in response.

Suddenly, I was wearing an old time tux that I had seen my father wear many times to dinner parties with a high collar and a fitted jacket and vest.

Bella sat on the ground her hair lifted in elegant fashion she was wearing a midnight blue gown that would have been very common in my time of living. The few loose strands of hair that framed her face blew gently in the breeze. Lace covered the top and bottom hems of the dress with a light floral pattern embroidered into the silky material.

"Is this what you imagined?"

"Exactly."

Bella stood and walked towards me. She placed her hand on my cheek. "Thank you for showing me your special place. I appreciate it."

"Bella can I ask you something?"

"I keep telling you you can ask me. So don't ask permission. Just do it." she replied finally looking at me fully in the eyes.

"Bella I have feeling for you. Now I want to know is that do you feel for me as just a friend or more?"

Bella's wide smile turned into a gentle loving one. Understanding flooded her eyes.

"May I show you your answer rather than tell you?" she asked quietly.

I was worried now. What would her answer be.

She picked up my hand and I could hear a faint thudding sound. She brought her hand so that it hovered over her left breast. "Are you okay?" she asked worry evident in her voice. I nodded in response.

She placed my hand on her chest right over where her heart is. Her eyes closed as I felt the faint beat. "Mmmm. Do you feel how fast it's going. It's going as fast as yours would be." she whispered to me.

I moved my hand from under hers. I brought it up to her face and stroked her bottom lip and cheek. "Bella can I kiss you?" I asked.

"Do you need to ask?" she reminded me.

I gingerly placed both hands on her face and brought her lips to mine gently. They brushed against each other and we both pulled away with a gasp.

I rested my forehead against hers. Her eyes were closed and her lips were pulled up in a gentle smile.

"Bella please open your eyes." she complied instantly. I could see my expression on my face from the reflection in her eyes as the same expression on hers.

I grasped her face gently but firmly and pressed my lips to hers again. She reacted to me and placed her hands over mine.

"I love you, Bella" I said clearly as I looked upon her glorious face.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_**There is Chapter 14. Sorry it's so short but the next one will be longer because there will be more information to put into it. Thank you to my beta, **__**magicaltears**__**. Now I will have to ask you to all ignore the boys ages next chapter when she is explaining. I didn't fully think their ages through I mean I could make it work but that would be one complicated back story so tell me if you want me to have Charlie be scandalous or not. I thank you all for reading and hope you will review to tell me what you thought. I want to know what everyone's favorite line was and I'll post the results next update. I had fun writing all the fluff. Enjoy and happy reading. : ) ( ;**_

_**God Bless,**_

_**Kara**_


	16. Questions

Bella's POV

I changed our clothes back. Edward sat down and pulled me down next to him. He sat indian-style and pulled my head into his lap.

"So can I ask you questions now?" he asked. I looked up at him and nodded.

"Okay Robbie called you Miracles this morning, in his mind. What does that mean?"

"Those are my initials." I answered.

"What does it stand for?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I joked.

"Fine. I'll let it drop. For now" he answered back just as jokingly. "Why are you warmer than me?"

"Oh . . . I'm not exactly a full vampire . . . When I was umm . . . changed . . . My body rejected the venom . . . That's why I don't have to feed as often . . . Or have as strong bloodlust as the rest of you . . . I mean I still have bloodlust when I haven't feed . . . But I can resist . . . And yeah." I answered turning my face away from him.

Edward lightly grabbed my chin and pulled my face back to look at him. "Bella you have nothing to be ashamed of. But you still didn't answer my question. Why are you warmer than me?"

"I'm not a full vampire which means I still have some blood in my veins. That blood makes me warmer." I answered.

"That explains why your scent was so tantilizing when I first smelled you."(AN: If you don't remember this statement look back at Edward's POV in Chapter 1)

"Okay next question. Do you always have heartbeat?" Edward asked as he checked my pulse.

"It's very faint. You can only hear it when it is silent around me. And my pulse is very weak." I answered and put my free hand over his. "That feels good." I whispered.

"You have that backwards. You feel amazing on my skin. So warm and delicate." he murmured burying his face in my hair.

"So give me your story." he whispered in my ear.

"I was born to Charlie and Renee Swan. I was very smart when I was a full human. I graduated from high school when I was twelve. I became a doctor in nine years. I graduated three years ago that includes fulfilling my residency. I was fourteen when Robbie was born. After he was born my parents started having issues. Connor was born when I was sixteen. My mom worked and after I started working at the hospital I helped pay the bills as well as the child support check.(AN: I'm sorry if this can't happen in real life, but this is my story and vampires aren't real either so overlook the fine details.) My parents were divorced when they had him. Charlie was a movie director so he lived in Alabama. That's where my grandparents lived before they died so that's where he stayed. I took care of my brothers for about two years on my own. Then a couple days before I turned eighteen I was going to go for a walk with the boys. My mom was getting into her car for work. A vampire charged me and my mother jumped in front of me. The vampire killed her and changed me. I never had strong bloodlust after I was changed. While I was getting changed I still functioned. I believe the fact I knew I had people relying on me that kept me going. Well I took care of my brothers for two years while still in Arizona, where I was born. Then I moved in with my dad and transferred to a different college. Charlie had gotten remarried to a woman named Lucy. They had Collin when I was twenty. So Collin is my half-brother. Then four months after Collin was born Charlie and Lucy were killed in a car accident. I was now twenty-one years old with three boys. So to escape bad memories I transferred my residency up to Maine for my last year. We stayed there almost three years. One month before we moved I was getting ready to take the boys to school and Zack was sitting on my doorstep with a note explaining that my mother said the safest place for this baby was with me. He was four-and-a-half months old. The smell of another vampire surrounded him and was all over him. Then we moved here. And here I am explaining this to you while I have a ten, seven, three year, and a six month old waiting for me." I ended in a whisper. He probably wouldn't want me now that he knew I came with tons on baggage.

Edward surprised me by wrapping his arms around my shoulders and pulling me into a passionate kiss. This kiss was full of love and understanding.

He pulled back after a few seconds. We just looked into each other's eyes for a while before he began questioning me again.

"What does the venom do to your brothers? They seemed to know what was going to happen after they woke up."

"The venom solidified the fixing I did to their bones. Remember how I fainted in your arms. Sorry about that, by the way. But I fixed their bones with my gift. My venom is weak enough that it just solidifies the adjusting I did." I answered.

"Robbie mentioned something about you being hurt before. What did he mean by that?"

"Robbie tries to be the man of the house. He is the only one who remembers both of our parents and even his memories are limited. He is the only one who knows truly how much I suffered. Sure I was okay for the boys, but it hurt. My mother and I were very close. We are actually going to visit Pheonix soon. For Mom's rememberance day that Connor, Robbie, and I do. Then I will take Collin to Mobile, and Zack to Portland." I answered.

************

Edward's POV

After I questioned Bella for awhile, she asked me questions about my past.

"I have one last question before I answer your earlier statement." Bella said. "What do you like about me. I don't have much to offer, so I'm curious."

I lightly grabbed Bella's face the minute those words were spoken. "Bella you have so much to offer any lucky guy. But what I love is that you're so kind and caring. You're also, obviously, very smart. You're not afraid to stand up for anyone, and I love that you have the heart to give your devotion to your family and taking care of them." I could see Bella's eyes watering.

"I love you, too" Bella whispered. I reached down again and kissed her.

"Bella I should probably get you back to the boys." I whispered after we pulled away.

I stood up with Bella in my arms bridal style. I ran her back to my Volvo and met up at the restaurant Alice and I had set up to meet at.

It was a good day. I got to spend the whole day with Bella.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_Thank you for reading. I'm sorry this chapter is so short. There wasn't as many questions as I was expecting and if I didn't answer your question or you have a new one I will answer it just not in a chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Now we can move past all the evasiveness. Thank you to my beta __**magicaltears**__._

_God Bless,_

_Kara_


	17. Wolves Drop In

Bella's POV

Edward went home with Alice and Jasper after they had given the boys back. I was scared to see everything Alice had bought for me as well as the boys. I loaded the boys up into the car and we started for home.

*~*~*~*~*

Robbie stayed up talking with me about what they had done with Alice. When I pulled up in the driveway something was different. I stepped out of the car and told Robbie and the boys to stay in.

It smelled differently. I walked carefully up to the front door and unlocked it silently with my mind.

I stepped in the door and was met with a figure looming over me. I tensed into a defensive crouch. While I was glaring up at the figure someone grabbed me around my waist and held me off the ground. I thought of my boys in the car. I started the car and programmed it to drive to the Cullen's house. Robbie had been through this situation before. He would know how to react. My car raced out of the driveway and my attention turned back to my intruder.

"Where are they?" the figure asked in a gruff voice.

"Who are you?" I asked knowing I could fix this situation if I had to.

"We ask the questions not you." the figure yelled to me. I had had enough. I still didn't know who was in my house due to the fact of me not being a full vampire thus not having the fully heightened senses.

In less time that it took a human heart to beat I was free. I was holding anything with a heartbeat, besides myself, in the air. With my mind I flicked the lights on. I was holding the pack up in the air. My car came squealing back into the driveway with the Volvo behind it. One second later all the Cullen's were in the house minus Esme. They took one look at what was going on around them and started laughing.

"It's just you. Gosh. I know I said you could come by to do a check, but is taking me captive seriously necessary. I would have brought the boys in if I could tell it was you in here." I ranted. "You don't know what those boys have been through. What I've had to do to protect those sweet, innocent, beautiful children." I was crying by the end.

Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I buried my face in his chest.

"Just let us see them and then we can go." Sam said calmly obviously confused by me crying and cautious because of the number of vampires on the property.

I took a deep breath that was marred by my sobs and concentrated on letting the boys and Esme know it was safe to come in. I was still crying so I wouldn't be able to verbally call them.

I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist and he wrapped his arms around mine. I was full out sobbing by the time the boys made it into the house. The boys looked at the situation I was in and came to the right conclusion. They raced over to me and Robbie took over my position of bad mouthing the wolves.

"What did you do to her?" Robbie asked furiously. "She trusted you enough to spring in on us anytime and this is how you repay her trust. By making her cry. By breaking into our house. What good is that doing. She promised we weren't a snack. Why can't you-" I cut Robbie off.

"Robert language" I said sternly through my tears and Edward's chest.

"Why can't you just trust her?" Connor chimed in as he grabbed Robbie's arm. I could see Robbie lunging forward again and I jumped away from Edward and grabbed Robbie around his waist and suspended him in midair.

"I suggest you leave now" I said mimicking Sam's eeirly calm voice.

"Where is your mother?" Jacob asked ignoring my warning.

"In Pheonix" I stated in a level tone. "I would leave now, before I forcefully remove you. I'm sure Emmett, Jasper, and Edward would be willing to assisst me." I said calmly.

"Why is she there?" Sam asked ignoring me once again.

"She is there because that is where I buried her. After I killed her." my voice was reaching hysterical levels. The wolves growled at this bit of knowledge. I took a step towards the wolves. "Let me tell you one thing before you come back to _**my**_ home. I have never tasted human blood. I never want to. But after my mother died for my life. She left these angels motherless. All four of them have no family beyond me. If you think for one second I would do anything to harm the four people that depend on me then I will twist your minds so bad it would take years beyond your lifetime to undo the damage I inflicted upon you. I understand protection of humans from our kind, but when you call me out on restraint you do not know the limits of I will call you out. And you won't like my methods." my voice was a low growl by the end and I was face to face with Sam, myself levitating in the air since Sam is a good foot taller, while holding Robbie on my hip away from him.

"I think it best if you leave. Now" I growled so that only the "myth"'s could hear.

The wolves started towards the door and the vampires moved out of the way.

I let Robbie down and walked to Edward before leaning all of my weight on him. He caught that I couldn't stand and lifted my legs up. Once tucked bridal style into Edward's chest I reached for Zack from Esme.

Esme kissed his forehead gently and handed him to me. I layed my head on Edward's shoulder and caressed Zack's forehead.

"Boys it's time for bed. I will be back down in a minute. Rose would you like to help me put Zack to bed?" I asked knowing my answer.

"Absolutely Bella." Rose replied happily. Edward carried me up the stairs behind the boys.

"I'm sure you can take care of him by yourself." I said to Rose as I held out Zack. She smiled at me and walked at human pace to the nursery.

"I'm sorry Edward. That was just draining. My heartbeat is faster than it should be." I said smiling up at him apologetically.

"It's no problem." Edward leaned his head in to whisper in my ear so only I would be able to hear it. "I rather enjoy having you in my arms." I laughed at him and pointed to the boy's bedroom.

Edward walked in. "Okay boy's make sure you change into your pajama's, brush your teeth.... you know the drill. Goodnight my boys." I said my voice getting quieter as my heartbeat picked up. All the emotion was wearing on me.

The boys came up and hugged me goodnight before Edward walked me out of their room. I asked Alice with my mind to please have her and Jasper leave for a few minutes. She would know when to come back in. I couldn't take the extra emotion's Jasper was giving out.

I heard the door open and close. Rose was still in the nursery and Edward walked into my room. I closed the door behind us and I was so weak at the moment. My heart was beating almost as fast as the boys was at the moment.

Edward layed me down on my bed and then walked around to the other side. He layed down next to me and rested his head over my heart. His top hand reached over and stroked my arm. Then he placed his other hand on my heart and moved his head so he was breathing in the scent of my hair. I buried my nose in his chest and his scent calmed me.

There was laughing in the hallway then suddenly there was thumping on the stairs. The smell of blood wafted through the house.

I was up immeadiately and at the bottom of the stairs. Connor was laying at the bottom clutching his arm.

Carlisle was on the other side of Connor a second later. My medical supplies laid next to me as I surveyed the damage.

Connor's arm was cut open and the other one had been broken. He would also have a headache later.

I immeadiately prepared the anesthestic and needle. Carlisle applied the medication and I started to sow up the cut. I finished quickly and brought Connor's head to my chest and hugged him.

"Isn't one accident a week enough for you?" I laughed slightly hysterically. I ran my hand over Connor's arm so the bone went back together.

The venom started to pool in my mouth as I brought a water bottle to me. There was only a little water in it and I mixed the right amount of venom into the water to solidify the bone.

"Goodnight Connor" I whispered as I helped him drink it and hit him with the need to sleep.

"'Night Bella" he slurred and he fell asleep in my arms after I kissed his forehead.

"Robert. Collin. We will discuss this in the morning. For now, go to bed." I said as I looked up the stairs to Robbie and Collin. I turned back to the Cullen's as Carlisle started sanitizing everything with the alcohol I gave him. "I will be right back." I turned and walked up the stairs.

I placed Connor in his bed and kissed Robbie and Collin goodnight. I walked down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. I grabbed one of the water bottles that I had placed animal blood in for emergencies.

I grabbed onto the counter for support and brought the bottle to my lips. "Bella are you okay?" Edward asked from behind me as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "What is this?" he asked when he saw me drinking.

I tipped the bottle up draining it more and more as it got higher. "Smell be careful though." I said a drugged up like smile on my face. I held the bottle up to Edward since there was a few drops left. He sniffed and looked at me his eyes grew a little blacker.

"Elk?" I nodded in response.

"Right now this is the only thing keeping me up." I smiled and leaned on him. He helped me walk into the living room where everyone was now seated. Alice and Jasper entered in a minute and I noticed that Jasper's eyes were pitch black. Alice pointed the kitchen motioning that she wanted Jasper to get a drink. I smiled weakly and nodded. Alice disappeared for a moment and came back with a water bottle with blood in it and handed it to Jasper. He eagerly took it and downed it. His eyes returned to their golden honey color.

Everyone was seated and the questioning began. I was curled up in Edward's lap with my eyes closed. Still fully awake.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm being rude, but I really can't open my eyes right now. It's not physically possible for me at the moment, but I'll be looking at you because I know where all of you are seated. So start your questions." I said as I turned my face to Carlisle guessing he would start.

"Honey how about you tell us your story and then we'll ask. It will make it easier on you if we know your past." Esme spoke. My head shot to her when her voice rang through the air.

I proceeded to tell them the same thing I told Edward this afternoon. As soon as I was done Esme hugged me. I smiled, despite the fact I couldn't see her, and wrapped my arms around her as well.

"So do you still have human body functions?" Rose asked in a snarky tone. I shielded our minds so I could read her thoughts.

"That particular function, yes. Others no." I said answering her question privately and I could feel irritation rolling off of Edward at not being able to figure out what Rose was talking about.

"Well that's great for you." Rose said as she crossed her arms over her chest and sank back against the couch. I knew this from her mind giving out the actions.

"So why exactly are the wolves allowed to come check on you?" Emmett asked.

"They don't trust me when I say that I won't drain my brothers. So I told them they could come by when needed and see that the boys are still alive with a heartbeat." I laughed quietly.

"I would like to study the effects of the venom on the boys if you would allow." Carlisle stated. My head slowly lifted to his direction.

"Of course." I answered.

"Well then we'll let you settle in for the night." Esme said as she caressed my cheek and stood. I smiled and felt Edward nod.

Everyone left and Edward carried me up the stairs.

***********************************************************************************

I'm so sorry this took so long and it's so short. I really had no ideas for this chapter. I'm sorry this seems so dramatic as well. My brother has Crohn's and it's been acting up so I was trying to take care of him while my mom is recovering from surgery and my dad is away. Also my lap top was taken away and it has all my files on it, but I got it back. Please review and tell me what you thought or give me ideas for the next chapter.

God Bless,

Kara


	18. Gone

Bella's POV

Edward laid me down on my bed and went to check on the boys.

I rolled onto my side and focused on my breathing. Edward reentered my room and laid down next to me, while not touching at all. I rolled into him and breathed in his scent.

"Does this happen often?" his musical voice asked softly.

"When I over-exert myself. Today was stressful and then controlling myself around the pack it was just all too much. I haven't hunted in awhile so that didn't help." I sighed and turned my nose into his chest.

"Well we should try to keep your stress level down. I can help you take care of the boys if you want?" Edward offered.

"It's okay Edward. It's my job to take care of them. It was my job as a human. It's my job now. I love them and I was charged with the responsibility to bring them up as respectable gentlemen." I breathed deep my throat closing up with tears. "But I just can't. I can teach them how to do math years above them. How to play any instrument they wish, but one thing I cannot do is raise them. All I do is mess it up. How am I supposed to raise them when I raised myself and look how well that turned out." I was sobbing into Edward's chest by the time I was done.

Edward's hand rubbed up and down my back. "Bella you're doing an excellent job with them. They are already so smart and they're amazing boys and will grow up to be amazing men. But like I said all of us are willing to help raise them. We're willing to give our unlimited amount of time to help you and help the boys. Esme would feel like she was getting her son back and Rose would be getting the children she never had. But don't ever doubt for one minute that you're not raising them properly." I felt Edward's lips at my hair, his hand still rubbing my back trying to calm my sobs.

"I just feel like such a failure. In my human life, I excceled in school, sports, and in music. I maintained balance in my life, but now it's just all so out of control. I feel like I have to raise them just to prove to myself I can do it." my sobs quieted.

"Bella you're doing wonderful with them and we'll all be here to help." Edward reassured me.

The rest of the night was spent in quiet reassurance. Eventually, I could open my eyes again and Edward stared into my eyes as I stared into his.

"Thank you Edward" I whispered as I watched him slip out of my bedroom window Monday morning. The beginning of another school week. School felt very tedious for me seeing as I graduated quite a few years ago. I got a feeling the Cullen's weren't new to being vampires, so school must feel very tedious for them as well.

I got up and pulled on some black skinny jeans. I settled on a dark blue sweater that ended below my butt. So like a dress, but not. I slipped on some black knee length boots with a heel.

"Boys time to get up" I called as I knocked on the boys door before walking over to the nursery. Zack was awake and fussy. I got him dressed and fed quickly before making him sleep again hoping to get over the fussiness.

The boys came down the stairs. They sat at the breakfast table slowly and ate the pancakes I made.

"What time did you boys go to sleep?" I asked as I strapped Zack into his carrier and laid a blanket over him.

"When Edward put us to bed." Robbie said snarkily. My nature to snap back at him threatened to erupt, but I bit my tongue, literally, I could taste venom in my mouth "bleeding" from my tongue.

"I'll have to thank him." I said as I grabbbed another bottle of blood from the fridge, making it appear orange juice to the boys.

"Bella can we go to the store today?" Connor asked out of no where.

I turned to look at him. "Sure hon. What do you need? I can pick it up for you if you don't want to come along with me?" I asked.

"Just some poster board for a school project." Connor said as he dipped his pancake in syrup.

"Do you want to come with me?" I asked turning my full attention to him.

"Yeah. I want to pick out a color." Connor bounced excitedly in his chair.

"Okay. We can all go later." I smiled down at him.

The boys finished and I sent them up to brush their teeth. The boys came down and we all piled into my car and I made the necessary drop offs. I just had a really bad feeling as I left the boys at their school or daycare.

I drove to school and parked next to Edward's Volvo. The Cullen's were standing around the front of the car and I climbed out and stood next to them.

"Hey" I said quietly to them. Edward, Alice, and Jasper nodded in response, but Emmett and Rose were too busy sucking each other's face off to respond.

"Are you feeling better this morning?" Edward asked as he eyed the bottle of blood I was pulling out.

"Don't worry it looks like orange juice to everyone else." I answered his unasked question before I took a sip.

"Why are you so tense Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I have a bad feeling, but I'm probably wrong." I shrugged.

Jasper eyed me for a minute more before turning back to Alice. I waved to the group and then headed to my class after a few minutes of silence.

The feeling grew worse and I was almost panting with pain by lunch. I walked into the lunchroom and was immeadiately surrounded by all of the Cullen's.

Edward threw his arm over my shoulder and led me to their table. We sat down and I fell against Edward.

"Something's wrong. I can feel it." I said quietly before my apologetic eyes turned to Jasper as Alice comforted him.

"I don't see anything happening." Alice said quietly looking me directly in the eyes.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and texted Robbie. _Are you okay?_

_I'm fine._ was his response and I felt the pain lessen slightly.

_Is Connor okay, too?_

_He's okay too._

I nodded, breathed easier, and put my phone away. "I hope this day ends fast. If everyone is okay then my nerves will be frayed beyond repair by tonight." I mumbled as Edward pulled me closer.

The rest of the day passed and I repressed the pain as much as possible even though it grew. Edward met me outside of gym and we walked to the cars. I took my phone out again to make sure Robbie knew I would pick them up today instead of them taking the bus. Something inside told me to ask him about Collin and Zack.

So I did and his response confirmed what I feared. _They're good._ We had reached the cars by the time my response came. I threw one of my fingers into my mouth to choke back my blood-curdling scream.

The Cullen's were at the car and right next to me when I did scream and they jumped because even though the humans around us couldn't hear me they could. Loud and clear. They heard the sheer dread and panic.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Someone has them." I said so quickly I doubt even they could understand as I jumped into my car as fast as pretending to be human allowed and raced out of the lot.

I raced to the boy's school. And indeed they weren't there, but the smell of wolf was. I changed the look of my car as I raced illegally fast down the roads to be followed by Edward's Volvo to my house. I parked and walked into my house leaving the door open for them.

I grabbed another bottle and downed it before looking for things to kill werewolves with before Edward grabbed my shoulders.

"Who has who?" he asked.

"The wolves have my boys." I snarled seeing red no matter how much blood I downed.

Edward held me close to his chest and ran his finger's through my hair. "Bella you have to calm down before you go to get them."

"'You' you won't go with me?" I asked calming more every minute.

"I wish I could. But I'm not allowed on their land like you are." Edward murmured.

"You have to go with me as far as you can though." I said suddenly panicking.

"Calm down Bella. I'll go as far as I can with you." he whispered. I nodded and moved back.

My metal gloves appeared in front of me and I slid them on.

"Your Volvo or should we browse my car catalogue?" I asked. "I think my Tahoe should be good." I answered myself.

We headed into my garage that I had filled with cars I downsized so they could all fit and I picked out the Tahoe and moved it to the area to size it normally.

The garage door opened and Edward and I got in the SUV before I took off down the road followed by the rest of the Cullen's, Carlisle and Esme too.

We pulled up to the treaty line and I stepped out of my car. Edward and the Cullen's met me on the line.

"Bella make sure you keep calm." Edward said as he grabbed my hand at the last minute.

"I will get them back anyway I have to." I answered as our hands connected between our bodies before we fell out of reach. I crossed the line and started to sniff the boys out. I walked fast up to a cabin-like house.

I pushed open the door with my mind and everyone looked up startled. Robbie and the boys were sitting on a couch in the living room with quite a few other men. Robbie looked up at me and tried to run to me but was held back by one of the wolves in human form.

* * *

Happy One Year Anniversary of Extraordinary! I left a cliffy. I want all of my reviewers who have stayed with me despite my 6 month vacation. I had this idea from .Swan the day the last chapter came out. I thank her so much for the idea. But now I need her help and all my other reader's ideas. How should Bella react? I want to hear all of your ideas, no matter how crazy. Thank you all so much for staying with the story.

God Bless,

Kara


End file.
